


(แปล) The Alpha Watch Archives, Volume I: Sin For Me

by _DM_ (DarthMyrrh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Politics, Post-Hogwarts
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMyrrh/pseuds/_DM_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>แฮร์รี่ไม่เคยคิดว่าสันติภาพจะคงอยู่ตลอดกาลนาน ดัมเบิลดอร์สอนเขาไว้ดีกว่านั้น แต่เขาแค่ไม่คิดว่าสงครามครั้งใหม่จะเริ่มต้นขึ้นในเวลาไม่ถึงหนึ่งเดือนหลังการตายของโวลเดอมอร์ เขาไม่เคยนึกฝันว่าสงครามครั้งใหม่นี้จะเป็นเรื่องสงครามส่วนตัวของชายหนึ่งคนต่อสู้กับระบบ โลกเวทมนตร์คือระบบนั้น และแฮร์รี่คือชายคนนั้น</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Alpha Watch Archives, Volume I: Sin For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150841) by Furiosity. 



> This is the translation of Furiosity wonderful fanfiction from sometimes ago. (Please follow the link to the original fic (off AO3) I started the project in 2007 and finished in 2011. (Yes, life happens. -"-) Originally posted in a closed Thai fanfiction board.
> 
> It was written prior to the release of HP7. So now I think you can call it AU.
> 
> นี่เป็นฟิกแปลจากฟิกของ Furiosity นะคะ เนื้อเรื่องเกี่ยวกับการเมืองหลังสงคราม (เขียนหลังเล่มหกออก ก่อนเล่มเจ็ดออก ดังนั้นตอนนี้ก็เรียกได้ว่าเป็น AU ไปแล้ว)

_รวมเหตุการณ์สำคัญของโลกเวทมนตร์ในศตวรรษที่ยี่สิบ หน้า_ _935_  
  
แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์เอาชนะลอร์ดโวลเดอมอร์ที่ชายหาดร้างคนใกล้เมืองบรอดสแตร์ ไม่มีพยานรู้เห็นเหตุการณ์แต่อย่างใด แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ปฏิเสธที่จะกล่าวถึงการดวลครั้งสุดท้ายนั้นโดยสิ้นเชิง มีการคาดคะเนถึงสาเหตุที่ทำให้เขาปิดปากเงียบมากมาย...  
  
  
_เดลี่ พรอเฟ็ต วันที่_ _28_ _กุมภาพันธ์_ _2542,_ _หน้าหนึ่ง_  
  
เกิดเหตุน่าสลดใจ ณ หมู่บ้านออตเทอรี่ เซนต์แคชโพล บ่ายวานนี้ เมื่อมือปราบมารได้รับการแจ้งเหตุจากมักเกิ้ลในละแวกนั้นแล้วเร่งเดินทางไป ณ ที่เกิดเหตุ แต่กลับพบเพียงซากปรักหักพังที่ยังกรุ่นควัน ภายในบ้านพบศพผู้เสียชีวิตทั้งหมดเก้าศพ ทั้งหมดเป็นสมาชิกครอบครัววีสลีย์ “ทุกคนถูกฆาตกรรม” มือปราบมารคิงสลีย์ แชคเคิลโบลท์ซึ่งเป็นสหายสนิทของครอบครัวนี้และเป็นหนึ่งในมือปราบที่ไปถึงที่เกิดเหตุเป็นคนแรกกล่าว ผู้ต้องสงสัยสามคนกำลังถูกสอบปากคำอยู่ ณ กระทรวงเวทมนตร์ และมือปราบมารกำลังติดตามส่วนผู้ต้องสงสัยอีกสามคนที่เหลืออย่างกระชั้นชิด ดูเหมือนว่าแม้ความตายก็ไม่อาจลบความผยองของลอร์ดโวลเดอมอร์ที่จะสร้างสถานการณ์หลังการต่อสู้ครั้งสุดท้ายขึ้นอีก ผู้สื่อข่าวเชื่อว่าเขาส่งนักฆ่ามาเพื่อให้แน่ใจว่า หากแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์เป็นฝ่ายได้รับชัยชนะ เด็กหนุ่มผู้นั้นก็จะไม่มีวันได้ใช้ชีวิตอย่างมีความสุข  
  
  
_อัลฟ่าวอช โดย แฮร์รี่ เจมส์ พอตเตอร์_ _(_ _ไม่ได้รับการตีพิมพ์_ _)_ _หน้า_ _ix_  
  
ผมไม่เคยคิดว่าสันติภาพจะคงอยู่ตลอดกาลนาน ดัมเบิลดอร์สอนผมไว้ดีกว่านั้น ผมเพียงแค่ไม่คิดว่าสงครามครั้งใหม่จะเริ่มต้นขึ้นในเวลาไม่ถึงหนึ่งเดือนหลังการตายของโวลเดอมอร์ ผมไม่เคยนึกฝันว่าสงครามครั้งใหม่นี้จะเป็นเรื่องสงครามส่วนตัวของชายหนึ่งคนที่ต้องต่อสู้กับระบบ โลกเวทมนตร์คือระบบนั้น และผมคือชายคนนั้น  
  
  
_ประวัติศาสตร์โลกเวทมนตร์สมัยใหม่ หน้า_ _629_  
  
หลังจากการสืบพยานที่เต็มไปด้วยหลักฐานจากการฆาตกรรมครอบครัววีสลีย์หนึ่งสัปดาห์เต็ม ศาลสูงวิเซนกามอตก็ประกาศให้เขา (วอลเดน แมคแนร์) เป็นผู้วิกลจริตและพิพากษาให้ส่งตัวไปยังแผนกรักษาความปลอดภัยสูงสุดอิงค์วาร์ โบนส์แห่งโรงพยาบาลเซนต์มังโก ส่วนแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ ผู้ซึ่งได้รับอนุญาตให้เข้าฟังคำพิพากษาเป็นกรณีพิเศษเนื่องจากมีความสัมพันธ์ใกล้ชิดกับบุตรีคนสุดท้องของครอบครัววีสลีย์กลับต้องถูกคุมตัวออกจากห้องพิพากษาที่สิบเนื่องจากเขาขู่กรรโชกประธานผู้พิพากษาอย่างรุนแรง  
  
  
_เดลี่ พรอเฟ็ต_ _,_ _วันที่_ _31_ _พฤษภาคม_ _2543,_ _หน้าหนึ่ง_  
  
เช้าตรู่วันนี้ วอลเดน แมคแนร์ ผู้เสพความตายและจำเลยที่หนึ่งในคดีฆาตกรรมครอบครัววีสลีย์เมื่อไม่นานมานี้ได้ชิงไม้กายสิทธิ์ (ในสถานการณ์ที่ยังคงอยู่ระหว่างการสอบสวน) ต่อสู้และเอาชนะหน่วยรักษาความปลอดภัยที่แผนกคุมขังพิเศษในโรงพยาบาลเซนต์มังโกและหลบหนีการจับกุมไปได้  
  
  
_อัลฟ่าวอช โดย แฮร์รี่ เจมส์ พอตเตอร์_ _(_ _ไม่ได้รับการตีพิมพ์_ _)_ _หน้า_ _xxiii_  
  
ผมโตขึ้นมาโดยคิดว่าสังคมเกิดขึ้นเพื่อคุ้มครองสมาชิกในสังคมนั้น คิดเหมาไปเองว่าสังคมโลกเวทมนตร์ก็จะเคารพหลักความจริงและความยุติธรรมดังที่สังคมศิวิไลซ์ควรจะเป็น คิดมาตลอดจนกระทั่งสังคมทำให้ผมผิดหวัง ผมช่วยคนพวกนั้น ผมให้อนาคตกับพวกเขา แต่คำขอบคุณที่ได้คือการเอากฎหมายเก่าแก่มาโบกตรงหน้าและอ้างว่าพวกเขาให้ความยุติธรรมกับเราแล้ว สังคมเดียวที่ผมจะสามารถเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของมันได้มิได้สร้างขึ้นจากหลักการ ความถูกต้อง แต่กลับสร้างขึ้นจากจารีตประเพณี ประเพณีแบบเดียวกันกับที่ทำให้สมาชิกบางกลุ่มของสังคมนี้ใส่หน้ากากและไล่เข่นฆ่าสมาชิกที่เกิดมาเป็นมักเกิ้ล กฎหมายเก่านั้นช่างน่าขัน เป็นฉากน่าหัวร่อจากอดีตที่เลือนหายไปนานแล้ว...  
  
  
_บันทึก_ _ความทรงจำ โดย เนวิลล์ ลองบอทท่อม_ _(_ _ไม่ได้รับการตีพิมพ์_ _)_ _หน้า_ _733_  
  
เบลซ ซาบินี่บอกว่าสคริมเจอร์ก็แค่คนธรรมดา เพราะฉะนั้นจะฆ่าเขาให้ตายเสียก็ได้ แต่แฮร์รี่ตัดบทเสียก่อน ผมไม่มีวันลืมสีหน้าของเขา ณ ตอนนั้นเลย ภาคภูมิและตั้งมั่น เป็นกริฟฟินดอร์อย่างแท้จริง "ถ้าร่วมมือกันไม่ได้ ก็ต้องเอาชนะมันให้ได้" แฮร์รี่พูด สายตาจับนิ่งที่เปลวไฟในเตาผิง "และถ้าใช้กำลังไม่ได้ ก็ต้องใช้เชาว์ปัญญา" ท่าทางเบลซจะชอบคำพูดนั้นนะ ผมว่า...  
  
  
_บันทึกส่วนตัว เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ เกรนเจอร์ ไม่ลงวันที่_  
  
มันน่าทึ่งมากทีเดียวว่ามีคนที่พร้อมจะสนับสนุนแฮร์รี่มากแค่ไหน ต่อให้สิ่งที่เขากำลังจะทำจะเป็นการเคลื่อนไหวต่อต้านรัฐบาลก็ตาม คนที่คิดเหมือนกับเรา คนที่เสียคนที่รักไปเหมือนกับเรา คนที่ก็แค่รักแฮร์รี่ในความเป็นตัวเขา เมื่อวานนี้แฮร์รี่ได้ชื่อให้พวกเราแล้ว "การเคลื่อนไหว" เขาบอกว่าเลือกคำที่จะใช้ในประโยคสนทนาทั่วไปได้โดยไม่ต้องโดนเพ่งเล็ง ฉันว่าเขาก็พูดถูกอยู่เหมือนกันนะ เพราะคำว่า "ภาคีแห่งฟินิกซ์" มันแทบจะเท่ากับคำว่า "องค์กรลับ" เลยทีเดียว...  
  
::  
  
_ลอนดอน_ _,_ _เลขที่สิบสอง กริมโมลด์เพลส_  
  
แฮร์รี่ยืนพิงขอบหน้าต่างในห้องรับแขก แง้มมองผ่านช่องว่างของม่านไปยังถนนเบื้องล่าง นกพิราบตัวหนึ่งไซ้ขนอยู่บนขอบตึกใต้หน้าต่าง นกพิราบเพียงหนึ่งตัวเท่านั้น แต่แฮร์รี่รู้ดีว่าถ้าเกิดอะไรที่มันคิดว่าสำคัญขึ้นจำนวนนกพิราบจะเพิ่มทวีคูณในเวลาไม่นาน ไม่ต่างอะไรกับมนุษย์ ถ้าให้สิ่งที่พอจะมีค่ากับใครสักคน ไม่นานก็จะมีคนมาติดตามอีกไม่น้อย นั่นรึเปล่าคือสิ่งที่ทำให้การเคลื่อนไหวยังคงอยู่ได้? หรือผู้คนจะมาตามแสงเรืองของอำนาจที่ตัวเขาเองไม่ได้ต้องการแต่อาจจะคว้ามาได้ อำนาจที่หลายคนจะกีดกันเขาเพราะเขายังอายุน้อยเกินไปที่จะใช้มัน  
  
แฮร์รี่ ถอนสายตาจากนกพิราบตัวนั้นและหันหลังให้หน้าต่างพลางหัวเราะอยู่ในใจ ไม่มีหรอกเรื่องที่ว่าเขาเด็กเกินไปที่จะมีอำนาจ คนพวกนั้นไม่รู้จักเรียนรู้จากข้อผิดพลาดเอาเสียเลย ทอม ริดเดิ้ลไม่ได้เกิดมีความเจ้าเล่ห์และทะเยอทะยานขึ้นมาเพียงเพราะเขาอายุถึงเกณฑ์แล้ว ไม่นานหรอก พวกผู้ใหญ่ทั้งหลายในสังคมชั้นสูงจะได้เรียนรู้ว่าความเยาว์วัยนั้นเป็นข้อได้เปรียบ ไม่ใช่อุปสรรค คนของแฮร์รี่เกือบจะพร้อมโจมตี ที่เหลือเพียงอย่างเดียวคือต้องเลือกทีมผู้ร่วมอุดมการณ์ที่แฮร์รี่สนิทและไว้ใจที่สุด แฮร์รี่รู้ดีว่าสิ่งที่เขากำลังทำอยู่คล้ายคลึงกับโวลเดอมอร์และพวกผู้เสพความตายของเขาเพียงไร แต่หมวกคัดสรรก็ _เคย_ คิดจะเอาเขาเข้าบ้านสลิธีรินไม่ใช่หรือ  
  
"ฉันว่าอันนี้น่าจะใช้ได้นะ" เสียงของเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ดังขึ้นขัดจังหวะความคิดของเขา  
  
แฮร์รี่หันไปมองเธอและก็ต้องประหลาดใจ เธออ่านหนังสือที่ไม่ใช่เรื่องวิชาการ -ซักที- หนังสือที่เหมือนจะเป็นนิยายวิทยาศาสตร์ของพวกมักเกิ้ล แต่ก็นั่นแหละ แฮร์รี่บอกตัวเอง เขาน่าจะรู้ดีว่าเธอจะหาความรู้จากทุกสิ่งที่อยู่ในมือจนได้ ต่อให้เป็นเรื่องที่ไม่น่าจะมีสาระอะไรเลยก็ตาม  
  
"ว่ามา" เขาพูดพลางเดินไปนั่งบนเก้าอี้โซฟา พยายามเพ่งสมาธิไปที่กระดานหมากรุกบนโต๊ะเตี้ยๆ แต่ก็ไม่อาจคิดหาทางเดินหมากได้  
  
"กฎสามข้อของหุ่นยนต์" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่พูด  
  
แฮร์รี่หันไปหรี่ตามองเธอ "หุ่นยนต์?"  
  
เธอ โบกหนังสือในมือ "ใช่ หุ่นยนต์ นายอาซิมอฟอะไรนี่เขียนเรื่องของหุ่นยนต์สมองกลที่ถูกสร้างขึ้นเพื่อรับใช้มนุษย์ แล้วก็แต่งกฎขึ้นมาชุดหนึ่งสำหรับหุ่นยนต์เพื่อป้องกันไม่ให้เกิดเรื่องแบบแฟรงเกนสไตน์ที่สิ่งประดิษฐ์กลับแว้งทำร้ายคนสร้างเสียเอง ฉันว่าเราใช้กฎพวกนี้มาเป็นคำปฏิญาณสวามิภักดิ์ได้ ถ้าเรายังจะทำอยู่นะ" ประโยคสุดท้ายจบลงด้วยการหรี่ตาเพ่งแฮร์รี่ ราวกับจะท้าเขาอีกครั้ง  
  
แฮร์รี่ถอนใจ "ไม่ต้องมี 'ถ้า' แล้ว เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ กฎมันคืออะไร?"  
  
"กฎข้อแรกกล่าวว่า หุ่นยนต์จะต้องไม่ทำอันตรายต่อมนุษย์ หรือละเว้นการกระทำใดๆ ซึ่งการละเว้นนั้นส่งผลให้มนุษย์ตกอยู่ในอันตราย" เธออ่าน  
  
แฮร์รี่คิดอยู่ชั่วครู่ "นั่นก็จะจัดการพวกอีโก้จัดมั่นใจในตัวเองสูงที่จะคิดว่าจัดการอะไรๆ ได้ดีกว่าฉัน ทั้งที่อยู่ปลายแถว แต่เรื่องการเชื่อฟังล่ะ?"  
  
"กฎข้อที่สองกล่าวว่า หุ่นยนต์จะต้องเชื่อฟังคำสั่งจากมนุษย์เสมอ ยกเว้นเพียงกรณีที่คำสั่งนั้นขัดแย้งกับกฎข้อแรก"  
  
ริมฝีปากของเฮอร์ไมโอนี่เม้มลงแน่นเมื่อแฮร์รี่ส่งสายตาจ้องหน้าเธอ เธอเองก็ไม่ชอบแนวคิดที่จะต้องบังคับให้คนกลายเป็นเอลฟ์ประจำบ้านเหมือนกัน แต่แฮร์รี่รู้สึกว่ามันก็ยังมีความแตกต่างระหว่างเอลฟ์ประจำบ้านที่เกิดมาโดยไม่มีทางเลือกกับมนุษย์ที่สามารถเลือกได้โดยอิสระว่าจะเชื่อฟังใครหรือไม่ เขาเถียงชนะเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ในข้อนี้มานานแล้ว แต่ก็รู้ดีว่ายังต้องใช้เวลาอีกนานกว่าเฮอร์ไมโอนี่จะยอมรับประเด็นนี้ของคำปฏิญาณสวามิภักดิ์  
  
"ข้อสามล่ะ?" เขาถาม เบือนสายตากลับไปมองกระดานหมากรุกอีกครั้ง บิชอปของราชินีขาวที่กำลังตกอยู่ในวงล้อมของทั้งอัศวินดำและเบี้ยดำกำลังนั่งขัดเล็บกับเสื้อคลุมงาช้างของตัวเองพลางเหลือบตามองเพดาน  
  
"หุ่นยนต์ต้องปกป้องการคงอยู่ของตัวเอง ตราบใดที่การป้องกันตัวเองนั้นไม่ขัดแย้งกับกฎข้อแรกและกฎข้อที่สอง" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ตอบ เธอวางหนังสือลงบนโต๊ะและหยิบคุกกี้ขึ้นมา "ยังมีที่เขาเรียกว่า ปฐมกฎ ที่เป็นเรื่องของมนุษยชาติโดยรวม แต่ฉันว่ามันไม่เกี่ยวกันหรอก"  
  
"ไม่เกี่ยว" แฮร์รี่ตอบ หรี่ตาพร้อมๆ กับที่เลื่อนตัวบิชอปให้พ้นจากอันตราย มันหันมาถลึงตาใส่เขาแต่ก็เลื่อนถอยหลังไปสองช่อง แฮร์รี่เงยหน้าขึ้น "นายว่าไง รอน?"  
  
ในภาพวาดที่แขวนอยู่บนกำแพงนั้น รอนยักไหล่ "ก็ฟังดูดีนะ เพื่อน อัศวินไป E3" อัศวินดำเคลื่อนไปตามที่สั่ง "รุก" รอนพูดเบาๆ  
  
แฮร์รี่ถอนใจและยกมือขึ้นนวดหน้าผาก "นี่ฉันตกหลุมนี้ไปกี่รอบแล้วเนี่ย?"  
  
"หกสิบแปด ไม่รวมครั้งนี้นะ" เป็นเสียงที่ตอบมาอย่างร่าเริง  
  
อย่างน้อยรอนก็จะไม่มีวันเปลี่ยนไป อย่างน้อยนั่นก็ช่วยปลอบประโลมใจเขาได้บ้าง แม้จะมีคำว่า "ไม่มีวัน" อันโหดร้ายติดอยู่ด้วย แฮร์รี่ได้แต่หวังให้ครอบครัววีสลีย์ได้วาดภาพของจินนี่ไว้บ้าง แต่สิ่งที่เธอทิ้งเอาไว้ให้เขาดูต่างหน้าได้มีเพียงแต่ภาพถ่ายซึ่งทั้งหมดก็มอดไหม้ไปพร้อมๆ กับบ้านโพรงกระต่าย ภาพวาดของรอนแขวนอยู่ที่บ้านคุณแม่ของมอลลี่และคุณนายพรีเว็ตก็ไม่ได้เต็มใจจะพรากจากภาพนั้นสักเท่าใด แต่ยังก็เทียบไม่ได้กับความไม่เต็มใจของแฮร์รี่กับเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ในการที่จะต้องพรากจากรอน แฮร์รี่ส่ายหน้าและเบือนหนีจากกระดานหมากรุก ไม่สนใจสายตาจับจ้องจากบิชอปขาว  
  
"เธอจะเอา 'กฎ' พวกนี้มาเขียนใหม่ให้เข้าจุดประสงค์เราใช่มั้ย?" เขาถามเฮอร์ไมโอนี่  
  
เธอพยักหน้าแต่ไม่ยอมมองตาเขา เฮอร์ไมโอนี่จะทำทุกอย่างที่เขาต้องการ แฮร์รี่รู้ดี แต่เธอก็จะไม่ยอมให้เขาตัดสินใจอะไรหุนหันพลันแล่นเหมือนกัน ซึ่งก็เป็นเรื่องดีกระมัง เขาว่านะ ห้าปีของการก่อตั้งเครือข่ายกบฏใต้ดินได้ดึงเอาความหยิ่งทะนงที่ทำให้ทั้งทึ่งและกลัวได้พร้อมๆ กันออกมา หลายครั้งทีเดียวที่เขาเริ่มไม่แน่ใจว่าตนเองกำลังจะกลายเป็นคนแบบที่ตัวแฮร์รีเมื่ออายุสิบห้า แฮร์รี่คนที่ตั้งกองทัพของดัมเบิลดอร์ จะเกลียดเอาหรือเปล่า  
  
"ดี" เขาพูดออกมาดังๆ "อยากรู้จังว่านายคนที่คิดกฎพวกนี้จะว่ายังไงถ้าเขามานั่งอยู่ตรงนี้ด้วย" เขาเสริม  
  
เฮอร์ไมโอนี่หัวเราะแค่น "เขาอาจจะอยากจับพวกเราไปขังเดี่ยวเพราะมาพูดเรื่องเวทมนตร์ก็ได้นะ" เธอตอบ  
  
"สงสัยอีกอย่าง ทำไมโวลเดอมอร์ไม่บังคับให้พวกผู้เสพความตายปฏิญาณไม่คืนคำกับเขา?" รอนถามขึ้นพลางลุกขึ้นไปยืนพิงกรอบรูปวาดแทนตัว  
  
"ไม่รู้สิ" แฮร์รี่ตอบพร้อมยักไหล่  
  
ถ้ามีการใช้ปฏิญาณไม่คืนคำในสงครามของโวลเดอมอร์ ทุกคนคงเละเป็นโจ๊กกันหมดแล้วแน่ โวลเดอมอร์แพ้สงครามครั้งแรกเพราะคำพยากรณ์ โชคชะตาเล็งได้แม่นเสมอเมื่อจำเป็น และเขาแพ้สงครามครั้งที่สองเพราะการทรยศของผู้เสพความตายคู่หนึ่ง ถ้าเดรโก มัลฟอยและสเนปไม่ได้เป็นสายให้ แฮร์รี่เองก็คงตายสนิทเหมือนๆ กับรอน เขาพบว่าริมฝีปากตัวเองกระตุกเล็กน้อย หลายครั้งทีเดียวที่เขาอยากจะตายสนิทเหมือนๆ กับรอน  
  
"บอกได้แค่ฉันดีใจที่เขาไม่ทันคิดเรื่องนั้น" เขาพูดออกมาดังๆ "แต่พวกเราคิดได้ ก็แค่หวังว่ามันจะคุ้มค่าแล้วกัน"  
  
::  
  
_อะรูบา บังกะโลเล็กๆ ในเขตอิสระบาร์คาเดร่า_  
  
เดรโก มัลฟอยนั่งคนกาแฟมองนกนางนวลตัวหนึ่งบินวนช้าๆ ด้านนอกหน้าต่างบ้าน นกตัวนั้นบินต่ำ อาจจะเห็นเหยื่ออยู่บนชายหาดหรือในทะเล จะอีกนานเท่าไหร่กว่าที่มันจะโฉบลงมาคาบอาหารเช้าไปนะ? บางครั้งเดรโกก็นึกอิจฉานก พวกมันไม่ต้องทำอะไรมากกว่าแค่หาอาหารและหลีกเลี่ยงการตกเป็นเหยื่อเสียเอง ครั้งหนึ่งมนุษย์ก็ดำรงชีพแบบเดียวกัน แต่นั่นคือก่อนที่มนุษย์จะค้นพบเวทมนตร์  
  
เสียงที่ดังจากเตาไฟทำให้ให้เดรโกหันกลับไปมองและเห็นเบลซ ซาบินี่ก้าวออกมาบนพรมที่วางไว้ตรงนั้นพอดี  
  
"เบลซ" เดรโกพูดยานคาง วาดไม้กายสิทธิ์ไปทางตู้ใบหนึ่งในครัวและเรียกแก้วกาแฟออกมา "อะไรต่ออะไรเป็นยังไงบ้างล่ะ?"  
  
เบลซก้าว มาที่โต๊ะพร้อมกับทรุดตัวลงนั่ง แก้วใบนั้นลอยมาหยุดตรงหน้า เขาหยิบกาฝรั่งเศสใกล้มือมารินกาแฟเอง "สคริมเจอร์ตายแล้ว เช้าเมื่อวานนี้" เขาพูด "ฉันเพิ่งคุยกับแฮร์รี่แล้ว..."  
  
เดรโกทำเสียงเบาพลางยกมือขึ้นห้าม "ขออนุญาตปฏิเสธที่จะฟังเรื่องงี่เง่าเกี่ยวกับพอตเตอร์และขบวนการแก๊งเด็กอยากเป็นนักต่อสู้เพื่อชีวิตนะ แค่นายเข้าไปร่วมด้วยฉันก็อายแทนจะแย่อยู่แล้ว เป็นสลิธีรินแต่กลับไปเดินตามตูดกริฟฟินดอร์ต้อยๆ! ศักดิ์ศรีอยู่ไหน! อายมั่งมั้ย!"  
  
"เลิกจิกเรื่องนั้นซะทีน่า" เบลซบ่นระหว่างตักน้ำตาลใส่กาแฟ  
  
"จะเลิกทันทีที่นายประกาศตัดญาติจากขบวนการใต้ดินสิ้นศักดิ์ศรีนั่น เลิกเคียงบ่าเคียงไหล่กับเลือดสีโคลนแล้ว..."  
  
"ไม่ ต้องมาเทศนาหรอก โอเคมั้ย? ลืมไปแล้วเหรอไงว่าโลกหมุนไปจนมันไม่ใช่ยุคที่เค้าฮิตแฟชั่นเกลียดพวกเลือดสีโคลนกันแล้ว เป็นสลิธีรินประสาอะไรถึงรับสถานการณ์ที่เปลี่ยนไปไม่ได้?"  
  
"สลิธีรินที่ตายแล้วน่ะสิ" เดรโกตอบเบาๆ พลางนึกถึงการประชุมบ้านประจำปีที่อาจารย์สเนปจะปาฐกถายืดยาวเรื่องความสำคัญของการได้อยู่ในบ้านของซาลาซาร์ _บ้านของซาลาซาร์_ เดรโกยิ้มเยาะพลางหันไปหาเบลซ "นายรู้มั้ยว่าใครสร้างบ้านหลังนี้?"  
  
"มันเกี่ยวอะไรกับเรื่องที่พูดกันด้วย?"  
  
"เอสทาบาน ซาลาซาร์ อิ รูซ เดอ อัลเลนเด" เดรโกพูดต่อ "ลุงของแม่ฉัน ที่รอบๆ บ้านนี่พวกมักเกิ้ลเรียกกันว่า _พอร์โต ฟรังโค_ สมัยก่อนที่พวกนี้จะเป็นเขตปกครองตนเอง ตอนนี้ก็แค่เหมือนเป็นเขตปลอดภาษี... สิ่งที่พวกนั้นไม่รู้ก็คือท่าเรือปลอดภาษีติดทะเลนี่เป็นเขตโบราณที่มีเวทมนตร์รวมตัวกันสูงมาก สูงจนใช้เวทมนตร์สู้กันไม่ได้เลย"  
  
"ขอประเด็นหน่อยได้มั้ยเพื่อน?" เบลซถาม  
  
เดรโกมองหน้าเขาอย่างหงุดหงิด "ประเด็นคือ เอสทาบาน ซาลาซาร์รู้เรื่องนี้ดีตอนที่สร้างบ้านหลังนี้ ที่นี่เป็นเหมือนถ้ำกันระเบิดตดของมักเกิ้ล"  
  
"หลุมหลบภัย"  
  
"นั่นแหละ ที่นี่ฉันจะปลอดภัยจากการโจมตีด้วยเวทมนตร์ทุกรูปแบบ เพราะงั้นทำไมจะต้องสนเรื่องยุคสมัยที่เปลี่ยนไปด้วย?" เดรโกยืดไหล่ขึ้นและมองตรงไปที่ตาของเบลซ "ถ้าพอตเตอร์อยากปฏิวัติ มันเกี่ยวอะไรกับฉัน? ฉันใช้หนี้หมดแล้ว ฉันทรยศต่อเจ้าแห่งความมืดแล้วก็เสียทั้งพ่อกับแม่ไป มันไม่ค่อยคุ้มกันเท่าไหร่แต่ก็โทษใครไม่ได้นอกจากโทษตัวเอง แต่ทั้งนายและพอตเตอร์จะมาขอให้ฉันเสี่ยงอะไรมากกว่านี้ไม่ได้ ในเมื่อสิ่งเดียวที่ฉันเหลืออยู่คือตัวเอง" เดรโกตบท้ายด้วยเสียงหัวเราะแค่นและเริ่มคนกาแฟมากเกินจำเป็น  
  
"ข้าฯ ว่าท่านก็พร่ำบ่นหนักเกินไป" เบลซพึมพำ "แต่นั่นแหละ ฉันไม่ได้มาเพื่อประเมินการเลือกอยู่ที่นี่กับปลากับนักดำน้ำมักเกิ้ลหรอก และรู้สึกว่าจะไม่ได้ _พยายาม_ ชักจูงให้นายทำอะไรอย่างอื่น ก็แค่คิดว่านายอาจจะสนใจที่ตอนนี้พอสกริมเจอร์ตายแล้ว แฮร์รี่ก็ทิ้งแผนเดิม ตอนนี้เขาจะลงแข่งเอาเก้าอี้รัฐมนตรี"  
  
เดรโกทำช้อนหล่นจากมือ ตกลงไปกระทบข้างแก้วกาแฟด้วยเสียง _เคล้ง_  
  
"ถ้าเลือกเล่นให้ดี นายอาจจะกลับบ้านได้" เบลซพูดต่อ  
  
เดรโกถอนใจและใช้ปลายนิ้วนวดขมับ "ดีใจเหลือเกินที่ยังมั่นใจได้ว่านายจะพูดสิ่งที่ชาวบ้านรู้อยู่แล้วเสมอนะ ซาบินี่"  
  
::  
  
_ลอนดอน_ _,_ _สวนแขวน_  
  
แม้จะดูเหมือนว่าพวกเขาทำเล่นคะนองช่วงสงครามไปวันๆ แต่เฟร็ดและจอร์จ วีสลีย์ก็รอบคอบพอที่จะเตรียมพินัยกรรมไว้ เอกสารที่แจ้งว่าชายทั้งสองมอบทุกอย่างให้แก่ "อาร์เธอร์ เบอร์แทรม วีสลีย์, มอลลี่ โรเบอร์ตา วีสลีย์, บิล อาร์เธอร์ วีสลีย์, ชาร์ลี อเลน วีสลีย์, โรนัลด์ บิลเลียส วีสลีย์, จิเนฟรา มอลลี่ วีสลีย์ และ เฟลอร์ เดอลากูร์ วีสลีย์ แต่ไม่ให้ เพอร์ซี่ย์ อิกเนเชียส วีสลีย์เด็ดๆ"  
  
ชาร์ลีเป็นคนเดียวที่ยังมีชีวิตอยู่ เขาจึงลาออกจากเขตสงวนพันธุ์มังกรกลับมาอังกฤษ แต่เพราะไม่อยากจะทำงานในร้านที่ทุกอย่างในนั้นทำให้เขาคิดถึงครอบครัวที่เสียไป เขาจึงขายร้านเกมกลวิเศษวีสลีย์และสิทธิบัตรสินค้าที่คู่แฝดคิดค้นทั้งหมดให้กับร้านซองโก้ที่กิจการเริ่มกระเตื้องขึ้น แบ่งกำไรจากการขายไปซื้อบ้านใหม่ใกล้ๆ ลอนดอน ลงทุนกับเกลดแร็กซ์และฮันนี่ดุ๊กส์ และสร้างภัตตาคารใหม่ที่ท้ายตรอกไดแอกอน: สวนแขวน  
  
แผ่นป้ายทองเหลืองเรียบๆ ที่แขวนอยู่หน้าประตูร้านเป็นที่ระลึกถึงครอบครัววีสลีย์ ตัวร้านเองนั้นสร้างเลียนแบบสวนแขวนแห่งบาบิโลนด้วยระเบียงหลังคาโค้งเกยทับกันบนเสาต้นหนา ระเบียงแต่ละด้านจัดที่ตั้งโต๊ะเพียงสองส่วนโดยมีต้นปาล์มและอ่างบัวช่วยกั้นให้ความส่วนตัวกับลูกค้า ผนังตึกทั้งหมดสร้างด้วยกระจกติดฟิล์มกรองแสงที่ทำให้มองจากด้านนอกไม่ค่อยเห็นแต่มองออกจากด้านในได้อย่างแจ่มชัด ระเบียงขั้นที่สูงที่สุดมีน้ำพุเล็กๆ กับแผ่นทองเหลืองวีสลีย์อีกหนึ่งแผ่น และบาร์ที่ใหญ่จนเกือบเต็มพื้นที่ บาร์นั้นเป็นเขตของชาร์ลี แต่ที่ทางด้านขวาบนชั้นถัดลงมานั้นเป็นโต๊ะที่สงวนไว้ให้แฮร์รี่แต่เพียงผู้เดียว  
  
แฮร์รี่รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองเป็นหัวหน้ากลุ่มมาเฟีย และยิ่งรู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าความรู้สึกนั้นไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นลอยๆ โดยไม่มีสาเหตุยิ่งทำให้เขาเวียนหัว  
  
เขาเหลือบมองเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ที่ประคองแก้วค็อกเทล และแอบมองเขาจากดวงตาที่หรุบลง บทสนทนาของทั้งสองเงียบไปชั่วขณะ แต่ในเมื่อบริกรมาเก็บจานไปแล้วก็ไม่เหลือทางเลือกอื่นนอกจากคุยกันต่อ แฮร์รี่เกลียดช่วงเวลานี้เหลือเกิน ความตายของสกริมเจอร์เป็นสิ่งที่ไม่มีใครคาดคิดมาก่อน ตัวเขาเองไม่ได้คิดไว้เลยด้วยซ้ำ แต่มันทำให้เขาโมโหมากที่จะต้องเปลี่ยนแผน และยิ่งโมโหมากขึ้นที่ตัวเองไม่ได้คาดคะเนถึงเหตุการณ์นี้ไว้ก่อนด้วย  
  
"นี่ เราจะถ่วงเวลาต่อไปไม่ได้แล้วนะ" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่พูด เธอผลักแก้วค็อกเทลออกไปและหรี่ตาจ้องเขาเอาเรื่อง "เธอต้องเริ่มร่างนโยบายทางการเมือง เราไม่มีเวลามาวิเคราะห์แล้วว่าการตายของสกริมเจอร์ส่งผลกระทบกับสถานการณ์ การเมืองโดยรวมยังไง แล้วเราก็ไม่มีเวลาที่จะ..."  
  
"ใช่สิ เราไม่มีเวลาจะทำห่าอะไรเลย" แฮร์รี่ขัด  
  
"ยิ่งใช้เวลาวางแผนนานเท่าไหร่ ก็ยิ่งจะทำผิดได้มากขึ้นเท่านั้น" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเยือกเย็นแบบที่ปกติเธอสงวนไว้ใช้กับแม่ของเธอเท่านั้น "เราทำให้มันเวิร์คสำหรับเราได้นะ แต่เธอต้องเวิร์คกับฉันก่อน"  
  
"ก็ไม่เห็นได้ทำอะไรอย่างอื่นมาตลอดห้าปีที่ผ่านมานะ เฮอร์ไมโอนี่…"  
  
"งั้นเธอก็ยิ่งน่าจะจำได้ว่าการพูดขัดฉันน่ะไม่ดีเลย เพราะทำให้ฉันเสียสมาธิ" เฮอร์ไมโอรี่ฟังดูเหมือนแมคกอนากัลจนน่ากลัว  
  
"โทษที" แฮร์รี่พึมพำ "ก็แค่โมโหชิบหายเลย"  
  
"ไม่เห็นแปลกใจ" เสียงยานคางที่คุ้นเคยเกินไปดังขึ้น  
  
แฮร์รี่หันควับไปและพบกับเดรโก มัลฟอยที่ก้าวออกมาจากด้านหลังต้นปาล์ม _นั่น_ เป็นภาพที่ไม่ได้เห็นได้ทุกวัน มัลฟอยแทบจะไม่เปลี่ยนไปเลย นอกจากว่าตอนนี้เขาไว้ผมยาว ยาวเลยบ่าลงมามากกว่าหนึ่งนิ้ว และร่างกายหนาล่ำขึ้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด อาจจะใช้เวลาว่างมัวแต่ดำน้ำดูปะการังอย่างที่เบลซบอกก็ได้  
  
"นายมาทำอะไรที่นี่?" แฮร์รี่ถาม เขารู้ว่ามันไม่สุภาพ รู้ว่าเขาควรจะต้องเคารพชายตรงหน้าสักนิดหากคิดถึงสิ่งที่เขายอมเสียสละในช่วงสงคราม แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น มันกลับง่ายกว่าที่จะให้ความเคารพในตอนที่สิ่งนั้นเป็นแค่คำลอยๆ แต่ไม่ง่ายเลยที่จะเคารพอะไรสักอย่างที่ยืนยิ้มเยาะอยู่ตรงหน้า  
  
"ลูกทรพีกลับมาแล้ว" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่พึมพำ  
  
มัลฟอยหันไปมองเธอชั่วครู่ก่อนจะหันกลับมาหาแฮร์รี่ "ก็ยังทรงเสน่ห์กันเหมือนเดิม" เขาพูด เดินตรงเข้ามาที่โต๊ะ ดึงเก้าอี้ออกและทรุดตัวนั่งพลางวางมือทั้งสองข้างไว้บนตัก "แล้วคนสองคนที่ฉันไม่ชอบที่สุดในโลกเป็นยังไงกันบ้างล่ะ?"  
  
"แย่กว่าตอนก่อนที่จะนายจะโผล่มา" แฮร์รี่ตอกกลับ "นายยังไม่ตอบคำถามฉัน"  
  
ดวงตาสีเทาเยือกเย็นของมัลฟอยหรี่ลง "แหล่งข่าวฉันบอกว่า นายสามารถคิดการณ์ใหญ่ให้ตัวเองต้องจนมุมได้อีกแล้ว..."  
  
เฮอร์ไมโอนี่หัวเราะพรืด "แหล่งข่าวงั้นเหรอ? ก็เห็นมีแต่เบลซคนเดียว เชื่อเขาเลย มัลฟอย"  
  
"ไม่สำคัญหรอกว่าแหล่งข่าวของฉันจะเป็นใคร" มัลฟอยตอบ "ประเด็นอยู่ที่ดูเหมือนนายพอตเตอร์นี่กำลังจะต้องการความช่วยเหลือทุกอย่างที่จะหาได้ในการผจญภัยน่าตื่นเต้นครั้งใหม่"  
  
"ดูเหมือนนายจะหลอนตัวเองไปว่าฉันไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองทำอะไรอยู่นะ" แฮร์รี่พูด เขาตั้งใจคุมน้ำเสียงให้ราบเรียบ ถึงอย่างไรมัลฟอยก็ยังเป็นมัลฟอยอยู่วันยันค่ำ เขาไม่จำเป็นจะต้องได้ยินดีกับการรู้ว่าเขาทำให้แฮร์รี่ยิ่งหงุดหงิดมากขึ้นไปอีก  
  
"นี่ พอตเตอร์ ฉันเคยได้ยินร่างแผนคร่าวๆ มาตั้งแต่ตอนที่นายเพิ่งเริ่ม 'การเคลื่อนไหว' งี่เง่านี่แล้ว ไม่ว่านายจะเป็นรัฐมนตรีกระทรวงเวทมนตร์ที่ได้รับเลือกตั้งมาอย่างถูกต้อง หรือเป็นนักปฏิวัติชิงตำแหน่งชาวบ้าน สิ่งที่นายกำลังจะทำก็จะทำให้นายไม่ได้รับความนิยมทั้งนั้น โดยเฉพาะความนิยมจากคนประเภทเดียวกันกับฉัน"  
  
"คนประเภทเดียวกันกับนายคือเหตุผลที่ฉันทำสิ่งที่ทำอยู่ มัลฟอย ฉันไม่ได้กังวลเรื่องที่จะต้องบีบคนพวกนั้นเลย ที่จริงออกจะตั้งตารอด้วยซ้ำนะ"  
  
มัลฟอยกลอกตา "ก็เหมือนที่บอกไปเมื่อหลายปีก่อน ยิ่งบีบคนประเภทเดียวกับฉันมากเท่าไหร่ ก็ยิ่งเป็นผลเสียต่อตัวนายเองในระยะยาวมากเท่านั้น พวกนั้นทั้งถือเงินและเป็นคนจัดการเรื่องเศรษฐกิจ ในโลกแห่งความเป็นจริงนายต้องคิดให้ไกลกว่าแค่คิดจะแก้แค้นสิ แล้วนี่น่ะเหรอที่พยายามจะให้ฉันเชื่อว่านายรู้ตัวว่าทำอะไรอยู่? ผ่านมาตั้งห้าปีแล้ว แต่นายยังคิดเองไม่ได้เลยเนี่ยนะ?  
  
แฮร์รี่เปิดปากจะค้าน แต่มือของเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ก็วางบนต้นแขนของเขาเป็นเชิงห้ามเสียก่อน สายตาที่เธอมองมัลฟอยนั้นผสมผสานระหว่างความรังเกียจและความสนใจใครรู้ "เธอต้องการอะไรจากเรากันแน่?" เธอถามขึ้นและไม่ลืมที่จะเน้นคำว่า ' _เรา_ ' "อย่าบอกนะว่าอยู่ดีๆ ก็เกิดเปลี่ยนใจและอยากกลับมาช่วยกันเพราะเกิดเชื่อในรัฐบาลที่สุจริตขึ้นมาน่ะ"  
  
แต่มัลฟอยกับจ้องไปที่มือของเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ที่วางอยู่บนแขนแฮร์รี่ "ไม่มีแหวนเหรอ เกรนเจอร์? นึกว่าเธอสองคนจะเจิมความสัมพันธ์นั่นไปแล้วซะอีก เห็นว่าออกจะคิดดีทำดีและเป็นคนดีกันขนาดนี้"  
  
แฮร์รี่ต้องพยายามห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้ชกเขา มัลฟอยรู้ดีที่สุดว่าความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างแฮร์รี่กับเฮอร์ไมโอนี่นั้นจบไปนานแล้ว และสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นเป็นเพียงความผิดพลาดที่ไม่ได้มาจากอะไรอย่างอื่นนอกจากความสิ้นหวังและความเศร้าโศกจากการสูญเสียจินนี่และรอน แต่เขาก็เข้าใจว่ามัลฟอยแค่กำลังพยายามจะปั่นหัวพวกเขา ทำให้ทั้งสองรู้สึกเหมือนว่าต้องการเขา นี่เป็นวิธีของมัลฟอย ทำตัวเป็นหนามยอกอกของศัตรู หนามที่แหลมเสียจนคนประมาณความเสียหายจากหนามนั้นมากเกินจริงไป  
  
"นี่จะบอกว่าเธอมาเพื่อเมาท์อย่างเดียวงั้นเหรอ?" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบสนิท  
  
มัลฟอย เลิกคิ้ว "ไม่ใช่" เขาพูดและตามด้วยความเงียบที่สั้นเกินกว่าจะเคอะเขินแต่ก็ยาวกว่าที่จะไม่มีคนสนใจ "ที่ฉันพยายามจะบอกคือ ฉันอยากจะเสนอความช่วยเหลือเป็นการให้คำปรึกษาเรื่องการเลือกตั้งอันหาค่าไม่ได้ เพื่อหาเสียงสนับสนุนจาก 'คนประเภทฉัน' เพื่อให้พอตเตอร์ได้เป็นรัฐมนตรี"  
  
"แลกกับอะไร?" แฮร์รี่ถาม  
  
"การคุ้มครอง" มัลฟอยตอบ "ฉันอยากกลับบ้าน แต่นายก็รู้ดีแก่ใจว่ากลับไม่ได้ นอกจากจะยอมตกเป็นเป้าของ ... เพื่อนสนิทของเราทั้งสองคน ถ้านายนั่งเก้าอี้รัฐมนตรี นายจะสามารถจัดการคุ้มครองที่ฉันต้องการให้ได้"  
  
แฮร์รี่ครุ่นคิดเงียบๆ มัลฟอยไม่เพียงแต่พูดถึงความเป็นไปได้ที่ตัวเขาเองจะต้องตายด้วยน้ำมือของอดีตผู้เสพความตาย แต่เขากำลังพูดถึงการล่อแมคแนร์ ครอบครัวเลสแตรงค์ และพวกที่เหลือทั้งหมดออกมาด้วย พวกนั้นฉลาดกว่าที่จะมาตามล่าแฮร์รี่ แต่การทรยศของมัลฟอยก็กำหนดชะตาของเขาตั้งแต่ตอนนั้นแล้ว เขาต้องหนี หรือไม่อย่างนั้นก็สู้จนตาย... และจนถึงวันนี้เขาก็หนีมาตลอด แต่ตอนนี้เขากลับมาเสนอตัวเป็นเหยื่อล่อให้เอง ทำไมกัน?  
  
"โกหก" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่พูด "เธอจะจ้างบอดี้การ์ดให้มากเท่ากับกระทรวงก็ยังทำได้ มัลฟอย ถ้าเธออยากกลับมาที่นี่จริงๆ มันก็แค่เป็นเรื่องเงิน"  
  
"เงินที่ฉันไม่อยากจะจ่าย" มัลฟอยตอบ "และต่อให้จ่ายไปแล้วคนของฉันกำจัดหนึ่งใน เอ่อ เพื่อนของเราไป ฉันก็ต้องไปนอนอัซคาบันภายในไม่เกินชั่วโมงแน่ ถ้าคนอื่นเป็นคนกุมบังเหียนกระทรวงเวทมนตร์น่ะนะ" เขาเหลือบตามองมาทางแฮร์รี่  
  
แฮร์รี่รู้สึกราวกับเขาย้อนเวลากลับไปในอดีต น้ำเสียงของมัลฟอย ท่าทางของเขา ไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยนไปจากช่วงหลังสงครามใหม่ๆ เลย ทั้งสามคนเคยนั่งถกกันแบบนี้มาแล้วในช่วงที่เพิ่งเริ่มก่อตั้ง 'การเคลื่อนไหว' พวกเขาไม่เคยเรียกได้ว่าเป็นเพื่อนกัน แต่แฮร์รี่เป็นคนที่ต้องทำดีกับคนที่มีบุญคุณด้วย บางครั้งเขายังเคยคิดหวังร้ายให้มัลฟอยรู้จักตายไปเสียให้จบๆ เหมือนกับสเนปเสียด้วยซ้ำ  
  
"ทำไมล่ะ มัลฟอย? ทำไมมาเอาตอนนี้?" เขาถามและเอนตัวลงพิงเก้าอี้  
  
มัลฟอยกระพริบตา "ที่นี่คือบ้านของฉัน" เขาตอบหลังจากเงียบไปชั่วขณะ  
  
"ต่อให้มีรัฐบาลที่ญาติดีกับพวกเลือดสีโคลนน่ะเหรอ?" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ถามเสียงเข้ม  
  
"นั่น" มัลฟอยตอบ "ไม่จำเป็นเลย" เขาหยิบนามบัตรออกมาหนึ่งใบ วางมันลงบนโต๊ะและไสมาทางแฮร์รี่ "นี่ตำแหน่งพิกัดฟลูของฉันที่บาร์คาเดร่า เผื่อนายเกิดสนใจข้อเสนอของฉัน ไปคนเดียวนะ"  
  
เขาลุกขึ้น เก้าอี้ไถลไปกับพื้นเพียงเล็กน้อย แล้วชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าเขาก็หายตัวไปรวดเร็วพอๆ กับเมื่อตอนที่เขาปรากฏตัวขึ้น  
  
"ก็ ไม่เลวนะ" แฮร์รี่พูดกับเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ซึ่งจู่ๆ ก็เกิดสนใจของเหลวในแก้วเครื่องดื่มตรงหน้าขึ้นมา  
  
::  
  
_อะรูบา บ้านพักตากอากาศของเอสทาบาน ซาลาซาร์_  
  
คริสเตียนเกิดและโตในย่านพ่อมดของเมืองโอเรนจ์สแต็ด และเพราะพ่อแม่ให้เขาเรียนที่บ้านแทนที่จะส่งไปเรียนโรงเรียนเวทมนตร์ของทวีป เขาจึงไม่ค่อยรู้จักโลกและเรียกได้ว่าไม่ฉลาดนัก แต่เขารูปร่างดีมาก เดรโกโอบนิ้วตัวเองรอบข้อมือบางของคริสเตียนก่อนที่จะจูงเขาไปทางห้องนอน แต่ก่อนจะทันได้ก้าวไปก็เกิดเสียงดังมาจากเตาผิงพร้อมๆ กับที่พอตเตอร์ก้าวออกมา เสื้อคลุมหน้าหนาวบนร่างเขาดูผิดที่ผิดทางอย่างมาก  
  
เดรโกครางออกมาดังๆ ให้คริสเตียนได้ยิน "ให้ฟ้าผ่าแพะเถอะ" เขาพูดเป็นภาษาดัตช์ "คนรู้จักเก่าฉันเอง จากสมัยเรียนน่ะ สงสัยจะต้องคุยกับเขาเป็นการส่วนตัว ยกโทษให้ฉันนะ?"  
  
ดวงตาสีฟ้าของคริสเตียนกร้าวขึ้นเล็กน้อย "ตราบใดที่นายคุยกับเขาอย่างเดียว"  
  
เดรโกหัวเราะก่อนที่จะประสานนิ้วของเขาเข้ากับคริสเตียนระหว่างที่นำเขาไปทางเตาผิง "ไม่ต้องกลัว นายคนนี้ผอมเกินรสนิยมฉันอยู่แล้ว" เขาโกหก "และโง่เกินไปมากด้วย" เขาพูดต่อ โกหกคำโตพอๆ กัน พอตเตอร์ยืนมองทั้งคู่อยู่ สายตาจับจ้องไปยังสองมือที่จับกันแน่น เดรโกคุ้นกับสายตานั้นเป็นอย่างดี สายตาที่บ่งบอกความรู้สึกผสมผสานระหว่างความขยะแขยงที่พยายามอดกลั้นไว้กับความไม่อยากเชื่อสายตาตัวเอง การถูกมองด้วยสายตาแบบนี้เป็นสิ่งหนึ่งที่เขาเคยกลัวมากเมื่อสมัยวัยรุ่น เขาเคยรู้สึกว่าสายตานั้นทำให้เขาเป็นคนที่แตกต่าง ไม่ปกติ ไม่ใช่ 'พวกเรา' แปลกดีเหมือนกันว่าเรื่องพวกนั้นเคยเป็นเรื่องใหญ่สำหรับเดรโก  
  
แต่แล้วเขาก็เริ่มใช้ชีวิตของตัวเอง และแม้เดรโกจะต้องทำใจยอมรับการทำตัวให้เข้ากับสังคมส่วนใหญ่ เพราะเหมือนกับคำกล่าวที่ว่ามีแต่เกย์ด้วยกันเท่านั้นถึงจะรักเกย์อีกคนอย่างแท้จริงได้ แต่สายตาแบบนั้นไม่ทำให้เขารู้สึกกลัว รู้สึกผิด หรือรู้สึกอับอายได้อีกต่อไป เขาเพียงแค่รำคาญเท่านั้น นี่แสดงว่าพอตเตอร์เป็นหนึ่งใน _พวกนั้น_ สินะ? และก่อนที่เขาจะเดินไปถึงเตาผิง เขาก็พึมพำ "รอสักครู่" กับพอตเตอร์และหันไปจูบลาคริสเตียนอย่างดูดดื่มเสียจนเขาไม่อยากจะปล่อยให้คริสเตียนกลับไปเลย  
  
แต่เขาก็ไปและเดรโกก็หันกลับมาหาพอตเตอร์ที่ยืนทำหน้านิ่วอยู่ "นี่นายต้องทำขนาดนั้นจริงๆ ด้วยเหรอ?"  
  
"ทำอะไร?" เดรโกถามพลางผายมือไปยังโต๊ะในครัว  
  
"จูบ _แฟนหนุ่ม_ ของ นายต่อหน้าฉันอย่างนั้น" พอตเตอร์ตอบ เขาเดินไปนั่งที่โต๊ะก่อนที่จะเงยหน้ากลับขึ้นมามองเดรโกที่ไม่รู้ว่าจะ หัวเราะหรือร้องไห้ดี ไอ้เวรจองหองนี่กล้าดีขนาดนั้น มาบอกว่าเดรโกควรจะทำอะไรในบ้านของตัวเอง  
  
"นี่ ฉันไม่ได้จะว่าอะไรหรอกนะ" พอตเตอร์พูดต่อ "นายจะชอบอะไรหรือใครฉันก็ไม่สน แต่นายไม่จำเป็นต้องโชว์...รสนิยม ขนาดนั้นต่อหน้ากันก็ได้"  
  
"อ๋อ _เหรอ_?" ความรำคาญของเดรโกเริ่มก่อตัวขึ้นจนกลายเป็นความโมโห "งั้นถามหน่อย คุณพอตเตอร์พ่อพระ โลกเวทมนตร์ใหม่ไฉไลของนายจะเป็นที่ที่พวกคนอย่างฉันจะโดนบอกให้เก็บ 'รสนิยม' ไว้ในที่ลับหรือเปล่า?"  
  
"ไม่ใช่อยู่แล้ว" พอตเตอร์ตอบพลางขมวดคิ้ว "แต่นายตั้งใจประชดฉัน ซึ่งไม่ต้องก็ได้ ฉันว่านายก็เข้าใจว่าคนส่วนใหญ่ไม่อยากจะเห็นเรื่องแบบนั้นหรอก มันผิดธรรมชาติ"  
  
ไอ้คนใจตุ๊ด มือถือสากปากถือศีล! เดรโกนั่งลงตรงข้ามกับพอตเตอร์และพยายามใจเย็นที่สุดเท่าที่จะทนได้ "พวกเลือดบริสุทธิ์ที่ต่อสู้เพื่อโวลเดอมอร์ก็รู้สึกว่าพวกเลือดสีโคลนมันไม่ปกติเหมือนกัน" เขาพูดเรียบๆ   
  
คำตอบของพอตเตอร์ดังขึ้นเกือบทันที "อย่าพูดคำนั้น"  
  
"ฉันจะพูดคำไหนมันก็เรื่องของฉัน ตราบใดที่นายยังเป็นพวกเกลียดเกย์งี่เง่าอยู่" เดรโกขึ้นเสียงตอบ  
  
พอตเตอร์กลอกตา "ฉันไม่ได้เกลียดเกย์ ก็แค่ถ้าเลี่ยงได้ก็ไม่อยากจะเห็น ฉันไม่ได้กลัวนาย"  
  
"งั้นทำไมต้องไม่อยากจะเห็นด้วย?" เดรโกถาม และด้วยรอยยิ้มเยาะที่มุมปาก เดรโกจรดนิ้วชี้และนิ้วหัวแม่มือรอบแท่งเทียนสีดำที่ตั้งอยู่กลางโต๊ะและ เริ่มรูดนิ้วเบาๆ พร้อมมองหน้าพอตเตอร์อย่างมีความหมาย "อย่าบอกนะว่านายไม่เคยฝันถึงผู้ชายเลย"  
  
พอตเตอร์หลบสายตา นั่นสีแก้มของเขาเรื่อขึ้นเล็กน้อยด้วยหรือเปล่านะ? แต่เขาก็พึมพำตอบ "ไม่ จริงๆ ไม่เคยเลย บังเอิญไม่ได้ชอบอย่างนั้นน่ะ แต่นั่นไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ทำให้ฉันถ่อมาถึงนี่ เพราะงั้นจะเข้าเรื่องกันได้หรือยัง?"  
  
ชัยชนะตกเป็นของฝั่งมัลฟอยอีกครั้งแล้วครับ ขอได้รับความขอบคุณ "ก็ท่าจะดี" เดรโกตอบ "แต่รอได้เลยว่าฉันจะทำหน้าขยะแขยงถ้าครั้งหน้าฉันเห็นนายกำลังสวาปามปากของเกรนเจอร์อีก เพราะนั่นมันโคตรจะผิดปกติเลย ตามมาตรฐานของฉันน่ะ มันเป็นการเสียทรัพยากรชายที่น่าเอาชิบหายไปอย่างน่าเสียดาย" สีเรื่อบนแก้มของพอตเตอร์ยิ่งเข้มขึ้น แต่ไม่มีคำตอบกลับมา เดรโกได้แต่ยิ้ม "เอาล่ะ ในเมื่อตอนนี้ยังไงฉันก็ไม่อยู่ในรายการของขวัญปีใหม่ที่นายอยากได้แล้ว ไหนมาฟังเหตุผลที่นายถ่อมาที่นี่ซิ"  
  
"ฉันอยากให้นายลงสมัครรับเลือกตั้งเป็นรัฐมนตรีกระทรวงเวทมนตร์" พอตเตอร์พูด  
  
เดรโกปล่อยแท่งเทียนในมือและอ้าปากค้าง  
  
::  
  
_ลอนดอน_ _,_ _กระทรวงเวทมนตร์_  
  
  
กริ เซลดา มาร์ชแบงค์เหนื่อยแล้ว เหลือเวลาอีกหนึ่งชั่วโมงก่อนจะถึงเส้นตายที่เหล่าผู้สมัครรับเลือกตั้งเป็นรัฐมนตรีกระทรวงเวทมนตร์จะมาแจ้งความจำนงจะลงสมัครได้ มาร์ชแบงค์ตั้งใจจะต้องให้ชื่อของทุกคนเข้ามาอยู่ในรายชื่ออย่างเรียบร้อย และเธอไม่ไว้ใจให้ใครคนอื่นในวิเซนกาม็อตทำงานนี้แทนเพราะรู้ดีว่าโดโลเรส อัมบริดจ์จะทำทุกอย่างเท่าที่อำนาจของเธอจะทำได้เพื่อไม่ให้พ่อหนุ่มพอตเตอร์ ได้ลงสมัคร โอกาสที่เธอจะเอาชนะเขาได้แทบจะไม่มีเลย นอกจากปาฏิหาริย์เท่านั้น  
  
เสียงก๊อกแก๊กที่ดังขึ้นจากหน้าประตูทำให้ มาร์ชแบงค์เงยหน้าขึ้นและพบว่านกเขตร้อนหน้าตาประหลาดขนาดมหึมาตัวหนึ่งกำลังเดินเข้ามาในห้องทำงานของเธอพร้อมกับกระดาษม้วนใหญ่ที่มันคาบไว้ในจะงอยปาก เจ้านกตัวนั้นทิ้งของที่นำมาลงแทบเท้าของมาร์ชแบงค์ก่อนที่จะหันหลังกลับแบบไม่มีปีไม่มีขลุ่ยพอๆ กับขาเข้ามา มาร์ชแบงค์ถอนใจพร้อมกับก้มตัวลงอย่างยากลำบากเพื่อเก็บม้วนกระดาษนั้นขึ้นมา  
  
และหลังจากที่คลี่ม้วนกระดาษออกอ่าน เธอต้องเช็คอีกครั้งว่าเธอใส่แว่นอยู่หรือเปล่า ก็ใส่อยู่   
  
"แหม ให้ฟ้าผ่าตายสิคะ!" เธอพึมพำ  
  
::  
  
_ลอนดอน_ _,_ _เลขที่สิบสอง กริมโมลด์เพลส_  
  
สายน้ำอุ่นพรมลงบนแผ่นหลังของแฮร์รี่ที่หลับตาลง พยายามจะผ่อนคลายและคิดเรื่องพรุ่งนี้แทนที่จะมัวแต่ฝังใจกับการถกเถียงกับมัลฟอยก่อนหน้า เขาไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าอะไรดลใจให้เขาเปิดปากพูดเรื่องเกย์ไปอย่างนั้น ก็เห็นกันอยู่ชัดๆ ว่ามัลฟอยใช้แฟนหนุ่มของตัวเองเพื่อยั่วให้แฮร์รี่หัวเสีย แต่แน่ล่ะ ถ้าแฮร์รี่ไม่ได้โผล่ไป มัลฟอยกับแฟนหนุ่มคนนั้นคงจะทำอะไรที่มากกว่าแค่จูบกันหน้าเตาผิงอีกเยอะ  
  
แฮร์รี่ลืมตาขึ้นทันทีที่ภาพที่มัลฟอยกำลังจูบคนรักของเขาลอยขึ้นมาอยู่ในภวังค์ ข้อเสียของการมีสติสัมปชัญญะก็คือการที่คนเราไม่อาจจะห้ามความคิดหรือความทรงจำบางอย่างไม่ให้กลับมาปรากฏในหัวได้ ไม่ว่าจะอยากให้มันหายไปเพียงใด ก็เหมือนกับเวลาที่มีคนบอกซ้ำๆ ว่าอย่าไปคิดถึงช้างสีชมพู นิ้วของมัลฟอยที่รูดขึ้นลงกับแท่งเทียนบนโต๊ะ ความตั้งใจที่จะทำให้แฮร์รี่ได้อายฉายชัดอยู่ในดวงตา _อย่าบอกนะว่านายไม่เคยฝันถึงผู้ชายเลย_  
  
แท่งเทียนกลายเป็นเนื้ออุ่น และนิ้วเรียวของมัลฟอยก็ลูบไล้อยู่กับผิวที่แสนไวต่อความรู้สึก นิ้วหัวแม่มือเอื้อมไปวนเนิบช้ากับส่วนยอด… แฮร์รี่นิ่วหน้าเมื่อรู้สึกได้ถึงการตอบสนองจากร่างกายตัวเอง เขาพยายามจะลบภาพนั้นออกไป พยายามคิดถึงสิ่งอื่น อะไรก็ได้ มือขาวของมัลฟอยจับบ่ากว้างทั้งสองของเขาไว้ ลิ้นอุ่นซอกซอนล้อเล่นกับใบหูแฮร์รี่... _มันเป็นการเสียทรัพยากรชายที่น่าเอาชิบหายไปอย่างน่าเสียดาย_  
  
แฮร์รี่ใช้มือซ้ายยันตัวจากผนังกระเบื้องในขณะที่มือขวากำรอบไออุ่นที่หว่างขา หลับตาและพยายามนึกภาพแฟนหนุ่มของมัลฟอย เนวิลล์ คิงสลีย์ -- ใครก็ได้ ถ้าเขาจะต้องช่วยตัวเองกับจินตนาการเกย์ครั้งแรก ขอแค่ไม่ให้คิดถึงเดรโกเฮงซวยมัลฟอยเป็นพอ เขาเคยฝันถึงชายอื่นเหมือนกัน แต่ก็เป็นแค่เลือนราง ไม่ใช่ถึงขึ้นลงไม้ลงมือกันเลยอย่างนี้ แฮร์รี่ได้ยินแต่เสียงของมัลฟอยก้องอยู่ในหู เห็นแต่ดวงตาสีเทาของมัลฟอยจับจ้องอยู่ รู้สึกแต่มือของมัลฟอย ห้วงอารมณ์ของเขาพุ่งขึ้นถึงขีดสุด ของเหลวสีขาวขุ่นไหลเปื้อนเป็นทางบนผนังลื่น แฮร์รี่แทบไม่รับรู้ถึงกระแสน้ำที่พุ่งกระทบลำคอด้านหลัง  
  
ห่าเถอะ ต้องออกไปเที่ยวซะบ้างแล้ว  
  
::  
  
_วิลท์เชียร์_ _,_ _คฤหาสน์มัลฟอย_  
  
ผ้าใบที่เคลื่อนตัวออกจากการปกคลุมแกรนด์เปียโนของคุณแม่ส่งละอองฝุ่นฟุ้งกระจายไปทั่ว เดรโกเปิดฝาเปียโน สุ่มกดคีย์ไปเรื่อย เสียงสูงต่ำที่ไม่มีทั้งจังหวะหรือทำนองดังก้องไปทั่วห้องบอลรูมว่างเปล่าก่อนที่จะไปสะท้อนก้องจากมุมห้อง ครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาได้ยินเสียงเปียโนหลังนี้คือเมื่อหกปีที่แล้ว เมื่อครั้งที่คุณแม่ของเขาเป็นคนเล่นและคุณพ่อของเขายืนฟังอยู่ข้างหน้าต่างโดยมีแก้วไวน์คลึงอยู่ในมือ ดีเหมือนกันที่เดรโกไม่ยอมเรียนเปียโน เขาคงไม่อาจจะทนได้หากต้องได้ยินท่วงทำนองนั้นอีกครั้ง และหากเขาเคยเรียนรู้ที่จะเล่นเครื่องดนตรีตรงหน้า เขาก็คงอดใจไม่ได้ที่จะต้องนั่งลงบรรเลงเพลงนั้นเพื่อรำลึกถึงวัยเยาว์ที่ตายไปแล้ว  
  
เขาไม่ได้อยากให้คุณพ่อกับคุณแม่ต้องตาย มันก็เป็นแค่ความคิดลอยๆ ที่วนเวียนอยู่พร้อมกับคำถามที่ค้างอยู่ในใจเขาตั้งแต่เขาได้ข่าวการตายของทั้งสอง คำถามที่ว่า หากเขารู้ว่านอตต์จะทรยศต่อพวกเขา เขาจะยังบอกที่อยู่ของเจ้าแห่งความมืดกับพอตเตอร์หรือเปล่า? หากเขารู้ว่าเขาจะสามารถช่วยชีวิตคนในครอบครัวตัวเองไว้ได้ แลกกับการที่จะต้องอยู่ในโลกที่ปกครองโดยคนจิตป่วยคนนั้น? เดรโกส่ายหน้า ไม่ใช่คำถามที่ยากเย็นอะไรเลยตอนที่เขาอายุเพียงสิบหก แต่ตอนนี้เขากลับตอบไม่ได้ เขาไม่ได้ต้องการให้เจ้าแห่งความมืดประสบความสำเร็จ และเขารู้ว่าเขาไม่มีวันจะโน้มน้าวให้ทั้งคุณพ่อและคุณแม่เข้าใจเหตุผลของเขาได้ เหตุผลหนึ่งเป็นเพราะทั้งสองต้องพึ่งพาโวลเดอมอร์มากเกินไป และอีกอย่าง เขาเป็น _ลูก_ ของท่าน คนที่ไม่สมควรจะรู้ว่าอะไรเป็นทางเลือกที่ดีที่สุดสำหรับทั้งตระกูล  
  
_นั่น_ ทำให้เขาจำเป็นต้องวิ่งเข้าหาสเนปและสร้างความสัมพันธ์ในการร่วมมือที่ไม่ค่อยราบรื่นเท่าใดนักกับพวกคนของพอตเตอร์ พอตเตอร์เองก็ช่างเป็นคนดีที่ชวนเขาเข้าร่วมไอ้การเคลื่อนไหวงี่เง่าอะไรนั่นหลังจากสงคราม แต่เดรโกไม่เคยเชื่อภาพลวงตาเกี่ยวกับระบบต่างๆ ในโลก โดยเฉพาะหลังจากเรื่องโวลเดอมอร์ กลุ่มเคลื่อนไหวใต้ดินหรือจะมีโอกาสที่จะชิงอำนาจอะไรกับใครเขาได้ เดรโกไม่คิดด้วยซ้ำว่าพอตเตอร์จะมาได้ไกลขนาดนี้ ไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าคนที่เคยอยู่บ้านกริฟฟินดอร์จะขึ้นมาได้สูงเพียงนี้ รัฐมนตรีกระทรวงเวทมนตร์ที่ผ่านมาล่าสุดหกคนล้วนแต่มาจากบ้านสลิธีริน เป็นพวกที่ใจดีจิตอ่อนกว่าสลิธีรินปกติ แต่อย่างน้อยก็เคยต้องอยู่ในห้องใต้ดินนั่นทั้งนั้น  
  
เสียงนกร้องดัง มาจากภายนอกผ่านทางหน้าต่างข้างจุดที่เดรโกยืนอยู่ น้ำตารื้นขึ้นมาเอ่ออยู่ที่ขอบตา น้ำตาที่ปริ่มว่าจะไหลมาตั้งแต่วินาทีที่เขาก้าวเท้าเข้ามาในคฤหาสน์ของ บุพการีนี้ บทเพลงของเหล่านกน้อยยังเป็นบทเดียวกับเพลงที่ปลุกเขาจากนิทราในยามที่ยัง เป็นเด็ก เมื่อชีวิตของเขายังจัดสรรไว้เป็นสัดเป็นส่วนอย่างเรียบร้อยโดยไม่มีวังวน วุ่นวายแห่งความคิดและอารมณ์วนเวียนอยู่เช่นนี้ เสียงนกนั้นราวกับเป็นเสียงจากอดีต อดีตที่เขาวาดภาพไว้ในใจครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าจนกลายเป็นวัยเยาว์ที่แสนสงบสุข หากชีวิตคนเป็นดั่งท่วงทำนองแห่งความคิด ความทรงจำของเราก็มีความสามารถที่จะลบเสียงแปร่งปร่าไปจากซิมโฟนีแห่งชีวิต ได้ง่ายดายเช่นนั้น  
  
บ้านของเขาไม่เปลี่ยนไปเลย เอลฟ์ประจำบ้านดูแลสวนของแม่และรักษาตัวบ้านให้เรี่ยมอยู่เสมอ ผ้าคลุมเปียโนคงจะเป็นจุดเดียวที่มีฝุ่นในบ้าน เพราะก่อนจะออกเดินทางไปอะรูบา เดรโกทิ้งคำสั่งเด็ดขาดไว้ไม่ให้ใครแตะเปียโนของคุณแม่เป็นอันขาด และตอนนี้เขากลับมา กลับมาเหมือนเมื่อตอนที่จากไปไม่มีผิด ชายหนุ่มเดียวดาย ไร้ทิศทาง ไม่มีครอบครัว แต่ครั้งนี้เขามีลู่ทางอนาคตที่นี่ ที่นี่เป็นที่ของเขา ไม่รู้ว่าเขาจะต้องเสียใจกับการตัดสินใจที่พาเขากลับมาที่นี่หรือไม่ ตั้งแต่การตัดสินใจทรยศต่อเจ้าแห่งความมืดจนถึงการตัดสินใจกลับเข้าร่วมมือกับพอตเตอร์อีกครั้ง เขารู้เพียงแต่เขาพยายามจะไม่เสียใจกับสิ่งที่ทำอีกนับแต่นี้เป็นต้นไป ความเสียใจเป็นเรื่องของคนชราที่นั่งเขียนบันทึกความทรงจำมากกว่า  
  
เสียง _ป๊อบ_ ดังขึ้นเบาๆ พร้อมกับเอลฟ์ประจำบ้านหนึ่งตนที่ปรากฏกายขึ้นต่อหน้า "นายท่านมีโทรฟลูขอรับ" มันกล่าว  
  
"ต่อมาที่ห้องวาดภาพ โรลลี่" เดรโกพูดพลางเดินออกจากจุดนั้น เมื่อเขามาถึงเตาผิงห้องวาดภาพและเห็นว่าใครคือผู้ที่ต้องการติดต่อเขา เขาฝืนยิ้ม "มาดามโมนิค! ช่างน่ายินดีอะไรเช่นนี้"  
  
มาดามโมนิคเป็นคุณนายเจ้าของ _เฮาส์ออฟคาร์ดส_ หนึ่งในซ่องชั้นสูงที่ตรอกน็อคเทิร์น เธอเม้มปากยิ้มตอบเขา ดวงตาเบิกกว้างคู่นั้นดูตื่นตัวดังเช่นทุกครั้ง "ท่านมัลฟอย ยินดีเหลือเกินที่ได้ทราบข่าวว่าท่านกลับมาแล้วเจ้าค่ะ วันพักผ่อนเป็นอย่างไรบ้างคะ"  
  
"นานครับ" เดรโกตอบพลางทรุดตัวลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้นวมตรงข้ามเตาผิง "ขอโทษที่ต้องพูดตรงๆ นะ แต่คุณดูดีมากเลยครับ คุณผู้หญิง" ที่จริง เธอดูน่าเกลียดน่ากลัวเหมือนครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาได้คุยกับเธอไม่มีผิด แต่ยังมีมารยาทสังคมที่เขาต้องรักษาอยู่  
  
"ธุรกิจไปได้สวยน่ะค่ะ" เธอตอบ "อันที่จริง อิฉันโทรมาหาท่านก็ด้วยเรื่องธุรกิจนะคะ เพื่อเป็นการต้อนรับท่านกลับบ้าน อิฉันใคร่อยากขออนุญาตส่งเด็กให้ไปอยู่เป็นเพื่อนท่านในคืนนี้ อภินันทนาการไม่เสียค่าใช้จ่ายใดๆ ทั้งสิ้นค่ะ ท่านจะพอรับเด็กได้หรือไม่คะ?"  
  
รอยยิ้มของเดรโกจริงใจขึ้นมาทันที อย่างน้อยยัยแม่เล้าหน้าเลือดนี่ก็รู้จักวิธีเอาใจลูกค้ากระเป๋าหนักไม่ใช่หรือไง? ไม่แปลกใจเลยที่ธุรกิจเธอไปได้สวย "คุณคิดว่าจะส่งใครมาล่ะครับ?" เขาถาม พลางนั่งเอนหลังให้สบายยิ่งขึ้น  
  
มาดามโมนิคช้อนตาขึ้นแบบดัดจริตเกินเหตุ ทำท่าราวกับคิดหนัก "อืม ก็ ตอนแรกอิชั้นนึกว่าจะให้ท่านเลือก แต่ในเมื่อท่านถาม อิชั้น _มี_ หนุ่มน้อยหน้ามนอายุอ่อนกว่าท่านสี่ปี เป็นเด็กใหม่ในคณะของอิชั้นค่ะ อิชั้นคิดว่าท่านน่าจะพอใจ"  
  
"บรรยายให้ผมฟังซิ" เดรโกตอบ หรี่ตาลงเพื่อเขาจะได้ไม่ต้องเห็นใบหน้าของเธอ ไม่ค่อยมีใครอยากได้ยินเรื่องของเด็กหนุ่มเพื่อนใจแบบนี้ ส่วนใหญ่สนใจแต่รูปร่างหน้าตาและความชอบอย่างว่าเสียมากกว่า แต่เดรโกมักจะสนใจเรื่องราวก่อนเสมอ  
  
"วาสิเลมาจากโรมาเนียค่ะ เขาหนีมาจากเมืองคอร์ทแมร์ในบูคาเรสท์ตอนช่วงไล่ล่าแวมไพร์เมื่อปีที่แล้วและพยายามขึ้นเหนือเพื่อหาที่ปลอดภัย เขาเริ่มทำงานที่คอร์ทแมร์ตั้งแต่อายุเพียงสิบสามเท่านั้น ไม่ได้รับการศึกษาแต่อย่างใดเนื่องจากฐานะทางครอบครัวไม่อำนวย เพราะเดิร์มสแตรงค์ไม่มีนโยบายให้ทุนการศึกษาสำหรับเด็กด้อยโอกาส ไม่เหมือนที่ฮอกส์วอตส์นะคะ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นวาสิเลก็เรียนรู้จากลูกค้าได้เยอะค่ะ เขามีความสามารถพอๆ กับนักเรียนฮอกส์วอตส์ปีหกได้ละมังคะ อันที่จริงถ้าเขาจะเปลี่ยนอาชีพก็ทำได้นานแล้วค่ะ เขามีความสามารถ แต่เขาบอกว่าเขาชอบงานนี้มากกว่า ปกติแล้วเขาไม่ได้รับรองแขกที่ชั้นล่างนะคะ มีแต่เวลาที่เขาต้องการเปลี่ยนบรรยากาศเท่านั้น บางทีวาสิเลก็ออกจะคาดเดายากและเจ้าอารมณ์ซักหน่อยน่ะค่ะ แต่มีเสน่ห์มากทีเดียว อิชั้นทำให้ท่านเบื่อหรือเปล่าคะเนี่ย?"  
  
"อ๋อ ไม่เลยครับ" เดรโกตอบ "ฟังดูเขาน่ารักทีเดียว" และยังฟังดูเหมือนกับวาสิเลเป็นเด็กที่มาดามโมนิคจะเรียกว่า 'เด็กเลี้ยงแขก' - เด็กแบบที่คนที่มีกำลังจ่ายอย่างเดรโกจะอยากได้อีกครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า ชิมตัวอย่างฟรี แต่แล้วก็จะติดเบ็ด และนั่นหมายถึงยี่สิบถึงสามสิบแกลเลียนต่อชั่วโมง เดรโกยักไหล่ในใจ ถ้านั่นคือราคาที่จะต้องจ่ายเพื่อกันภาพลวงตาไร้สาระ -อย่างเรื่องความรัก- ออกไปจากชีวิต ก็เอาเถอะ เขาเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าเขาตัดสินใจไปแล้วครึ่งตัวในตอนนี้เอง  
  
"นั่นแหละค่ะ แต่อิฉันคิดว่าท่านน่าจะสนใจอยากฟังรายละเอียดแบบลึกซึ้งจากปากเจ้าตัวเอง มากกว่านะคะ ท่านมัลฟอย ถ้าสิ่งที่ท่านได้ยินมาถูกใจท่าน อิฉันอาจจะ..."  
  
"หน้าตาเป็นยังไงครับ?" เดรโกขัด ลืมตาขึ้นและมองตรงไปยังเตาผิง  
  
"สูงเพรียวเจ้าค่ะ - หุ่นเกือบเหมือนซีกเกอร์ แม้จะไม่เคยขี่ไม้กวาดสักครั้ง ผมสีเข้มจัดและนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเข้ม เหมือนแม่เขานะคะ ตามที่เขาบอก"  
  
สูงและเข้ม ตรงใจกับที่เดรโกอยากได้มาตลอดสองสามวันนี้ จะได้ช่วยปลอบใจให้คลายเศร้าจากการสูญเสียวงแขนแข็งแรง ผิวสีแทน และผมบลอนด์ของคริสเตียน  
  
"สิ่งที่คุณบอกมายิ่งกว่าถูกใจผมเสียอีกครับ มาดามโมนิค ผมยินดีจะรับรองและทำความรู้จักกับวาสิเลในคืนนี้"  
  
"ซักสองทุ่มเป็นอย่างไรคะ?" เธอถาม น้ำเสียงไม่เหลือร่องรอยของความชวนฝันอย่างเมื่อครู่แม้แต่น้อย  
  
เดรโกหยิบนาฬิกาพกออกมา เพิ่งสี่โมงเท่านั้น "เยี่ยมครับ" เขาตอบ "ยินดีครับ มาดาม และฝากความระลึกถึงสามีคุณด้วย"  
  
"ยินดีค่ะ" เธอตอบ ศีรษะนั้นหายไปจากเตาผิงแทบในทันที แต่ก็ทันให้เดรโกได้เห็นแววตาแห่งชัยชนะ เขาหัวเราะ เธอรู้จักลูกค้าตัวเองดีจริงๆ   
  
"ฉันน่าจะเดาได้นะว่าสิ่งแรกที่นายจะ ทำเมื่อกลับมาคือเรียกเด็กชั่วโมง" เสียงหนึ่งดังขึ้นจากด้านหลัง พอตเตอร์ เอลฟ์ประจำบ้านคงไม่กล้าขัดจังหวะการสนทนาของเขาและปล่อยให้แขกเดินเพ่นพ่านในบ้าน ไม่ได้มีคนคุมวินัยแค่ห้าปีก็แย่อย่างนี้เอง  
  
เดรโกลุกขึ้นและ หันกลับไปหาพอตเตอร์ "จะมาเทศนาอะไรฉันเกี่ยวกับความผิดธรรมชาติอะไรนั่นอีกหรือไง พอตเตอร์? ขอทีเถอะ ถ้ามองเป็นอย่างอื่นไม่ได้ก็คิดเสียว่าในโลกนี้เราเป็นหนี้ตัวเองที่จะต้องทำให้ตัวเองมีความสุขในทุกทางเท่าที่ทำได้ก็แล้วกัน"  
  
"นายกับฉันมองความสุขต่างกันยิ่งกว่าฟ้ากับเหว มัลฟอย ไอ้การอึ๊บเด็กรายชั่วโมงอย่างนี้ไม่ทำให้ฉันมีความสุขขึ้นมาหรอก"  
  
"แน่ล่ะนายไม่มีความสุข - นายมันตรงทั้งแท่ง"  
  
พอตเตอร์ยักไหล่ "นายเข้าใจน่ะ"  
  
เดรโกสงสัยเล็กน้อยว่าทำไมพอตเตอร์ถึงต้องหลบตาเขาด้วย "คงงั้นมั้ง แต่นายมาเร็วเกิน"  
  
"มาเร็วยังดีกว่ามาช้า" พอตเตอร์ตอบพลางยกมือขึ้นกอดอกและเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเดรโก เดรโกประสบความสำเร็จในการเปลี่ยนเรื่องพูดอีกครั้ง อีกคะแนนสำหรับทีมมัลฟอยครับท่าน  
  
"โอเค" เดรโกตอบและพยักพเยิดไปที่เก้าอี้นวมอีกตัวข้างๆ "นั่งสิ ตอนที่ฉันโยนชื่อเข้าไปในหมวก นายสัญญาว่าจะบอกเรื่องแผนการเลิศล้ำอะไรนี่ ไหนว่ามาซิ"  
  
พอตเตอร์เดินเข้ามาและทรุดตัวนั่ง และนั่นทำให้เดรโกอดคิดไม่ได้ว่าคุณพ่อจะว่าอย่างไรหากรู้ว่าลูกชายสุดที่รักกำลังรับรอง "ไอ้เด็กพอตเตอร์" ในห้องนั่งเล่นแห่งคฤหาสน์มัลฟอย คงด่าจนไม่เป็นศัพท์ แต่ช่างเถอะ เดรโกตัดสินใจจะเป็นเจ้าบ้านที่ดีมากกว่า  
  
"ดื่มอะไรมั้ย? ชา? กาแฟ? หรืออะไรแรงกว่านั้น?"  
  
"ขอไวน์เนทเทิลได้มั้ย ถ้านายมี" พอตเตอร์ตอบพลางเอนหลังพิงเก้าอี้ "วันนี้เหนื่อยหน่อยน่ะ"  
  
แปลกดีที่เขาพูดอย่างนั้นออกมา คำพูดแบบนั้นควรเอาไว้พูดกับเพื่อนหรือคนสนิทไม่ใช่เหรอ เดรโกไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกันว่าการที่ปฏิกิริยาของพอตเตอร์ที่มีต่อเขาเปลี่ยนแปลงรวดเร็วขนาดนี้เกิดจากอะไร เขารู้แต่เขาไม่ชอบเลย ที่ยิ่งกว่านั้น เขาไม่ชอบที่ความรู้สึกนี้ทำให้เขาเกือบจะสบายใจ ราวกับเขาได้รับการต้อนรับกลับบ้านจริงๆ และทั้งๆ ที่ยังขมวดคิ้ว แต่เดรโกก็สั่นกระดิ่งเรียกเอลฟ์ประจำบ้านให้นำไวน์เนทเทิลมาให้แขกและนำเหล้ารัมพัลเมร่ามาให้ตัวเขาเอง  
  
เมื่อเอลฟ์ประจำบ้านกลับออกไป ชายทั้งสองนั่งมองหน้ากันอยู่ในความเงียบชั่วครู่ คลึงแก้วเครื่องดื่มในมือ  
  
เดรโกเลิกคิ้ว "ว่าไง?"  
  
"แผนก็ง่ายๆ" พอตเตอร์ตอบ "นายขึ้นเป็นรัฐมนตรีกระทรวงเวทมนตร์ แต่ฉันจะเป็นคนบงการทุกอย่างในรัฐบาลใหม่นี้"  
  
เดรโกต้องพยายามอย่างหนักที่จะไม่สำลักเหล้ารัมที่ดื่มอยู่ "ไหนว่าใหม่ซิ?"  
  
"นายอยากรู้ว่าแผนคืออะไร นั่นแหละแผน" พอตเตอร์จิบไวน์ สีหน้าไม่บ่งบอกความรู้สึกอะไรเลย แต่ดูเหมือนว่าเขาไม่ได้ล้อเล่น  
  
เดรโกดื่มเหล้าในมือจนหมดก่อนที่จะวางแก้วลงบนถาด "นายบ้าไปแล้ว" เขาพูด  
  
"ทำไมพูดอย่างนั้นล่ะ?" ดวงตาสีมรกตคู่นั้นฉายแสงวาวอยู่ด้านหลังขอบแก้วไวน์ "ฉันคงไม่ต้องอธิบายทุกอย่างโดยละเอียดมั้ง"  
  
เดรโกคิดว่าเขาน่าจะรู้สึกดีที่สถานการณ์เป็นแบบนี้ แต่เขากลับยิ่งหงุดหงิดมากขึ้นเสียมากกว่า "ก็นายไม่ได้ให้ข้อมูลมากพอที่ฉันจะเข้าใจทุกอย่างได้เอง ที่นายบอกมาฟังดูเหมือนกับแผนงี่เง่าไร้เดียงสาที่นายพยายามจะเล่นเมื่อห้าปีที่แล้วไม่มีผิด  
  
พอตเตอร์จิบไวน์อีกครั้งพลางขยับตัวในที่นั่ง "ลองคิดให้ถี่ถ้วนก่อนจะด่วนสรุปซักครั้งได้มั้ย?"  
  
"ชักจะหมดความอดทนแล้วนะ" เดรโกตอบ " _อย่า_ ทำให้ฉันผิดหวัง"  
  
"มันก็ง่ายอย่างที่ฉันบอกนั่นแหละ" พอตเตอร์ยังยืนยัน "เราลงสมัครชิงตำแหน่งรัฐมนตรีทั้งคู่ ฉันจะแพ้ แล้วในสายตาประชาชนฉันก็กลายเป็นฝ่ายค้าน กฎหมายใหม่ทุกมาตรา นโยบายใหม่ทุกอย่างที่นายเสนอ ฉันจะต่อต้านทั้งหมด แต่ที่จริงกฎหมายและนโยบายพวกนั้นฉันจะเป็นคนคิด และส่วนใหญ่ก็จะมาจากแนวคิด _งี่เง่า_ ที่นายชอบพูดถึงนักนั่นแหละ ฉันจะได้เสียงสนับสนุนจากทั้งสองทาง ทั้งฝ่ายหัวก้าวหน้าและฝ่ายอนุรักษ์นิยม และที่สำคัญ จะไม่มีใครรู้ตัวเลย"  
  
เดรโกขมวดคิ้ว เขาเริ่มเข้าใจแล้วว่าพอตเตอร์พูดถึงอะไรอยู่ "โลกนี้ไม่ได้แบ่งเป็นแค่พวกหัวก้าวหน้ากับพวกอนุรักษ์นิยมนะ" เขาเริ่ม แต่พอตเตอร์ขัดจังหวะเสียก่อน  
  
"ก็อาจจะใช่ แต่นั่นจะเป็นแนวคิดหลักสองทางที่เลือกอยู่เมื่อจบหนึ่งปีแรกที่นายอยู่ใน ตำแหน่งส่วนฝ่ายอื่นๆ ... ก็ ถ้าไม่ยอมตอกไข่ให้แตกแล้วจะทำไข่เจียวได้ยังไง?"  
  
"ไข่เจียวเค้าไม่นับเป็นอาหารจริงจังด้วยซ้ำ" เดรโกแค่นเสียง  
  
**::**  
  
_ลอนดอน_ _,_ _เลขที่สิบสอง กริมโมลด์เพลส_  
  
สิ่งหนึ่งที่แฮร์รี่คาดการณ์ไม่ได้เลยคือการที่มัลฟอยมาอยู่ใกล้ๆ เขาจะกลายเป็นสิ่งที่รบกวนสมาธิเขาอย่างยิ่งยวด คืนก่อนหน้านี้พวกเขาต้องยุติการสนทนาลงกลางครัน อาจจะเพราะว่ามัลฟอยอยากรีบพบกับเพื่อนชาวต่างชาติคนนั้น ซึ่งแฮร์รี่ก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไร อย่างน้อยเขาก็บอกตัวเองไปอย่างนั้น แต่ตอนนี้ความพยายามตั้งสมาธิฟังมัลฟอยของเขากำลังล้มเหลวเพราะมัวแต่สงสัยว่าเมื่อคืนเขาสนุกแค่ไหนและเขาจะเจอกับเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นอีกหรือเปล่า ซึ่งที่จริงแล้วนั่นก็พิลึกและหาเหตุผลอะไรมาอธิบายไม่ได้เลย แฮร์รี่กำลัง, เอ่อ, _หึง_ , เขาไม่ชอบรู้สึกแบบนี้ แต่ก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะหยุดได้อย่างไร  
  
"พอตเตอร์?"  
  
แฮร์รี่เหลือบตาขึ้นมองมัลฟอยผู้ซึ่งกำลังจ้องหน้าเขารอคำตอบ เขามาพบแฮร์รี่ที่บ้านตรงเวลา และตั้งแต่นั้นมาทั้งสองก็พยายามสนทนากัน แต่มันยากกว่าที่แฮร์รี่คิดไว้มากนึก เขาได้แต่อยากให้เฮอร์ไมโอนี่อยู่ด้วยแต่เธอมีธุระที่กระทรวงและคงอีกหลายชั่วโมงกว่าจะกลับมา  
  
"โทษที" เขาตอบมัลฟอย "ไหนขออีกทีซิ" ให้เขาคิดว่าโง่ไปเลยดีกว่าจะให้มัลฟอยสงสัยว่าที่จริงแล้วเขาคิดอะไรอยู่กันแน่  
  
มัลฟอยกลอกตา หงุดหงิดอย่างเห็นได้ชัด "นายไม่เข้าใจตรงไหนกัน? ตรงจุดที่ฉันถามว่าจะไปซื้อยาเพิ่มสุขแบบของนายได้ที่ไหนหรือที่ถามว่าแล้วนายลากฉันเข้ามาเกี่ยวกับงานนี้ด้วยทำไม?"  
  
แฮร์รี่ถอนใจระหว่างที่ ยกมือขึ้นนวดท้ายทอยตัวเอง "เราก็หาคนอื่นเหมือนกัน แต่นายมีจุดยืนที่แตกต่างในหมู่พวกคนรุ่นเก่า โอกาสของนายกับคนพวกนั้นสูงกว่าอัมบริดจ์ซึ่งจะเป็นคู่แข่งสำคัญที่สุดของนาย ส่วนที่เหลือจะได้คะแนนเสียงคนละไม่เกินสองเปอร์เซ็นต์ ถ้าได้นะ"  
  
มัลฟอยเม้มปาก "ทำไมโอกาสฉันถึงดีกว่า? ทำไมไม่เป็น _สมมตินะ_ กอยล์หรือแพนซี่ล่ะ?"  
  
แฮร์รี่ส่ายหน้า "กอยล์โง่ขึ้นชื่อ ส่วนชื่อเสียของแพนซี่ก็ไม่มีดีไปกว่ากัน สองคนนั้นอาจจะได้รับการยอมรับว่าเป็นวงใน แต่ไม่มีใครจะไว้ใจให้เป็นผู้นำหรอก เบลซน่ะเป็นตัวเลือกที่เพอร์เฟ็กท์ แต่ผู้คนก็รู้กันทั่วว่าเขาสนิทกับฉัน นายมันไม่สนิท"  
  
"ขอบคุณพระเจ้า" มัลฟอยรีบแทรก  
  
แฮร์รี่ทำหน้านิ่วใส่เขา "นายเองก็เหมือนเป็นตำนานเหมือนกัน เบลซบอกเราว่าหลังจากที่พ่อแม่ของนายถูกฆ่า กระแสในหมู่พวกเลือดบริสุทธิ์ก็เปลี่ยนทันที พวกเขาตาสว่างและเห็นว่าโวลเดอมอร์เป็นเพียงแค่ฆาตกรโรคจิต นายยืดหยัดต่อต้านเขาแล้วก็ได้รับการอภัยโทษจากสคริมเจอร์เองทีเดียว ถึงกับได้ฉันไปให้การ..."  
  
"ตอกย้ำกันเข้าไปสินะ"  
  
"นี่ ฉันก็แค่บอกให้ฟังว่าคนอื่นเขาคิดกันยังไง" แฮร์รี่ตอบ พยายามบังคับให้ตัวเองใจเย็น "เชื่อเถอะ ฉันไม่ขอให้ _นาย_ เข้าร่วมหรอกถ้ามันมีคนอื่นน่ะ"  
  
มัลฟอยยิ้มเยาะ "ขอบใจนะ"  
  
"ยินดี"  
  
ทั้งสองนั่งจ้องประจันหน้ากันจากเก้าอี้นวมสองตัว ไม่ต่างจากเมื่อบ่ายวานนี้เพียงแต่ครั้งนี้ทั้งสองดื่มชาแทนเท่านั้น สำหรับแฮร์รี่แล้วสถานการณ์เช่นนี้เป็นสิ่งที่เขาไม่เคยต้องประสบมาก่อน ไม่เพียงแต่เขาเริ่มรู้ตัวว่าเกิดความสนใจผู้ชายด้วยกันขึ้นมา แต่เขายัง _ต้องการ_ คนตรงหน้าเพื่อให้แผนการครั้งนี้ประสบความสำเร็จ และมัลฟอยจะรู้ได้เพียงแค่ว่าเขาเป็นที่ต้องการเท่านั้น รู้มากกว่านี้ไม่ได้ แค่เพียงคิด แฮร์รี่ก็รู้สึกถึงความร้อนผ่าวที่แผ่ขึ้นมาตามลำคอ  
  
เมื่อมัลฟอยเปิดปากพูดอีกครั้ง เสียงของเขาเครียดขึ้นเล็กน้อย "ฉันก็ยังไม่แน่ใจว่าเรื่องพวกนี้มาเกี่ยวกับฉันได้ยังไงอยู่ดี ทำไมนายไม่ลงซะเองล่ะ? นายเอาชนะอัมบริดจ์ได้ง่ายๆ..."  
  
แฮร์รี่ถอนหายใจยาวด้วยความหนักใจ "มันก็มาจากอะไรที่นายพูดเองก่อนที่จะจากไปตอนนั้น" เขาไม่อยากจะยอมรับเลย "ความจริงใจซื่อสัตย์เป็นสิ่งที่คนจะชอบหรือไม่ก็เกลียดไปเลย แต่มันช่วยอะไรไม่ค่อยได้หรอกนอกจากว่าเราจะมีอำนาจ แต่ถ้าเรามีอำนาจหรือเป็นข่าวออกตามสื่อต่างๆ มาก คนก็จะตั้งคำถามว่าความซื่อสัตย์ของเราอยู่ดีไม่ว่าความจริงจะเป็นอย่างไร ฉันเรียนเรื่องนี้มาเยอะนะสมัยเรียน นายเองพูดเสมอว่าตัวเองฉลาดนะ มัลฟอย แต่นายก็หลงเชื่อเรื่องงี่เง่าที่คนเค้าเชื่อกันตอนเราเด็กๆ เหมือนกัน"  
  
มัลฟอยจิบชา "ถูก แต่คนที่เลือกนายจะไม่ใช่เด็กๆ นี่"  
  
"คนจะไม่เลือกฉัน เขาจะเลือกนาย" แฮร์รี่อยากขว้างอะไรใส่เขาเหลือเกิน นี่เขาแกล้งโง่หรือไม่เข้าใจจริงๆ กันแน่?  
  
หลังจากเงียบไปพักใหญ่ มัลฟอยก็เหลือบตาขึ้นประสานสายตากับแฮร์รี่ผู้ซึ่งเกิดปั่นป่วนในท้องขึ้นอย่างน่ารำคาญที่สุด "นี่ พอตเตอร์ ช่วยอะไรหน่อยนะแล้วเลิกมองว่าฉันโง่ซักที นายให้การคุ้มครองฉันเพื่อให้ฉันกลับบ้านได้ และเพื่อเป็นการตอบแทนนายอยากจะเฉือนเอาชนะฉันให้คนเห็นระหว่างการเลือกตั้ง ฉันรับได้อยู่ ไม่ได้รอดมานานขนาดนี้หรอกถ้าเกิดไม่รู้จักแขวนเกียรติยศศักดิ์ศรีทิ้งไว้ในตู้เสียบ้างเมื่อเกิดจำเป็น"  
  
แฮร์รี่ส่ายหน้า "นายคิดว่าฉันโกหกงั้นเหรอ? นายคิดว่านายมันสำคัญขนาดนั้นหรือไง? ขนาดที่ฉันจะต้องพูดเรื่องงี่เง่าซะมากมายเพียงแค่หวังว่าจะได้... นายใช้คำว่าอะไรนะ 'เฉือนเอาชนะ' ไปงั้นเหรอ? นี่เราไม่ใช่เด็กๆ กันแล้ว เผื่อนายไม่ทันสังเกต ถึงฉันจะรู้สึกว่าเหมือนฉันพูดถึงตัวเองอยู่คนเดียวก็เถอะ"  
  
มัลฟอยทำหน้าราวกับอยากจะสาปเขา แฮร์รี่เองก็เกือบหวังให้เขาทำจริงๆ เหมือนกัน "งั้นอธิบายอีกครั้งซิ" มัลฟอยพูดเสียงเรียบๆ แฮร์รี่อยากรู้เป็นที่สุดว่าเขากำลังคิดอะไรอยู่  
  
"จริงๆ แล้วตัวตนที่แท้จริงของเรามันไม่ได้สำคัญเลยในโลกการเมือง มันเป็นเรื่องของการสร้างภาพทั้งนั้น นายจะดูเหมือนเป็นรัฐมนตรีกระทรวงเวทมนตร์คนใหม่ และนโยบายทุกอย่างที่เกิดในช่วงนั้นจะถูกจารึกในประวัติศาสตร์ในชื่อของนาย ส่วนฉันจะดูเหมือนเป็นฝ่ายค้านคนสำคัญที่สุด แต่ที่จริงแล้วฉันจะเป็นคนคิดนโยบายเหล่านั้น" แฮร์รี่ตอบ เอนหลังลงพิงเก้าอี้และหลับตาลง มัลฟอยจะอยากให้เขาร้องเพลงบทเดิมให้ฟังซ้ำๆ สักกี่รอบกัน?  
  
"แล้วนายจะทำให้คนลงคะแนนเสียงให้ฉันแทนที่จะลงให้นายได้ยังไงกัน? นายจะทำตัวเองขายหน้าระหว่างชั่วโมงสัมภาษณ์ของเครือข่ายวิทยุพ่อมดงั้นเหรอ? _ใครหน้าไหน_ จะมาแข่งกับแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ได้?"  
  
ก็อย่างน้อยนายหน้าแหลมนี่ก็เริ่มถามคำถามที่ถูกได้เสียที "ไม่ต้องเสียหัวสวยๆ นั่นมาคิดว่าเรื่องพวกนั้นจะเกิดขึ้นได้ _อย่างไร_ หรอก" แฮร์รี่ตอบ "นายไม่รู้ว่า 'การเคลื่อนไหว' เติบโตมาไกลเพียงใดตั้งแต่ตอนที่นายปฏิเสธจะเข้าร่วม และที่จริงนายไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้"  
  
"ถ้าฉันไม่รู้เรื่องอะไร ฉันคงต้องบอกว่านี่เป็นสิ่งที่ฉลาดที่สุดที่นายคิดมา" มัลฟอยพูดพลางรินชาเพิ่มให้ตนเอง  
  
"แล้วนายคิดว่านายรู้เรื่องอะไร?"  
  
"เพราะนายไม่มีวันคิดแผนแบบนี้ขึ้นมาได้เองแน่ ต้องเป็นเกรนเจอร์ต่างหากที่คิด"  
  
แฮร์รี่พยายามซ่อนรอยยิ้ม แต่พลาด "โดนซะแล้ว"  
  
มัลฟอยเงยหน้าขึ้นอีกครั้งและแฮร์รี่พบว่ารอยยิ้มนั้นจางหายไปทันที เพราะดวงตาของมัลฟอยนั่นทั้งเยือกเย็น อันตราย และแข็งกร้าวราวเหล็กกล้า "อาจจะมีคนตายจากแผนการโง่เง่าของนายได้นะ พอตเตอร์"  
  
แฮร์รี่โน้มตัวไปข้างหน้าและจ้องตามัลฟอยด้วยความเข้มข้นไม่แพ้กัน "นายก็รู้ดีอยู่แล้วก่อนที่จะตัดสินใจกลับมา"  
  
"ยังอยากได้เลือดศัตรูมาล้างธรณีอยู่เหรอ? ยังไล่จับเงาอยู่?"  
  
"ฉันไม่เคยอยากได้เลือดใคร มัลฟอย อยากได้แค่ความยุติธรรม และถ้ากฎหมายไม่สามารถจะให้ความยุติธรรมในแบบของฉันได้ ... ก็ ฉันก็แค่คิดว่าจะเปลี่ยนกฎมันเสียเลย"  
  
มัลฟอยหรุบตาลง "แล้วคนอื่นๆ ล่ะ? นายจะเปลี่ยนกฎหมาย แล้วไง?"  
  
"รอให้ถึงตรงนั้นก่อนแล้วค่อยมาว่ากัน"  
  
"การตัดสินใจอย่างเด็ดขาดแน่วแน่อาจจะทำให้แพ้หรือชนะสงครามได้ แต่มันไม่พอที่จะสร้างสมานฉันท์ร่วมกันในสังคมหรอกนะ" มัลฟอยพูดกับแก้วชา  
  
"ใช่ ถึงต้องมีนักการเมืองไง" เสียงแหบๆ ของรอนดังขึ้นจากภาพเขียน  
  
มัลฟอยสะดุ้งโหยง ทำชาหกรดเสื้อตัวเอง "พระเจ้า" เขาร้องเสียงแหลม  
  
"เรียกว่า 'รอน วีสลีย์' ก็พอแล้ว" รอนพูด  
  
แฮร์รี่พยายามกลั้นหัวเราะสุดความสามารถระหว่างที่นั่งดูมัลฟอยเสกทำความสะอาดชาที่หกรดกางเกง ความเคร่งเครียดเมื่อก่อนหน้านี้เลือนหายไปในวินาทีเดียวกันกับที่รอนพูดแทรกขึ้นมาและนั่นทำให้แฮร์รี่โล่งใจไม่น้อย ความสำเร็จนั้นอยู่ใกล้มือเสียจนเมื่อคิดไปว่าเขากำลังจะคว้ามันมาไว้ได้ หลังจากที่พยายามอยู่หลายปีแฮร์รี่เองเสียอีกที่กลับกลัวขึ้นมา เขาไม่มีคำตอบให้มัลฟอย แต่เขาไม่อยากยอมรับ ค่อยๆ เป็นค่อยๆ ไปทีละขั้นก็แล้วกัน  
  
มัลฟอยเก็บไม้กายสิทธิ์ใส่ในเสื้อคลุมพร้อมกับ ลุกขึ้นยืน "ก็ คิดว่าถ้าจะถอยก็ต้องถอยแต่เนิ่นๆ ล่ะนะ อีกห้าวันจะถึงงานเลี้ยงรับรอง บัตรเชิญจะถึงมือนายพรุ่งนี้"  
  
แฮร์รี่ลุกขึ้นพลางเดินตามเขาไปที่เตาผิง มัลฟอยพาดผ้าพันคอสีขาวไว้บนบ่าทั้งสองข้าง ยิ่งทำให้เขาดูเหมือนนักการเมืองเต็มรูปในแบบที่แฮร์รี่เองยังไม่เข้าใจ เขาได้แต่ยืนมองมัลฟอยหยิบผงฟลูขึ้นซัดเข้าไปในกองไฟ ได้ยินมัลฟอยพูดคำว่า "เซนต์มังโก!" ชัดเจน และมองจนร่างเขาเลือนหายไป ตลอดช่วงเวลานั้นภาพจากดวงตาของเขาเป็นดั่งแผ่นฟิล์มที่ฉายซ้ำไปซ้ำมา ฉายภาพเดิมแต่เป็นตอนจบที่แฮร์รี่ดึงปลายหนึ่งของผ้าพันคอผืนขาวนั่น ดึงเขาเข้ามาแนบร่างแล้ว...  
  
แฮร์รี่แนบหน้าผากลงกับหินเหนือเตาผิง พลางถอนหายใจหนัก เขาไม่นึกว่าจะเกิดเรื่องแบบนี้ขึ้นเลย แต่ชีวิตก็เป็นเรื่องของการจัดการกับสิ่งที่คาดการณ์ไม่ได้ไม่ใช่หรือ? เขาก็เพียงแค่ต้องกล้ำกลืนทานยาขมหม้อนี้ให้หมดไป แค่นั้นเอง  
  
**::**  
  
_วิลท์เชียร์_ _,_ _คฤหาสน์มัลฟอย_  
  
เปียโนหลังนั้นถูกย้ายออกไปไว้ที่มุมห้องเก็บของใต้หลังคา เดรโกไม่อาจทนได้ยินเสียงเปียโนของคุณแม่อีก และหากเขาตั้งเปียโนไว้ในจุดที่แขกจะมองเห็นได้นั่นอาจจะทำให้เหล่านักดนตรีทั้งมืออาชีพหรือสมัครเล่นอดใจไม่ได้ที่จะเปิดฝาและกดคีย์เล่น ไม่ใช่ว่าเดรโกรังเกียจนักดนตรีหน้าใหม่ที่ผ่านเข้ามาในชีวิตของเขาหรอก แต่เขาพอใจที่จะคบหากับนักไวโอลิน หรือเชลโล หรือแม้แต่วาทยกรมากกว่า ใครก็ได้ที่จะไม่มายุ่งกับเปียโนของคุณแม่  
  
พื้นหินอ่อนของห้องอาหารเรืองรองด้วยแสงจากโคมระย้าที่แขวนลงมาจากกลางหลังคาโดม เอลฟ์ประจำบ้านวุ่นวายอยู่กับการรีบจัดโต๊ะทรง H ที่กินพื้นที่ไปเกือบทั้งบริเวณห้อง ช้อนส้อมและมีดเงินแท้ส่องประกายระยับล้อกับแสงจากโคมหรูชุดนั้น แสงนั้นยังส่องลงมาอาบผ้าปูโต๊ะสีขาวจนดูเหมือนผ้านั้นสามารถส่องแสงได้ด้วย ตัวเอง น่าขันที่เดรโกได้เป็นเจ้าภาพงานเลี้ยง, งานใหญ่, สำหรับผู้ลงสมัครชิงตำแหน่งรัฐมนตรีกระทรวงเวทมนตร์ พ่อของเขาเคยบอกไว้ว่างานเลี้ยงครั้งนี้จะเป็นเครื่องบ่งบอกถึงตัวรัฐมนตรีคนใหม่ได้ชัดเจนเหมือนกับสีขนหน้าอกแดงเป็นสัญลักษณ์ของนกโรบิน ไม่ว่าใครก็ตามที่เป็นเจ้าภาพงานเลี้ยงครั้งนี้จะได้ตำแหน่งเสมอ  
  
เดรโกเคยคิดว่านั่นอาจจะเป็นผลจากจำนวนเงินที่ผู้สมัครคนนั้นสามารถนำมาถลุงได้ แต่ก็ไม่เคยพูดแบบนั้นต่อหน้าพ่อ เขายังไม่รู้ว่าจะจัดการกับคำสัญญาจากพอตเตอร์ที่มั่นใจเสียเต็มประดาว่าเขาจะชนะการเลือกตั้งครั้งนี้ พอตเตอร์คงไม่ได้เชื่อหรอกนะว่าจะมีคนมาก _ขนาดนั้น_ ที่จะลงคะแนนให้กับเดรโก ต่อให้พอตเตอร์มีเส้นสายและทรัพย์สินมากเพียงใด มันก็ไม่มากขนาดนั้นหรอก  
  
เดรโกรู้ดีว่าเขาสามารถหวังว่าจะได้รับการสนับสนุนของพวกชนชั้นสูงเลือดบริสุทธิ์ได้แน่นอน ตลอดช่วงสัปดาห์ก่อนหน้านี้เขาได้พบกับคนสำคัญในวงการนั้นหลายคน และทุกคนแสดงให้เขาได้รู้ว่ามีความคาดหวังมากมายตั้งอยู่บนความสำเร็จที่เขาจะได้นั่งในตำแหน่งทางการเมืองที่มีอำนาจมากที่สุดในชุมชนชาวเวทมนตร์แห่งสหราชอาณาจักร แม้หน้าที่อย่างเป็นทางการของรัฐมนตรีจะเป็นเพียงการเฝ้าระวังไม่ให้มักเกิ้ลได้รู้เรื่องของสังคมพ่อมด แต่องค์กรส่วนบริหารนั้นเติบโตขึ้นมากและความทะเยอทะยานของผู้ซึ่งรั้งตำแหน่งควบคุมองค์กรทั้งหมดก็ยิ่งใหญ่ตามไปด้วย  
  
เดรโกส่ายหน้า เขารู้ดีกว่ายังมีอีกหลายเรื่องที่พอตเตอร์ตั้งใจปิดเป็นความลับจากเขา แต่เขาเองก็ยังไม่อาจเรียกร้องเอาคำตอบอะไรได้ โดยเฉพาะไม่อาจหวังให้พอตเตอร์บอก เดรโกได้แต่ใช้สิ่งที่รู้อยู่แล้วให้ได้ประโยชน์มากที่สุด และเขาจะเป็นเจ้าภาพที่ดีในงานเลี้ยงวันนี้ อย่างน้อยนั่นก็เป็นประเพณี และเดรโกยังต้องไปอีกไกลนักกว่าเขาจะเป็นเครื่องมือให้ใครเปลี่ยนประเพณีได้  
  
"บ้าน่า" เขาตอบเบลซ ผู้ซึ่งกำลังอ่านเมนูอย่างเคร่งเครียดจนคิ้วผูกเป็นปมทีเดียว "คาร์เวียร์ไม่แย่สักหน่อย"  
  
"ฉันก็ไม่ได้ว่ามันแย่ ฉันว่ามันเชย" ฟันของเบลซขาวโร่จากรอยยิ้มล้อเลียนนั่น  
  
"แล้วฉันต้องมาฟังความคิดเห็นของคนที่คิดว่าไวน์แคลิฟอร์เนียมันสุดยอดแล้วเนี่ยนะ!" เดรโกตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงราวกับเล่นละครเวที  
  
เขามองไปรอบๆ ในหมู่คนดูในจินตนาการและเห็นว่าพอตเตอร์ยืนพิงกรอบประตูมองเขาอยู่ ถ้าเดรโกไม่ได้รู้อะไรเขาคงคิดว่าพอตเตอร์กำลังเหล่เขาเลยด้วยซ้ำ ซึ่งนั่นก็น่าเสียดายทีเดียว เขายืนอยู่ในห้องเดียวกับชายหนุ่มซึ่งเป็นที่ต้องการที่สุดในอังกฤษ และทั้งสองคนก็ตรงทั้งแท่ง ชาติที่แล้วเขาคงต้องทำให้ใครเคืองเอาไว้มากแน่ๆ  
  
"แฮร์รี่!" เป็นเสียงจากเบลซซึ่งคงเห็นพอตเตอร์ในเวลาใกล้เคียงกัน แต่แล้วเดรโกรู้สึกว่ามี _อะไรซักอย่าง_ ส่งผ่านระหว่างชายทั้งสอง ราวกับเป็นกระแสเวทมนตร์ หรือเดรโกคิดไปเอง? เขาส่ายหน้าและพบว่าความรู้สึกนั้นหายไปแล้ว พอตเตอร์เดินเข้ามา แขนทั้งสองยื่นส่งไปหาเบลซ ทั้งคู่ทักทายกันตามมารยาท แต่แล้วสถานการณ์ก็กลับยิ่งประหลาดเข้าไปใหญ่  
  
"เบลซ ขอฉันคุยกับมัลฟอยก่อนได้มั้ย?" พอตเตอร์พูด มันอาจจะฟังดูเหมือนคำขอร้อง แต่เดรโกที่ได้ยินน้ำเสียงเจือคำสั่งจากเสียงของคุณแม่มาบ่อยตั้งแต่ยังเด็กไม่ได้หลงกลไปด้วยและกลับยิ่งต้องประหลาดใจที่เห็นว่าเบลซเอียงคอ _ยังยิ้มอยู่_ และเดินออกไปยังหน้าต่างโค้งที่อีกด้านหนึ่งของห้อง  
  
"ให้ตายเถอะ อยากรู้จริงๆ ว่านายทำอย่างนั้นได้ยังไง" เดรโกพูดอย่างใจลอยระหว่างที่มองเบลซเดินจากไป  
  
"ทำอะไร?" พอตเตอร์ถาม "เดินเล่นกัน" เขาพูดต่อพลางผายมือไปยังประตูที่เปิดต่อไปที่สวน  
  
เดรโกไม่ก้าวตามเขา "นายพูดว่านก แล้วเบลซ ซาบินี่ก็บินไปเลย มันเป็นไปไม่ได้"  
  
"ไม่มีอะไรเป็นไปไม่ได้หรอก ไปเดินเล่นกันเถอะ"  
  
เดรโกเดินตามไปในสวนอย่างไม่ค่อยเต็มใจเท่าใดนัก อากาศด้านนอกเย็นฉ่ำ แต่ไม้เถาใบดกที่พันเลื้อยอยู่บนรั้วเหล็กที่ล้อมรอบบริเวณนั้นช่วยกันลมส่วนใหญ่ออกไปได้หมด ใบไม้แห้งสีแดงและทองกระซิบเสียงกรอบแกรบใต้จังหวะการวางเท้าของทั้งสอง ลำแสงแห่งยามบ่ายคล้อยส่องท้องฟ้าให้สลัวรางลงตามลำดับ พอตเตอร์ดึงผ้ารัดเสื้อโค้ทให้กระชับขึ้นก่อนจะหันมาทางเดรโก  
  
"มีอีกอย่างหนึ่งที่ฉันอยากให้นายทำก่อนที่เราจะเริ่มรายการทั้งหมดนี้" เขาพูด  
  
เดรโกเข้าใจดีว่าพอตเตอร์ไม่ได้พูดถึงงานเลี้ยงในคืนนี้เท่านั้น เขามองใบหน้าซีดของคนตรงหน้า ความสงสัยย้อนกลับมาอีกครั้งว่าชายคนนี้ซ่อนความลับไว้ภายใต้ดวงตาใสซื่อคู่นั้นมากมายเพียงใด ในเวลาสองสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมา เดรโกเพิ่งจะได้รู้ว่าเขาไม่รู้จักชายหนุ่มที่เติบโตขึ้นมาเป็นพอตเตอร์คนนี้อีกต่อไปแล้ว เขาไม่เข้าใจ และนั่นไม่ช่วยให้สบายใจขึ้นเลย "ยังไงมันก็คงไม่แย่ไปกว่าให้ขึ้นเป็นกษัตริย์หุ่นเชิดแห่งบัลลังก์เลือดล่ะ" เขาพึมพำ "แต่ก็... ว่ามาสิ"  
  
"นายจะต้องทำพิธีปฏิญาณไม่คืนคำ ที่จะเชื่อฟังคำสั่งของฉันตลอดไป" พอตเตอร์พูดเรียบๆ   
  
เดรโกกระพริบตา "นายบ้าไปแล้ว"  
  
"ฉันไม่เชื่อใจนาย" ง่ายๆ แค่นั้น แต่ถ้าจะให้เปรียบไป ความจริงง่ายๆ ที่น่าอึดอัดนี้กลับแผ่ตัวระหว่างคนทั้งสองราวกับเป็นหุบเหวแสนมืดมิด  
  
เดรโกรู้ตัวดีอยู่แล้ว ต้องรู้สิ เขาควรจะแปลกใจมากกว่าหากว่าเขาได้รับความไว้เนื้อเชื่อใจจากพอตเตอร์ง่ายๆ เมื่อเราทรยศใครเข้าสักครั้ง ตราบาปนั้นจะติดตัวเราว่าเราเป็นคนแบบนั้นตลอดไป เดรโกไม่ว่าอะไรหากคนจะมองว่าเขาไม่น่าไว้ใจ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นความอดทนของเขาก็มีขอบเขตจำกัดเหมือนกัน "ลืมไปได้เลย พอตเตอร์" คำพูดหลุดออกมาจากริมฝีปากขณะที่เขาก้าวถอยห่างจากคนตรงหน้า "ฉันตกลงที่จะช่วยนาย แค่นั้นก็น่าจะพอแล้ว" _แค่นั้นก็มากพออยู่แล้ว_ แต่เขาไม่ได้พูดออกมา  
  
"นายตกลงที่จะทำตามข้อกำหนดของฉัน" พอตเตอร์พูดพลางหลบตาลงมองทางเดินโรยกรวดที่โปรยปรายด้วยเศษใบไม้แห้ง "ฉันก็เพิ่งบอกข้อกำหนดไปไง"  
  
"ไอ้ทุเรศ" เดรโกพูดลอดไรฟัน "ไอ้คนเจ้าเล่ห์ ขี้โกง แทงข้างหลัง ตีสองหน้า น่าจะเกิดมาเป็น… เป็น… "  
  
"เป็นสลิธีริน?" ริมฝีปากพอตเตอร์หยักขึ้นเป็นรอยยิ้มหยันเมื่อเขาเงยหน้าขึ้นอีกครั้ง "ฉันก็ไม่เคยพูดซักครั้งว่าพวกนายไม่เคยมีความคิดดีๆ ที่เอามาใช้การได้นี่"  
  
สายเกินกว่าจะแก้ไข พอตเตอร์ตั้งใจที่จะไม่บอกเรื่องนี้กับเขาจนถึงวันนี้ เก็บไว้นานที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้เพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าเดรโกจะไม่ทำแผนเสียด้วยการถอนตัวออกไปเสียก่อน ที่จริงตอนนี้เดรโกยังสามารถเดินกลับเข้าไปในตัวบ้านและประกาศว่าเขาจะไม่ลงสมัครรับเลือกตั้ง แต่นั่นจะไม่หยุด _พอตเตอร์_ มันแค่จะทำให้แผนช้าลงเท่านั้น ถ้าหากเดรโกไม่อยู่ร่วมมือในแผนนี้ อีกหนึ่งเดือนต่อจากนี้ก็คงเป็นพอตเตอร์เองที่นั่งบนเก้าอี้รัฐมนตรีกระทรวงเวทมนตร์ พอตเตอร์อาจต้องใช้เวลามากขึ้นในการสร้างความเปลี่ยนแปลงแบบที่เขาต้องการ แต่สุดท้ายเขาก็จะต้องทำจนได้ ส่วนเดรโกล่ะ เขาคงถูกบีบให้ต้องออกจากประเทศนี้และไม่สามารถกลับมาได้อีกเลย  
  
รุกฆาต

 

  
 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ลอนดอน เลขที่สิบสอง กริมโมลด์เพลส_  
  
เช้าวันถัดมาเริ่มต้นขึ้นด้วยท้องฟ้าสีหม่นพร้อมฝนพรำ บทนำของพายุที่เริ่มตั้งเค้าส่งเสียงคำรามก้องมาจากที่ไกลๆ แฮร์รี่เบือนหน้าจากหน้าต่างและเหลือบตามองเตียงในห้อง ผ้าปูที่นอนยับยู่ยี่ราวกับผ่านค่ำคืนพิศวาสมา แต่แฮร์รี่ไม่ได้มีคืนแบบนั้นมานานแล้ว ความลุ่มหลงที่เขามีต่อมัลฟอยไม่ได้บรรเทาลงดั่งที่เขาหวังไว้ บางครั้งแฮร์รี่ถึงกับคิดว่าจะลองไปเยี่ยมชม 'เฮาส์ออฟคาร์ดส' และหาคนที่จะมาช่วยคลายความอยากรู้อยากเห็นของตัวเองได้ แต่สุดท้ายเขาก็รู้ว่ามันคงจะไม่ใช่การกระทำที่ฉลาดนัก คนมีปากไว้พูด และแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ควรจะเป็นคนที่มีศีลธรรมสูงส่งที่สุด อีกอย่าง เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องไปตามที่แบบนั้นหากเขาต้องการหา _ผู้หญิง_ สักคน เขาแค่ต้องการมัลฟอย และคงทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากรอให้มีใครคนอื่นผ่านเข้ามาไล่ความบ้านี้ออกไปจากสมอง  
  
แต่พูดถึงมัลฟอย อีกไม่ถึงหนึ่งชั่วโมงเขาจะมาถึงแล้ว แฮร์รี่เพิ่งรู้ตัวหลังจากเหลือบมองนาฬิกาที่ผนัง เขาอาบน้ำและแต่งตัวอย่างรวดเร็วและแทบไม่มีเวลาทานอาหารเช้าให้เสร็จก่อนที่มัลฟอยจะก้าวออกมาจากเตาผิงในห้องครัว งานเลี้ยงเมื่อคืนนี้ยาวต่อไปจนดึกดื่นค่อนคืน แต่มัลฟอยไม่ดูเหนื่อยเลย ไอ้บ้าตาใสแสนเจ้าเล่ห์  
  
แฮร์รี่เฝ้าดูเงียบๆ ระหว่างที่มัลฟอยมองไปรอบๆ เตาผิงในห้องวาดภาพของแฮร์รี่เกิดอาการที่จะเล่นดนตรีร็อคของมักเกิ้ลตลอดเวลาจนแฮร์รี่ต้องตัดการเชื่อมต่อกับเครือข่ายฟลูเป็นการชั่วคราว มัลฟอยดูไม่ได้ประทับใจอะไรกับห้องครัวเหมือนกับที่ห้องวาดภาพ ก็ไม่น่าแปลกใจหรอก เพราะที่นี่ไม่มีตู้กระจกที่เต็มไปด้วยมรดกของพวกเลือดบริสุทธิ์ให้ดูนี่  
  
"ชามั้ย?" แฮร์รี่ถาม  
  
มัลฟอยหันมาหาเขา "ทำให้มันจบๆ ไปดีกว่า" เขาพูด  
  
แฮร์รี่ลุกขึ้น เสียงเก้าอี้ครูดพื้นเป็นทาง "ได้ แต่เราไม่ได้อยู่ที่นี่กันหรอกนะ ขึ้นไปข้างบนกัน เราต้องใช้กุญแจนำทาง"  
  
ทั้งสองเดินขึ้นไปที่ห้องวาดภาพ ผ่านช่องโหว่บนผนังที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยเป็นที่แขวนภาพของคุณนายแบล็ก ผ่านผนังไร้สีสันซึ่งยังมีร่องรอยของแผ่นปักหัวเอลฟ์ประจำบ้านที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยแขวนอยู่ตรงนั้น เป็นครั้งแรกที่แฮร์รี่รู้สึกอายกับสภาพซอมซ่อของบ้านที่มัลฟอยต้องมาเห็นโดยเฉพาะเมื่อเขาได้เห็นคฤหาสน์หรูของอีกฝ่ายแล้ว แฮร์รี่แอบเขกหัวตัวเองในใจ จะแคร์อะไรกับความคิดเห็นของมัลฟอยต่อบ้านเขา? แค่เพราะเขาอยากเอามัลฟอยจนหน้ามืดไม่ได้หมายความว่าเขาจะต้องสร้างความประทับใจด้วยศิลปะการตกแต่งบ้านสักหน่อย  
  
แฮร์รี่มัวแต่จมอยู่กับความคิดของตัวเองจนลืมมองทางที่เดิน เท้าพาตัวสะดุดขั้นบันไดบ้านตัวเองและทำท่าจะตกลงมา เขายื่นแขนออกไป พยายามหาที่ยึด และคว้าได้เสื้อคลุมของมัลฟอย มัลฟอยทำเสียงไม่พอใจในลำคอก่อนที่จะหมุนตัวกลับมา แต่น้ำหนักของแฮร์รี่กลับถ่วงเขาลงมาและทั้งสองก็ตกลงมากองอยู่กับพื้น มัลฟอยทับบางส่วนอยู่บนลำตัวของเขา มือข้างขวาของแฮร์รี่ยังกำเสื้อคลุมเขาไว้แน่น ที่แย่ที่สุดก็คือ หลังจากการเฝ้าปรารถนาให้เกิดเหตุการณ์เช่นนี้มาหลายวัน เมื่อมันเกิดขึ้นจริงๆ แฮร์รี่จึงไม่อยากขยับเคลื่อนไหว ไม่อยากแม้แต่จะหายใจ  
  
มัลฟอยพยายามลุกขึ้นพลางบ่น "ยังเดินได้งามสง่าเหมือนเดิมเลยนะ พอตเตอร์"  
  
แฮร์รี่ปล่อยตัวเขาและลุกตามไป รู้สึกเสียดายสัมผัสจากความใกล้ชิดนั้นเกินควรไปมากทีเดียว มันไม่พอ ไม่มีวันพอสำหรับเขา แฮร์รี่เพิ่งรู้ตัว ในความเงียบนั้นเขาก้าวสั้นๆ เข้าประชิดตัวมัลฟอยที่ยืนปัดเสื้อคลุมอยู่ ใบหน้านั้นเงยขึ้นเมื่อรู้สึกว่าแฮร์รี่ขยับเข้ามาใกล้ ดวงตาคู่นั้นเบิกกว้างด้วยความตกใจ “พอตเตอร์ ทำอะ…”  
  
แฮร์รี่ผลัก ร่างของเขาเข้ากับกรอบประตูพร้อมกับแนบแก้มเข้ากับมัลฟอย “ทำนี่” เขากระซิบ แทบไม่รู้สึกตัวว่าพูดอะไรออกไป สมองของเขาพร่ามัวไปชั่วขณะเมื่อรู้ตัวว่ากำลังทำอะไรอยู่ และให้ตายห่าเถอะ ยังไงเรื่องมันก็จะยุ่งยากมากอยู่แล้วไม่ว่า “ _นี่_ ” จะส่งผลมาเป็นอย่างไร  
  
“คิดว่าคงจะขีดฆ่า ‘คนเกลียดเกย์ขี้โมโห’ ออกจากรายการนิสัยของนายได้แล้วนะ” มัลฟอยพึมพำ เขาไม่ได้ขยับและไม่ได้พยายามผลักไสแฮร์รี่ และนั่นทำให้เขาทั้งยินดีและทำให้กลัวจนนั่งงันไปในขณะเดียวกัน  
  
“ฉันว่านั่นมันขั้นเดียวเหนือความเลวร้าย แถมเป็นขั้นที่ไม่มั่นคงด้วยนะ” รอนพูดขึ้นจากภาพเขียน  
  
แฮร์รี่ปล่อยร่างของมัลฟอยและหันหลับไปทันที ใบหน้าร้อนผ่าวด้วยความอาย “โทษทีเพื่อน ฉัน..”  
  
“ลืมว่าฉันอยู่ตรงนี้ เข้าใจ” รอนตอบพร้อมกลอกตา  
  
“เราจะช่วยไปต่อกันที่อื่นที่ไกลจากเพื่อนผู้มีแนวโน้มจะชอบแอบดูของนายหน่อย ได้มั้ย” มัลฟอยถามขึ้น น้ำเสียงราวกับเขาหายใจไม่ทัน รอนทำหน้าล้อเขา แฮร์รี่หลบตาทั้งคู่ อยู่ดีๆ ก็เกิดไม่รู้ขึ้นมากะทันหันว่าจะทำอย่างไรดี  
  
“เราต้องไปที่อื่นก่อน” เขาพูดขึ้น พยายามจะรวบรวมสติกลับมา เขาไม่กล้ามองมัลฟอยหรือรอน เมื่อวานนี้เขายังนั่งมองมัลฟอยเต้นรำกับแพนซี่ พาร์คินสันและแอบคิดอะไรไม่ค่อยดีไม่ค่อยงามกับชายคนนั้น แต่วันนี้เขาเองกลับละเมิดกฎทุกข้อในโลกนี้ที่เกี่ยวกับความใกล้ชิดที่ชายสองคนควรจะมีให้แก่กัน และที่แย่ที่สุดก็คือ _เขาไม่ได้เสียใจเลย_  
  
“ ไปเถอะ” เขาพูดและเดินตรงเข้าไปยังตู้ที่เขาใช้เก็บกุญแจนำทางที่ทำงานเองได้  
  
กุญแจนำทางครั้งนี้เป็นเหรียญทองใหม่เอี่ยมขนาดเดียวกับเหรียญแกลลอน กดตรงกลางแล้วปล่อยจะพาผู้ถือไปที่ศูนย์บัญชาการ “เดี๋ยวพอนายเข้าร่วมกับอัลฟ่าก็จะได้เป็นของตัวเองนะ” เขาบอกมัลฟอยที่หัวเราะหึขึ้นมาทันที  
  
“อัลฟ่า? ชื่อนี่ลูปินเป็นคนต้นคิด หรือว่านายคิดขึ้นมาได้ด้วยตัวเอง?”  
  
แฮร์รี่หันไปมองเขา ไม่เข้าใจ “หมายความว่าอะไร?”  
  
มัลฟอยส่ายหน้า “ช่างมันเถอะ”  
  
::  
  
_ลอนดอน ศูนย์บัญชาการอัลฟ่า_  
  
เดรโกมองใบหน้าของกลุ่มคนที่อยู่ในห้องหลังคาไม้ต่ำๆ นั้น กลุ่มคนชั้นยอดของพอตเตอร์ แต่ในสายตาของเขา คนในห้องนี้ดูเหมือนอยู่ในสวนสัตว์มนุษย์มากกว่า  
  
ลูน่า เลิฟกู๊ด ผู้หญิงที่เปิดใจกว้างเสียจนเราอาจจะได้ยินเสียงลมที่พัดผ่านระหว่างหูสองข้างของเธอได้ เนวิลล์ ลองบอทท่อม ชายซึ่งมีคุณสมบัติเลื่องชื่อหลายอย่างที่เด่นมากคือความไร้ความสามารถของเขา เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ เกรนเจอร์ หญิงซึ่งความเจ้าคิดเจ้าแค้นอย่างร้ายกาจถูกปกปิดไว้บางเบาด้วยสมองปราดเปรื่องและรอยยิ้มเปิดเผย ซูซาน โบนส์ ที่ยังถักผมเหมือนเด็กๆ แต่ดวงตาของเธอเยือกเย็นยิ่งกว่าดวงตาหญิงแก่เสียอีก รีมัส ลูปิน มนุษย์หมาป่าเชื่องๆ ที่มีเลือดของสเนปเปื้อนมือ เทอรี่ บู๊ท ชายไร้ความน่าสนใจที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยสาปเดรโกจนกลายเป็นวุ้นบนรถไฟสายฮอกวอตส์ เอ็กซเพรส ซึ่งนั่นไม่ได้ทำให้เดรโกอยากจะเป็นเพื่อนกับเขาขึ้นมาเท่าไหร่ คิงสลีย์ แช็คเคิลโบลท์ ชายร่างใหญ่เหมือนหมีที่ดูนิ่งเสียจนบางทีเดรโกสงสัยว่าเขายังมีชีวิตอยู่หรือเปล่า นิมฟาดอร่า ท็องส์ ผู้หญิงผมสีชมพูกับท้องที่โตจนซ่อนไม่อยู่ มือปราบมาร และยังมีศักดิ์เป็นญาติของเดรโก แม้เดรโกจะไม่ค่อยรู้สึกว่ามันช่วยอะไรเท่าไหร่ เบลซ ซาบินี่ น่าจะเป็นคนเดียวในกลุ่มที่พอจะมีสติสัมปชัญญะอยู่บ้าง แต่ก็คงไม่อาจเอานิยมนิยายอะไรกับสติของเขานักถ้าเอามันมาสวามิภักดิ์ให้พอตเตอร์ มีใบหน้าอีกสองหน้าที่เดรโกไม่รู้จัก สิบสองคนรวมทั้งพอตเตอร์ด้วย และเดรโกกำลังจะต้องเป็นหนึ่งในนั้น  
  
ไม่ใช่หรอก เขาเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวเมื่อมองตาคนแต่ละคนในห้องนั้น ทุกคนอยู่ที่นี่เพราะพวกเขาเชื่อใจพอตเตอร์ และพอตเตอร์ก็เชื่อใจพวกเขา แต่เดรโกต้องมาอยู่ที่นี่เพราะไม่มีใครเชื่อใจเขา เขาจะไม่มีวันเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของคนกลุ่มนี้ได้ _ไม่มีวัน_ การที่เขาจะได้เข้าไปอยู่ในกลุ่มนั้นเป็นเพียงแค่การป้องกันอันตราย เป็นเพียงพิธีการที่ไม่ได้มีความหมายอะไร คนทุกคนในนี้อยากให้เขาหายตัวไปทันทีที่เขาหมดประโยชน์ พอตเตอร์ตั้งใจทำให้เขาเข้าใจผิดตั้งแต่วันที่เขาโผล่หน้าไปที่อะรูบา ตั้งใจหลอกให้เดรโกเชื่อว่าเขามีทางเลือก และตอนนี้เขากำลังจะมัดมือให้มั่นใจว่าเดรโกจะไม่ทรยศเขา ฉลาดมาก – เดรโกต้องยกให้เขา เขาเองก็สงสัยอยู่เหมือนกันว่าทำไมจ้าวแห่งความมืดจึงไม่ได้ใช้คำปฏิญาณสวามิภักดิ์ในการผูกมัดเหล่าผู้เสพความตายไว้กับตัว นั่นจะทำให้ทุกคนไม่สามารถจะทรยศต่อเขาได้นอกเสียจากว่าผู้ทรยศนั้นจะไม่ เสียดายชีวิตอีกต่อไปแล้ว แต่ให้ตายเถอะ เดรโกจะไม่นั่งเฉยๆ รอให้พอตเตอร์ชักใยเขาหรอก  
  
เกรนเจอร์ลุกจากเก้าอี้ “มัลฟอย” เธอทัก  
  
“เช้านี้อากาศดีนะ” เดรโกตอบ “รีบๆ ทำให้มันจบๆ ไปซะเถอะ”  
  
ตรงข้ามเขา พอตเตอร์ยื่นมือขวาออกมาและเดรโกจับมือข้างนั้นไว้ มือของพอตเตอร์ชื้นเหงื่อบางเบา แค่เกือบจะถึงจุดที่ทำให้มันไม่น่าจับ แต่นั่นทำให้เดรโกเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่าเขาทั้งสองไม่เคยจับมือกันมาก่อนเลย แม้แต่ในวันที่เดรโกช่วยชีวิตพอตเตอร์ไว้แล้ว ก็เดาได้ เขามองตาของพอตเตอร์และฝืนยิ้มเล็กน้อย จะคิดอะไรก็คิดไปก็แล้วกัน  
  
เกรนเจอร์หยิบไม้กายสิทธิ์ขึ้นมาพร้อมก้าวออกมาข้างหน้า เดรโกกับพอตเตอร์คุกเข่าลง ปลายไม้กายสิทธิ์แตะเข้ากับมือของพวกเขา พอตเตอร์กระแอมเบาๆ  
  
“เดรโก นายจะสาบานว่าจะไม่ทำอันตรายหรือเพิกเฉยและปล่อยให้อันตรายมาถึงตัวฉันหรือเปล่า”  
  
“สาบาน” เดรโกตอบ  
  
ประกายมนต์พุ่งออกจากปลายไม้กายสิทธิ์และพันเลื้อยรอบมือของทั้งคู่ราวกับเป็นเถาวัลย์ที่มีชีวิต  
  
“นายจะเชื่อฟังคำสั่งของฉันทุกอย่าง นอกจากคำสั่งที่จะขัดกับการปกป้องฉันจากอันตราย ตราบที่นายยังเป็นรัฐมนตรีกระทรวงเวทมนตร์อยู่หรือไม่?”  
  
แสดงว่าอย่างน้อยก็มีกำหนดเวลา แต่แทนที่จะโล่งใจ เดรโกกลับรู้สึกเพียงแต่ความขมขื่น “สาบาน” เขาพูด เสียงปร่าเล็กน้อย ประกายมนต์อีกเส้นหนึ่งเลื้อยมาพันกับเส้นก่อนหน้านี้ กลายเป็นห่วงโซ่บนมือของทั้งสอง เดรโกรู้สึกถึงความร้อนผ่าวของมนต์นี้แม้จะผ่านเสื้อคลุม มือของพอตเตอร์จับมือของเขากระชับยิ่งขึ้น  
  
“และนายจะสาบานว่าจะปกป้องตัวเองให้พ้นภยันตราย ตราบใดที่นั่นไม่ขัดกับคำสาบานสองข้อก่อนหน้านี้หรือไม่?”  
  
ช่างใจดีที่ยอมให้เขาปกป้องตัวเองด้วย แม้ลึกๆ เขาจะรู้สึกว่าข้อนี้มีไว้เพื่อป้องกันไม่ให้เขาวิ่งหนีในจังหวะที่พอตเตอร์ ต้องการความช่วยเหลือเท่านั้นเอง  
  
“สาบาน” เขาตอบ  
  
สายเวทมนตร์สายที่สามสอดประสานเข้ากับสองเส้นแรก ส่องแสงสว่างเพิ่มขึ้นจนเดรโกสามารถมองหน้าพอตเตอร์ได้ชัดราวกับยืนอยู่กลางสนามหญ้ากลางแจ้ง เขาอยากดึงมือออกและออกไปจากที่ตรงนี้ให้เร็วที่สุดเท่าที่ทำได้ แต่พอตเตอร์ยังยืดมือของเขาไว้ ดวงตาสีเขียวคู่นั่นเจิดจ้าด้วยแสงไว้ของตัวเอง  
  
“เพื่อตอบแทนการปฏิญาณสวามิภักดิ์ของนาย ฉันสาบานว่าจะปกป้องนายด้วยชีวิต เดรโก”  
  
ระหว่างที่สายเวทมนตร์เส้นสุดท้ายประสานตัวเข้าเป็นพันธะสัญญาที่ไม่อาจเพิกถอนได้ระหว่างคนทั้งสอง เดรโกได้แต่มองหน้าพอตเตอร์ หมอนั่นไม่ได้บอกเขาก่อนว่าคำปฏิญาณสวามิภักดิ์นั้นมีผลทั้งสองฝ่าย ไอ้โง่งี่เง่านั่นถึงกับสาบานว่าจะปกป้องคนทั้งหมดในห้องนี้ด้วยชีวิต ที่จริงเดรโกก็ไม่น่าแปลกใจ เพราะไม่ว่าแผนที่พวกเขากำลังทำนี้จะหวังสูงเพียงใด แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ก็ยังเป็นแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ แม้นั่นจะไม่ได้เปลี่ยนอะไรเลย แต่อย่างน้อยมันก็ทำให้เดรโกรู้สึกเปล่าเปลี่ยวน้อยลงบ้าง  
  
พันธะรอบข้อมือของทั้งสองกระพริบและจางลง ห้องกลายเป็นห้องเกือบมืดอีกครั้ง เดรโกปล่อยมือของพอตเตอร์ แต่เขายังสัมผัสได้ถึงพันธะที่เชื่อมคนทั้งสองไว้ สัมผัสพอตเตอร์ได้ คำปฏิญาณข้อแรกนั้นทำให้เขามีความรับรู้สัมผัสได้ต่อสิ่งที่เขาต้องปกป้อง และเขาไม่สงสัยเลยว่าพอตเตอร์ก็ต้องมีสัมผัสถึงเขาได้จากคำปฏิญาณที่เขาให้ไว้เช่นกัน เดรโกลุกขึ้นและปัดเสื้อคลุม เกรนเจอร์ยื่นมือออกมาให้เดรโกเห็นเหรียญสีทองอยู่ในมือของเธอแบบเดียวกันกับกุญแจนำทางที่เขาสัมผัสก่อนหน้านี้  
  
“กดตรงกลางเหรียญจะพาเธอมาที่นี่” เธอบอก “ถ้าอยู่ที่นี่อยู่แล้ว กดกลางเหรียญจะพาเธอกลับไปที่ห้องนั่งเล่นของคฤหาสน์มัลฟอย ถ้าเธอย้ายไปที่อื่นฉันจะตั้งโปรแกรมใหม่ให้” _ตั้งโปรแกรม_ ใช้คำอะไรพิลึกๆ “แต่ถ้านายเอาเหรียญไว้กลางมือแล้วบีบจากด้านข้าง เหรียญจะพาเธอไปอยู่ข้างๆ แฮร์รี่ ไม่ว่าเขาจะอยู่ที่ไหน”  
  
เชื่อฟังการบังคับบัญชาอย่างไม่มีเงื่อนไข เยี่ยมขึ้นเรื่อยๆ สิน่ะ  
  
“แล้วนายจะมาอยู่ข้างๆ _ฉัน_ ได้ยังไง?”  เขาถามพอตเตอร์ซึ่งไม่ได้พูดอะไรแม้แต่คำเดียว  
  
“สัมผัสจากคำปฏิญาณของฉันจะแรงกว่าเล็กน้อย” พอตเตอร์ตอบ “ฉันจะไปอยู่ข้างนายี่ทันทีที่เริ่มมีสัญญาณว่านายจะเป็นอันตรายถึงชีวิต นั่นแหละ แล้ว...”  
  
“ฉันก็ว่านายน่าจะเปลี่ยนวิธีนะ ทำอะไรซักอย่าง” บู๊ทพูดขึ้น “คิดว่านายคงไม่อยากจะไปอยู่ในสวนหลังบ้านฉันทุกครั้งที่ฉันเจอแมงมุมหรอก”  
  
พอตเตอร์ยิ้มน้อยๆ “ก็ไม่ได้บอกนี่ว่ามันจะง่าย” เขาตอบ  
  
“ฉันเห็นด้วยกับเทอรี่นะ” ลองบอทท่อมพูดขึ้นบ้าง “ถ้าพวกเขาสองคนเกิดจะเป็นอันตรายถึงชีวิตขึ้นมาในเวลาเดียวกัน”  
  
“ฉันบอกแล้วไงว่ากำลังพยายามแก้อยู่นะ ที่รัก” ลูน่าพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงนิ่มๆ ฝันๆ ของเธอ “แค่ขอเวลาอีกนิด โชคร้ายหน่อยที่ตอนนี้มันฤดูแวร็คสเปอร์นะ”  
  
ฤดูแวร็คสเปอร์ เดรโกอยู่ท่ามกลางคนบ้าจริงๆ ด้วย  
  
พอตเตอร์ยักไหล่ “โอกาสเกิดได้ยากอยู่แล้ว แล้วถ้าฉันพลาด ฉันก็ตายอยู่ดี แต่อย่าเพิ่งโก่งหน้าไม้ก่อนเห็นกระรอกเลย ตรงนี้เสร็จแล้วนะ”  
  
พื้นที่ว่างในห้องเพิ่มขึ้นทุกครั้งที่มีเสียงอันเกิดจากการใช้งานกุญแจนำทาง ในที่สุดก็เหลือเพียงแค่เดรโก พอตเตอร์ และเกรนเจอร์  
  
“เธอไปก่อนเลย” พอตเตอร์พูดกับเกรนเจอร์ “เดี๋ยวฉันตามไปเจอที่สวน”  
  
เมื่อเธอหายตัวไปก็เหลือเพียงสองคน เดรโกยืดอกขึ้นและหันไปเผชิญหน้ากับพอตเตอร์ “ส่วนที่สองของคำปฏิญาณนี่น่าจะทำให้การร่วมเตียงกับนายน่าสนใจพิลึกเลยนะ”  
  
“น่าจะ?” พอตเตอร์ตอบเบาๆ โดยไม่เงยหน้าขึ้น  
  
“นาย จะบอกให้ฉันคุกเข่าลงแล้วใช้ปากให้นายเดี๋ยวนี้ก็ยังได้ ฉันต้องทำตามทุกอย่างด้วย นั่นไม่ใช่เซ็กส์โดยความสมยอมในความคิดของฉันนะ”  
  
พอตเตอร์ส่ายหน้า “ฉันไม่ทำอย่างนั้นหรอก อีกอย่าง นายยังไม่ได้เป็นรัฐมนตรี” เขาตอบ ดวงตาคู่นั้นฉายแววเศร้าหมอง และเดรโกรู้ได้... สัมผัสได้ แม้จะเพียงบางเบา ว่าเขา _เศร้า_ จริงๆ และโกรธ แต่ไม่ได้โกรธเดรโก คงต้องใช้เวลาซักพักทีเดียวกว่าจะชินกับสัมผัสแบบนี้ มันไม่ได้รุนแรงมากมายอะไร และอาจจะเลือนจางไปได้ถ้าหากไม่ใส่ใจกับมัน แต่การทำเป็นไม่ใส่ใจนี่ต่างหากที่จะต้องใช้เวลาฝึกกันระยะหนึ่งทีเดียว  
  
“ ถ้าที่พูดๆ มานายไม่ได้โกหก อีกไม่ถึงเดือนฉันก็จะเป็นรัฐมนตรีแล้ว” เดรโกตอบ “นายคิดว่านายจะได้ทุกอย่าง ใช่มั้ย? นายไม่มีทางได้สิ่งนี้ ไม่มีทาง”  
  
นิ้วหัวแม่มือของเดรโกกดกลางเหรียญกุญแจนำทาง พร้อมกับเจ้าของนิ้วที่ไม่หันไปมองพอตเตอร์อีกเลย  
  
::  
  
_ลอนดอน เลขที่สิบสอง กริมโมลด์เพลส_  
  
พายุฝนฟ้าคะนองเริ่มขึ้นในเวลาน้ำชา แฮร์รี่นั่งเพ่งตัวหมากรุกอยู่หน้ากระดานหมากรุกในห้องวาดภาพ รอนตัดสินใจใช้วิธีเมดูซ่า แกมบิทและตอนนี้กำลังเข่าฆ่าตัวเบี้ยของแฮร์รี่อย่างไม่ปราณี นอกจากเสียงฟ้าร้องฟ้าผ่า มีเพียงแต่เสียงฟืนปะทุจากในเตาผิงและเสียงไม้นิตติ้งของเฮอร์ไมโอนี่กระทบ กันเท่านั้น _ติ๊ก แต่ก ติ๊ก ติ๊ก แต่ก_ แฮร์รี่น่าจะรู้สึกสงบสุข พวกเขาสามคนใช้เวลาช่วงบ่ายด้วยกันอย่างนี้บ่อยเกินจะนับได้ อยู่กันสามคน แม้รอนจะตายไปแล้วละภาพวาดนี้เป็นเพียงร่องรอยจางที่เหลืออยู่ในความทรงจำ แต่ยังไงนั่นก็ยังเป็นรอน  
  
“ ว่าแต่ แฮร์รี่ นายได้มีอะไรกับมัลฟอยหรือยัง?” อยู่ดีๆ รอนก็ถามขึ้น  
  
ใช่ ยังไงรอนก็ยังเป็นรอน แฮร์รี่รู้สึกว่าความร้อนวิ่งผ่าวขึ้นมาบนใบหน้า เขาไม่ได้บอกเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ถึงกิจกรรมนอกหลักสูตรเกิดขึ้นกับมัลฟอย และตอนนี้เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ก็นั่งจ้องหน้าเขา ผ้าพันคอที่เธอถักอยู่ถูกวางลงบนตัก  
  
“รอนพูดสิ่งที่ฉันคิดว่าเขาพูด หรือว่าเสียงฟ้าร้องทำให้ฉันหูแว่วไปเอง?” เธอถาม  
  
ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ แล้วแฮร์รี่ก็เริ่มพูด เขาเล่าทุกอย่างให้เธอฟัง เริ่มจากวันที่เขาไปหามัลฟอยที่บ้านหลุมหลบภัยเฮงซวยนั่นและจบลงที่บทสนทนาที่ศูนย์บัญชาการเพียงไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อนหน้านี้ และเมื่อเขาเล่าจบ เฮอร์ไมโอนี่เพียงแค่หยิบผ้าพันคอขึ้นมาถักต่อพร้อมๆ กับยักใหญ่เล็กน้อย  
  
“ไม่แน่เขาอาจจะเปลี่ยนใจทีหลังก็ได้” เธอบอก น้ำเสียงราบเรียบ  
  
แฮร์รี่รู้สึกได้ว่าเธอไม่ได้ตื่นเต้นไปกับเขาเท่าไหร่ “ไม่รู้สิ” เขาตอบ “ไม่แน่ใจด้วยซ้ำว่าฉันอยากให้เขาเปลี่ยนใจหรือเปล่า ที่จริงที่เขาพูดเรื่องคำปฏิญาณมันก็มีเหตุผล”  
  
“แต่ว่านะ เพื่อน เอาเข้าจริงถ้าคิดว่านายสามารถบอกให้มัลฟอยถอดกางเกงแล้วเขาต้องทำตามโดยไม่บ่นซักคำเนี่ยมันน่าสนใจไม่ใช่น้อยเลยนะ” รอนพูด  
  
แฮร์รี่กลอกตา “เอาเข้าไป” อันที่จริงเขาหวังให้เฮอร์ไมโอนี่สามารถหาทางออกให้เขาได้ แต่เขาน่าจะรู้ดีกว่านั้น ไม่เคยมีทางออกง่ายๆ สำหรับแฮร์รี่อยู่แล้ว “แล้ว เอาไงดี?” เขาถาม เบือนหน้าหนีอย่างยอมแพ้เมื่อบิชอปของรอนกินตัวราชินีของเขาไป  
  
“เราก็รอ” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ตอบโดยไม่มองขึ้นมาจากผ้านิตติ้งในมือ “อ้อ ลืมไป อัมบริดจ์ไปล็อกคอพวกในเครือข่ายวิทยุโลกเวทมนตร์ แล้วก็เปลี่ยนเวลาตอบคำถามของเธอแล้วนะ เธอจะต้องให้สัมภาษณ์วันพุธแทนของเก่าที่เป็นวันเสาร์”  
  
“ยัยบ้านั่น” แฮร์รี่ขมวดคิ้ว ชั่วโมงคำถามของ WWN เป็นวิธีหาเสียงดั้งเดิมที่เหล่าผู้สมัครรับเลือกตั้งจะไปอธิบายหลักการทางการเมืองของพวกเขาและตอบคำถามที่ส่งเข้ามาจากผู้ลงคะแนนเสียง ผู้สมัครรับเลือกตั้งจะได้ออกอากาศวันละคนไปจนถึงวันเลือกตั้ง เพราะเหตุนั้นสองวันสุดท้ายจึงเป็นวันที่คนแก่งแย่งกันอย่างมากเพราะจะทำให้ผู้คนยังจำคนที่ออกอากาศตอนนั้นได้ “จริงๆ ยัยนั่นอยากได้วันของมัลฟอยมากกว่าใช่มั้ยล่ะ?” มัลฟอยได้ตารางออกอากาศวันอาทิตย์ วันสุดท้ายก่อนวันเลือกตั้งจริง  
  
เฮอร์ไมโอนี่พยักหน้า “แต่แม่นั่นไม่มีทางได้วันนั้นไปแน่ๆ ทิลเดน เนทเทิลส์ ผู้อำนวยการสถานีเป็นคนของเรานะ แต่มันคงดูน่าสงสัยเกินไปถ้าเขาไม่ยอมรับสินบนเธอเอาเสียเลย  
  
แฮร์รี่ถอดแว่น วางมันไว้บนกระดานหมากรุกและเอนหลังลงพิงเก้าอี้ “โลกแบบไหนกันที่การ _ไม่รับ_ สินบนกลายเป็นเรื่องผิดปกติ?”  นั่นเป็นคำถามที่ไม่ต้องการคำตอบ คำถามแบบเดียวกับที่เขาถามตัวเองมาตลอดเวลาหลายปี และบางวันคำตอบของคำถามเหล่านี้เป็นสิ่งเดียวที่ทำให้เขายังทำงานอยู่ได้  
  
“ฉันว่าตอนนี้อัมบริดจ์กำลังฉลองชัยชนะที่แย่งเวลาออกอากาศเธอได้แน่ๆ เลย” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่พูดด้วยความหงุดหงิด  
  
“หัวเราะทีหลังดังกว่า” รอนพูดต่อ “บิชอปของราชินี ไป C4”  
  
แฮร์รี่แพ้หมากรุกตานั้นและต้องแพ้อีกสองตากว่าเฮอร์ไมโอนี่จะวางไม้นิตติ้ง เดินขึ้นห้องนอนพร้อมๆ กับที่กล่าวราตรีสวัสดิ์พลางหาวลาทั้งคู่ ท้องฟ้าภายนอกมืดสนิท พายุพัดผ่านไปแล้ว ไฟในเตาผิงเริ่มมอดและแฮร์รี่เดินไปเขี่ยฟืนเร่งเชื้อไฟอีกเล็กน้อย เมื่อเช้านี้เองที่เขายืนอยู่ในห้องนี้กับมัลฟอย หลังจาก... ในใจของเขารู้สึกว่างเปล่าในแบบที่แสนชินชาจนเจ็บแปลบ แต่แฮร์รี่นึกไม่ออกว่ามันคืออะไร  
  
เขาวางแท่งเหล็กที่ใช้เขี่ยขี้เถ้าลงและหยิบนาฬิกาอัลฟ่าวอชออกมา นาฬิกาที่ดัดแปลงมาจากนาฬิกาของบ้านวีสลีย์ที่สลายไปพร้อมกับไฟที่เผาผลาญ บ้านโพรงกระต่าย เฮอร์ไมโอนี่กับเทอรี่ใช้เวลาถึงหนึ่งปีในการค้นคว้าว่าอุปกรณ์แบบนี้มีกลไก อย่างไร ดูเผินๆ มันก็เหมือนนาฬิกาพกธรรมดา เพียงแต่ว่านาฬิกาเรือนนี้มีสิบสองเข็ม แต่ละเข็มมีชื่อเป็นของตัวเอง ทุกเข็มชี้ไปเพียงสองที่เท่านั้น “ปลอดภัย” และ “อันตรายถึงชีวิต” ซึ่งตอนนี้เข็มของทุกคนชี้ไปที่ “ปลอดภัย” แฮร์รี่เพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าเขาไม่ทันได้เอานาฬิกานี้ให้มัลฟอยดู เทอรี่ขัดจังหวะเขากับเรื่องแมงมุมในสวนนั่นเสียก่อน นาฬิกานี้สำคัญมากในยามที่สมาชิกเหล่าอัลฟ่าไม่รู้ตัวว่าตัวเองกำลังตกอยู่ ในอันตราย ทันทีที่เข็มนาฬิกาเริ่มเคลื่อนไปทาง “อันตรายถึงชีวิต” จะมีสัญญาณดังขึ้นให้แฮร์รี่ได้ยิน สมาชิกอัลฟ่าทุกคนมีเสียงเตือนเป็นของตัวเอง และเพลงของมัลฟอยนั้นเป็นทำนองของ “ _วีสลีย์คือราชาของเรา_ ” มุกเก่าจากสมัยเรียน ความคิดของรอนเขาล่ะ  
  
แฮร์รี่จ้องเข็มที่มีชื่อ “เดรโก มัลฟอย” \-- เข็มสีขาว \-- ก่อนจะค้นหาสัมผัสของมัลฟอยในจิตของเขา พันธะสัญญาจากคำปฏิญาณนั้นไม่ได้ทำให้มีจิตหยั่งรู้หรือมีโทรจิตถึงกันได้ มันจะมีประโยชน์ขึ้นมาก็ต่อเมื่อมีการเปลี่ยนแปลงอารมณ์อย่างฉับพลัน ไม่อย่างนั้นแล้วแฮร์รี่ก็จะสัมผัสได้เพียงแค่สัมผัสสะท้อนบางเบาจากชีวิตของคนอื่นที่แทบจะไม่สามารถรับรู้ได้เลยนอกจากว่าจะพยายามเพ่งรับสัมผัสนั้น บางครั้งเขารู้สึกเหมือนคนที่กำลังตกปลาในบึงใหญ่ แต่ตอนนี้เขาเพ่งสัมผัสไปที่สายใยบางเบาสีขาวที่แทนตัวมัลฟอย และทันใดนั้นก็รู้สึกเสียวซ่านที่ใต้ท้องน้อย  
  
ไม่ว่ามัลฟอยจะอยู่ที่ไหน หมอนั่นกำลังใช้เวลาอย่างมีประโยชน์มากเลยทีเดียว  
  
::  
  
_วิลท์เชียร์ คฤหาสน์มัลฟอย_  
  
เดรโกสอดนิ้วเรียวเข้าไปในเรือนผมหยักศกของวาสิเลและออกแรงดึงเบาๆ เด็กหนุ่มมองขึ้นมาจากจุดที่เขานั่งอยู่แทบเท้าของเดรโก “จะ...แล้วเหรอ?” เสียงทุ้มลึกกังวานในห้องมืด  
  
รอยยิ้มพรายขึ้นที่มุมปาก แต่เดรโกกลับส่ายหน้า “แค่อยากให้นายมองหน้าฉัน”  
  
วาสิเลยิ้มตอบเขาและไม่มองไปทางอื่นจนกระทั่งเดรโกปล่อยมือจากผมหนานั่น ทั้งสองอยู่ในห้องนอนของเดรโก ห้องที่กำแพงด้านหนึ่งทำด้วยกระจกทั้งด้าน เผยให้เห็นทิวทัศน์ที่แผ่กว้างไปจนถึงป่าซาเวอร์เนค หิมะเริ่มตกตั้งแต่พวกเขาเริ่มบรรเลงเพลงรัก และตอนนี้เดรโกนั่งผ่อนคลายอยู่บนเก้าอี้ตัวโปรด นั่งมองเกล็ดหิมะโรยตัวลงต่ำราวกับผ้าที่แผ่คลุมซากศพของฤดูใบไม้ร่วง  
  
"ในโรมาเนียหิมะตกเยอะมั้ย วาสิเล?” เดรโกถาม เด็กหนุ่มขยับตัวพร้อมรอยยิ้มขำ “ฉันออกเสียงผิดอีกแล้วเหรอ?” เดรโกถามก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะทันได้ตอบ  
  
“ครับ แต่ไม่เป็นไร” วาสิเลตอบ “หิมะตก มีนะ แต่ไม่เร็วอย่างที่นี่”  
  
เดรโกวางมือลงบนบ่าของวาสิเลและออกแรงนวดเบาๆ “ฉัน _จะ_ หัดออกเสียงชื่อเธอให้ถูกให้ได้นะ ก็แค่ต้องจับหลักให้ได้เท่านั้นเอง”  
  
วาสิเลหัวเราะ เสียงหัวเราะเรียบง่ายจนเกือบจะจริงใจติดเพียงแค่แววตาที่ราบเรียบไม่มีเปลี่ยน “คนอังกฤษไม่เก่งภาษาเรา เราไม่เหมือน” เขาขมวดคิ้วและทำหน้าสับสนชั่วครู่ “ที่เสียง...”  
  
“เฮ้ ฉันเรียนพูดภาษาดัตช์ได้ในปีเดียวนะ มั่นใจได้เลยว่าฉันเรียนออกเสียงชื่อโรมาเนียนแค่ชื่อเดียวได้แน่ๆ ไหนพูดอีกทีซิ”  
  
“วาสิเล” ฟังดูเหมือน 'วาห์-สิ-เลอห์' มากกว่า แต่เขาก็รู้ว่าไม่มีประโยชน์ที่จะพยายามออกเสียงให้เหมือนเป๊ะ เดรโกสัญญากับตัวเองว่าจะหาหนังสือเรียนภาษาโรมาเนียซักเล่มหากเขาไปร้านหนังสือตัวบรรจงและหยดหมึกคราวหน้า  
  
“ตอนนี้ไม่อยากลองแล้วล่ะ” เขาบอกวาสิเล “คราวหน้าแล้วกัน”  
  
วาสิเลยักไหล่อีกครั้ง “เรียนดัตช์จริงๆ เหรอ ทำไมล่ะ?”  
  
“ฉัน ไปอยู่ที่อะรูบามาห้าปี ที่นั่นคนไม่ค่อยพูดภาษาอังกฤษกันหรอก นอกจากจะไปเขตท่องเที่ยว ทางเลือกมีแค่ภาษาปาเปียเมนโต้หรือภาษาดัตช์.. พวกพ่อมดที่นั่นพูดดัตช์กันทั้งนั้น เรียนภาษามันง่ายกว่าเรียนที่จะอยู่กับมักเกิ้ลนะ” เดรโกตอบ ไล่ปลายนิ้วไปตามลำแขนของวาสิเลพลางโน้มตัวลงมาอีกเล็กน้อย  
  
“พูดยากรึเปล่า?” วาสิเลก้มศีรษะมาข้างหน้า เผยให้เห็นลำคอเนียน เดรโกโน้มตัวลงต่ำอีกและแตะริมฝีปากเข้ากับลำคอนั้นชั่วขณะ  
  
“ไม่เท่าไหร่” เขาตอบพลางมองไรขนบนผิวสีทองของวาสิเลที่ลุกชันขึ้นเล็กน้อยตามสัมผัสของเขา “ก็คล้ายกับภาษาเยอรมัน”  
  
“พี่ผม พูดเยอรมัน ภาษาแรง เอาไว้ด่า”  
  
เดรโกยิ้ม อดสงสัยไม่ได้ว่าการมองโลกอย่างง่ายๆ ของวาสิเลนี้เป็นเพียงการแสดงเพื่อให้เขาชอบใจหรือวาสิเลจะไม่มีจริตแบบนี้จริงๆ เขาเอนหลังพิงพนักเก้าอี้และนั่งมองหิมะตก ศีรษะของวาสิเลยังอยู่ที่ปลายสายตา ปอยผมหยักศกที่ปกติจะเรียบแปล้ถูกขยี้เสียจนยุ่งเหยิงไม่แพ้ผมของพอตเตอร์ ความเย็นยะเยือกคืบคลานเข้าปกคลุมหัวใจเขา เขาไม่คิดว่าในชีวิตนี้จะสามารถลืมสายตาโหยหาและหวาดกลัวในดวงตาของพอตเตอร์ เมื่อเช้าได้ สายตาตอนที่พอตเตอร์สารภาพความในใจอย่างเงอะงะและถึงเนื้อถึงตัวเกินไป ... _นั่นต่างหาก_ ที่เป็นความไร้เดียงสาอย่างแท้จริงที่เขารับรู้ได้ในการเต้นถี่ไม่เป็นจังหวะจากหัวใจของพอตเตอร์  
  
เดรโกหลับตาและพยายามจะลบภาพนั้นออกจากสมอง พ่อพระพอตเตอร์ คนที่เคยเทศนาเดรโกเรื่องความผิดธรรมชาติในรสนิยมทางเพศของเขาเมื่อเพียงไม่กี่อาทิตย์ก่อนหน้านี้ อะไรทำให้เขาเปลี่ยนใจกัน? แต่ที่จริงก็ไม่สำคัญ ตอนนี้เขารู้แล้วว่าพอตเตอร์รู้สึกอย่างไร เขาเพียงแค่ไม่สามารถทำใจให้เห็นใจหรือแม้แต่เริ่มต้นที่จะตอบแทนความรู้สึกนั้นได้ เพราะนั่นคือพอตเตอร์ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเดรโกก็ยังอดไม่ได้ที่จะสงสัยว่าการได้เป็นคนแรกของใครสักคน จะเป็นอย่างไร คนแรกที่ไม่อาจจะลืมเลือนได้ แบบเดียวกับที่เดรโกไม่มีวันลืมแพทริค เวสซีย์  
  
ลืมตาขึ้นอีกครั้ง พลางมองเหม่อออกไปยังผืนหิมะที่จับตัวหนาขึ้นอยู่ภายนอก อดคิดไม่ได้ว่าตอนนี้แพทริคจะอยู่ที่ไหนกัน? ใช่ เราไม่มีทางลืมครั้งแรกได้เลย เดรโกอาจจะนั่งอยู่ตรงนี้ เปลือยเปล่าอยู่กับหนุ่มชาวยุโรปตะวันออกที่รูปงามอย่างที่สุดทั้งๆ ที่เพิ่งได้รู้เมื่อไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อนหน้านี้ว่า _แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์_ ก็กำลังติดใจเขาอยู่ แต่เขากลับนั่งคิดถึงคนที่เป็นครั้งแรกของเขา แพทริคไม่มีวันได้รู้ แต่นั่นแหละที่ทำให้ครั้งแรกเป็นสิ่งที่ทรงพลังมาก ความสามารถในการรุกล้ำเข้าสู่ความทรงจำของผู้อื่นได้ทุกขณะโดยไม่ต้องแม้แต่จะพยายาม...  มันช่างเย้ายวน เป็นพลังแบบที่ไม่มีอื่นใดเหมือน   
  
ถ้าเดรโกไม่ให้สิ่งที่พอตเตอร์ต้องการ ไม่นานความหลงใหลที่พอตเตอร์รู้สึกอยู่ก็จะจืดจางไป เหมือนกับที่ความหลงใหลครั้งแรกของเดรโกจางหางไปกับเวลาที่ผ่าน เขาจำไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำว่าตอนนั้นเขาหลงเทอร์เรนซ์ ฮิกซ์, เซดริก ดิกเกอรี่ หรือโอลิเวอร์ วู้ดกันแน่ เดรโกไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาอยากให้ความหลงใหลของพอตเตอร์จืดจางไปเองหรือเปล่า พอตเตอร์ปั่นหัวเขา ทำให้เขารู้สึกเป็นตัวตลกโง่เง่า นั่นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาจะอภัยให้ได้ บางทีเดรโกน่าจะตอบแทนเขาให้สาสมและทำให้พอตเตอร์ไม่อาจจะลืมเขาได้ ... เดรโกส่ายหน้าเมื่อคิดมาถึงตรงนี้ เขาเผาสะพานเส้นนั้นด้วยน้ำมือตัวเองไปเสียแล้ว เขาไม่มีทางกลับคำของตัวเองได้ อีกอย่าง พอตเตอร์อาจจะแค่อยากทดลองก็ได้ มีตัวแปร “ถ้า” อยู่ในสมการนี้มากเกินไป และเดรโกเคยสัญญากับตัวเองเอาไว้ เขาจะไม่มีวันนึกเสียใจกับอะไรทั้งนั้น  
  
สัมผัสปลายนิ้วที่ไล่ขึ้นมา จากด้านหลังของน่องขาทำให้เดรโกก้มลงไปมองชายซึ่งนั่งอยู่ที่พื้นอีกครั้ง ความสงสัยแล่นเข้าจับใจ สิ่งนี้ที่เขากำลังทำอยู่มันคือการสมยอมทั้งสองฝ่ายแค่ไหนกัน? ครั้งแรกที่เขาใช้เวลาอยู่กับวาสิเลนั้นเป็นอภินันทนาการจากเฮาส์ออฟคาร์ดสและยัยป้าโมนิค 'ครั้งแรกฟรีเสมอ' นั่นคือคำเดียวกันกับที่คริสเตียนพูดถึง “ของพี้” ของพวกมักเกิ้ลบนเกาะไม่ใช่หรือไง? มาถึงตอนนี้ เดรโกต้องจ่ายยี่สิบห้าแกลเลียนต่อทุกชั่วโมงที่เขาอยู่กับวาสิเลและนั่นถือว่าวาสิเลสมยอมหรือเปล่า? คนอย่างวาสิเลที่ได้เงินจากการร่วมรักกับคนไม่เลือกหน้า เขาจะรู้สึกว่าเดรโกดีกว่าคนอื่นจริงเหรอ? เขาจะยอมโยนนิสัยดั้งเดิมหรือความคุ้นเคยทั้งหมดของตัวเองกองไว้แทบเท่าเดรโกอย่างที่พอตเตอร์ทำหรือเปล่า?   
  
ให้ตายห่าเถอะ เชื่อฝีมือการแทรกตัวเข้ามาในหัวคนของพอตเตอร์เลยที่ทำให้เดรโกนั่งคิดถึงความถูกต้องทางสังคมแทนที่จะคิดแต่เรื่องจะเอากันท่าไหนกับวาสิเล มากกว่า  
  
::  
  
_ลอนดอน เลขที่สิบสอง กริมโมลด์เพลส_  
  
มัลฟอย ไม่ค่อยชอบใจเท่าใดนักที่เขาจะต้องมาประชุมกับพอตเตอร์ที่นี่ แต่ก็ไม่มีทางเลือกอื่นหากทั้งสองอยากหลีกเลี่ยงการถูกเห็นว่าอยู่ด้วยกัน ตอนนี้พวกเขาอยู่ในห้องครัว ห้องเดียวในบ้านที่มีโต๊ะใหญ่พอที่จะวางเอกสารเป็นตั้งๆ และมีที่ให้เขียนอะไรบ้าบอได้อีกหน่อย มัลฟอยกำลังนั่งอ่านลิสต์ร่างคำถามสำหรับรายการสัมภาษณ์สดทาง WWN สถานีวิทยุเครือข่ายเวทมนตร์ ส่วนแฮร์รี่กำลังจ้องเขาและคอยแต่หลบตาเบือนหน้าอย่างรู้สึกผิดทุกครั้งที่เดรโกมองขึ้นมา  
  
“พอซะที” มัลฟอยพูดขึ้นหลังจากสิบห้านาทีผ่านไป “รู้สึกอย่างกับสายตานายจะเจาะรูในหัวฉันได้อย่างนั้นแหละ”   
  
แฮร์รี่ถอนใจพลางหยิบลิสต์คำถามของตัวเองไปกวาดตาดูอย่างเบื่อๆ เป็นครั้งที่แปดของเช้าวันนั้น รู้สึกราวกับตัวจะระเบิดด้วยพลังงานจากความร้อนรน แต่ไม่แน่ใจด้วยซ้ำว่ามันเป็นเพราะเขาได้กลิ่นสงครามที่คืบคลานเข้ามาใกล้หรือเพราะมัลฟอย คืนก่อนหน้านี้เขานอนไม่ค่อยหลับ มัวแต่คิดว่ามัลฟอยทำอะไรอยู่กันแน่ แฮร์รี่ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเขาปล่อยให้ตัวเองตกอยู่ในสถานการณ์อย่างนี้ได้อย่างไร เขาเป็นผู้ชายนะ ชอบผู้หญิงมาโดยตลอด เขาไม่ควรจะมาชะเง้อมองชายอื่นเหมือนตัวคเนลล์ติดสัดอย่างนี้ไม่ใช่เหรอ มัลฟอยก็แค่พูดอะไรลามกกับทำท่าทะลึ่งใส่แท่งเทียนให้เขาเห็น นั่นไม่ได้แปลว่าแฮร์รี่จะต้องเสียสติแล้วกลายเป็นทาสของสัญชาตญาณดิบนี่ เขาไม่ควรจะ _มี_ สัญชาตญาณทางนี้ด้วยซ้ำ ให้ตายเถอะ เขาเป็น _ชายทั้งแท่ง_ นะ!  
  
“นี่ แปลว่าอะไร?” มัลฟอยถาม แฮร์รี่สะดุ้งพรวดขึ้นจากท่านั่งพลางโน้มตัวไปดู มัลฟอยชี้ลายมือขยุกขยิกของเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ที่เขียนไว้ในกระดาษคำถามของเขา แฮร์รี่ก็อ่านไม่ออกเหมือนกันว่าเธอเขียนไว้ว่าอะไร  
  
“ไม่รู้สิ” เขาตอบ “ต้องรอถามเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ เดี๋ยวก็คงมาแล้วล่ะ”  
  
มัลฟอยพยักหน้าแล้ววางกระดาษลง “ไปไหนซะล่ะ?”  
  
“อยู่ข้างบน ปกติจะตื่นสายถ้าไม่ต้องไปไหนนะ เธอทำงานเป็นกะที่เซนต์มังโก้น่ะ คือ” เขาเริ่มพล่ามแล้ว น่าอายจริง  
  
คิ้วของมัลฟอยเลิกไปสูงเกือบถึงชั้นบรรยากาศแล้วตอนที่แฮร์รี่พูดจบ “เธอยังอยู่กับนายเรอะ?”  
  
“ฮื่อ ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าบ้านหลังนี้แออัดคับแคบอะไรนี่ มีห้องว่างเยอะแยะ” แฮร์รี่ตอบ รู้สึกอยากปกป้องตัวเองขึ้นมาทันควัน หวังว่ามัลฟอยคงไม่เริ่มพูดเรื่องความสัมพันธ์อันแสนสั้นระหว่างเขากับเฮอร์ไมโอนี่อีก แต่มัลฟอยก็ไม่ได้พูด เขาแค่ทำเสียงในลำคอและหยิบกระดาษอีกแผ่นขึ้นมาเท่านั้น  
  
“อันนี้ตลกเกิน” เขาพูดขึ้นหลังจากอ่านไปสักพัก “พวกผู้ดีเก่าจะสนใจอะไรกับสวัสดิการสาธารณสุขของรัฐ?”  
  
แฮร์รี่มองหน้าเขา “นายไม่ต้องกังวลถึงพวกนั้นนี่”  
  
“ใช่ ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าฉันจะต้องกังวลเรื่องอะไรของใครบ้าง เพราะตามคำของนาย ยังไงฉันก็ได้ตำแหน่งอยู่ดี”  
  
นี่เขาแกล้งโง่หรือว่าไม่เข้าใจจริงๆ กันแน่? “มัลฟอย ยังไงนายก็ _ได้_ รับเลือกตั้ง แต่มันต้องดูสมจริงด้วย นี่ ถ้าอัมบริดจ์ได้กลิ่นอะไรทะแม่งๆ ยัยนั่นต้องสั่งสอบสวนแน่ จะว่าไป ท่าทางน่าจะอยากสั่งสอบสวนทั้งนั้นแหละไม่ว่าใครได้ ตราบใดที่ตัวเองไม่ได้ แต่ศาลสูงวิเซนกาม็อตคงไม่อนุญาตให้ทำถ้าหากเธอไม่มีหลักฐานอะไรชัดเจน”  
  
มัลฟอยหมุนปากกาขนนกบนปลายนิ้ว “แล้วที่ฉันยังจะต้องสนใจคนหมู่มากที่แสนธรรมดาก็เพราะว่ามัน...”  
  
“...จะ ช่วยกำจัดข้อกังขาที่อาจจะเกิดขึ้นถ้านายชนะ” แฮร์รี่ต่อประโยคให้ “ถ้านายใช้นโยบายเดิมๆ พวกอนุรักษ์นิยมก็จะแฮปปี้ แต่นั่นมันแค่ยี่สิบเปอร์เซ็นต์ของคะแนนเสียงทั้งหมด”  
  
“นายคิดทุกอย่างไว้หมดแล้วจริงๆ” มัลฟอยพึมพำ เห็นได้ชัดว่าเขาพยายามกลบเกลื่อนความประทับใจไว้ แต่แฮร์รี่ก็ยังรู้สึกได้ และนั่นทำให้ใจของแฮร์รี่เหมือนจะพองขึ้นมาทีเดียว “งั้นตรงนี้ฉันต้องใช้น้ำเสียงยังไง?” มัลฟอยถามขึ้นอีกในไม่กี่นาทีหลังจากนั้น “เปี่ยมเสน่ห์แต่ถ่อมตน? หรือเอาจริงสุดๆกับบางเรื่อง?”  
  
“ตรงไปตรงมาและฉลาดหัวไวมีไหวพริบ” เสียงเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ดังขึ้นจากข้างหลัง  
  
แฮร์รี่หันกลับไป “’อรุณสวัสดิ์” เขาทัก “กำลังพูดถึงอยู่เลย”  
  
“มิน่าเมื่อกี้จามชุดใหญ่” เธอพูดอย่างร่าเริงระหว่างเดินไปที่เคาท์เตอร์ “หนุ่มๆ ทานอาหารเช้ากันหรือยัง?”  
  
“เรียบร้อย” ทั้งมัลฟอยและแฮร์รี่ตอบขึ้นมาพร้อมกันพลางมองหน้ากัน ถ้านี่เป็นรอน ทั้งสามคนคงระเบิดหัวเราะไปแล้ว แต่นี่เป็นมัลฟอย เขาแค่ทำหน้าขำนิดหน่อยเท่านั้น ให้ตายเถอะ แต่แฮร์รี่คิดถึงรอนเหลือเกิน  
  
เฮอร์ไมโอนี่เริ่มรื้อค้นตู้ในครัว “ชอบเสียงของความปรองดองในตอนเช้าจัง”  
  
ชายหนุ่มทั้งสองคนในห้องไม่ตอบว่าอะไร แฮร์รี่พยายามตั้งสมาธิกับตารางแสดงความหลากหลายของประชากรโลกเวทมนตร์ แต่ตัวเลขบนกระดาษนั้นมีแต่วิ่งวนในสมองที่มึนเบลอมาตลอดเช้า ... _ไอ้บ้ามัลฟอย_  
  
เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ถือถ้วยกาแฟกับสโคนหนึ่งจานใหญ่มาวางลงกลางกองกระดาษบน โต๊ะ เธอบิสโคน เคี้ยว กลืน และตามด้วยกาแฟหนึ่งจิบ “เอาง่ายๆ คือ แฮร์รี่ใช้นโยบายแบบฆ่าตัวตายน่ะ เขาจะเป็นคนดีมีความตั้งใจแต่ไร้สมอง แบบที่หลายๆ คนจะใจอ่อนให้”  
  
“โห เกรนเจอร์ ไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าเธอสามารถสรุปทุกอย่างของพอตเตอร์ได้โดยกระชับในประโยคเดียวอย่างนี้นะ” มัลฟอยพูดยานคาง ดวงตาฉายแววขำขันอย่างร้ายกาจ  
  
“เงียบน่า มัลฟอย” แฮร์รี่พูดเบาๆ “เก็บความปากเสียของนายไว้เวลาอยู่ต่อหน้าคนอื่นดีกว่า ที่จริง นายใช้คำว่า 'คนดีมีความตั้งใจแต่ไร้สมอง' ระหว่างออกรายการที่ WWN ก็ได้ แม้ว่า 'ไร้สมอง' อาจจะแรงไปหน่อยก็เถอะ เดี๋ยวจะเสียคะแนนเสียงจากพวกที่ชอบฉันเป็นการส่วนตัวแต่ไม่คิดว่าฉันจะทำงานได้”  
  
ดูเหมือนมัลฟอยจะหน้าแดงขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย “ไม่ค่อยมีอะไรรอดสายตานายไปได้เลยใช่มั้ย?”  
  
“แฮร์รี่ลงสมัครเพื่อให้แพ้นะ ไม่ใช่แพ้ราบคาบหรอกนะ แต่เขาต้องไม่ได้คะแนนมากกว่าอัมบริดจ์” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่บอก  
  
“ไม่ว่าฉันจะอยากชนะยัยนั่นแค่ไหน” แฮร์รี่พึมพำเบาๆ  
  
สีหน้าของเฮอร์ไมโอนี่เป็นใบหน้าของคนที่กำลังใช้ความอดทน “ฐานะทางการเงินของเธอก็พอๆ กับแฮร์รี่ เพราะดูแล้วว่าทั้งสองคนไม่ต้องทำงานก็มีกินมีใช้ไปตลอดชาติ แต่แฮร์รี่ขึ้นหน้าปกนิตยสาร _แม่มดรายสัปดาห์_ บ่อยแล้ว อาทิตย์ที่แล้วฉันคุยกับคามิลล่า อ็อกเดนว่าจะให้เอาเธอขึ้นหน้าคู่ตรงกลางเล่ม แต่หนังสือต้องมีการวางแผนก่อนตีพิมพ์ล่วงหน้านานเลยไม่ทัน เลยคงต้องให้นายออกสังคมเยอะหน่อยนะ แล้วไม่ใช่แค่สังคมพวกไฮโซโก้หรูแค่นั้นด้วย” เธอบอกมัลฟอย  
  
มัลฟอยมองหน้าเธอกลับ “ฉันเข้าสังคมแบบอื่นไม่เป็นซะด้วยสิ” เขาตอบ “แล้วไหนเธอกังวลเรื่องความปลอดภัยอะไรนักหนา ดูเหมือนเธอไม่ได้จริงจังกับมันเท่าไหร่เลยนะ”  
  
  
“หมายความว่าอะไร?” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ถามพลางบิขนมปังอีกชิ้นหนึ่ง   
  
“ก็ ฉันไม่เห็นจะมียัยอ็อกเดนอะไรนี่ในการประชุมที่ไปมาเมื่อวานนี้เลย แล้ว...”  
  
“อ๋อ คามิลล่าเป็นคนของเราน่ะ” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ตอบอย่างสบายใจ “แฮร์รี่ช่วยชีวิตลูกชายเธอไว้ เธอไม่ใช่สมาชิกอัลฟ่าหรอก แต่อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ถามคำถามงี่เง่า” เธอเอาขนมฟังในมือเข้าปากแล้วเคี้ยว  
  
“ต่อให้เธอคิดจะเริ่มถาม มันก็คงเป็นหลังเลือกตั้งไปแล้ว” แฮร์รี่เสริม “ตอนนั้นนายก็ชักใยทุกอย่างแล้ว”  
  
“หมายความว่า _นาย_ จะเป็นคนชักใยทุกอย่าง” มัลฟอยพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงประชดประชัน ดวงตาคู่นั้นมองตรงมาที่แฮร์รี่  
  
“ เรียนรู้เร็วไม่เบานี่ มัลฟอย” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ตอบ  
  
มัลฟอยทำหน้านิ่วใส่ แฮร์รี่ยกมือขึ้นนวดหน้าผากตัวเอง พยายามจะคิดถึงอย่างอื่นนอกจากสิ่งที่ซ่อนอยู่อย่างชัดเจนในคำพูดของมัลฟอย เขาก็เข้าใจว่าคงไม่อาจจะหวังให้พบกันครึ่งทาง โดยเฉพาะเรื่องการสัมผัสและ... ให้ตาย แม้แต่ความคิดของแฮร์รี่เองตอนนี้ก็สะเปะสะปะไปหมด เขาปล่อยให้ตัวเองเป็นแบบนี้ต่อไปไม่ได้ จะเป็นนานกว่านี้ไม่ได้แน่ๆ และที่แน่อีกอย่างก็คือ หลังจากวันนี้ เขาจะไม่ต้องอยู่ใกล้มัลฟอยจนกว่าการเลือกตั้งจะผ่านไป ไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกันว่านั่นทำให้เขาโล่งใจหรือเศร้าอย่างประหลาดกัน  
  
“ส่วน เรื่องเข้าสังคม” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่พูดต่อ “แค่ไปให้คนเห็นน่ะ ไปตรอกไดแอกอน คุยกับพวกเจ้าของร้านและพวกคนที่มาช็อปปิ้ง ลองเดินทางไปฮอกส์มี้ด เอดินเบอระ กลาสโกลว์...”  
  
“...แล้วก็โดนผู้เสพความตายที่รออยู่ในซอกตึกฆ่าตาย” มัลฟอยต่อประโยคพร้อมกับกลอกตา  
  
“นายมีคนรักษาความปลอดภัยให้มากกว่าฉันอีก” แฮร์รี่พูดอย่างนิ่งๆ เหมือนมันเป็นสิ่งที่รู้กันมานานแล้ว  
  
มัลฟอยมองไปรอบตัว สีหน้าล้อเลียน “ใครที่ไหนล่ะ? กองทัพกุมารทองของนายหรือไง?”  
  
“ถ้านายไม่รู้ว่าใครปกป้องนายอยู่หมายความว่าพวกผู้ร้ายก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ตอบ “เราเป็นขบวนการใต้ดินอยู่หลายปี มัลฟอย นาย _นึกไม่ถึง_ หรอกว่าอะไรๆ ที่นี่มันเปลี่ยนไปมากแค่ไหน เพราะงั้นช่วยอะไรหน่อยนะ เลิกทำเหมือนนายรู้ดีไปซะทุกเรื่องซะที เพราะนายไม่รู้หรอก”  
  
ดูเหมือนมัลฟอยอยากจะพูดอะไรบางอย่าง แต่แล้วเขาก็หุบปากนิ่งเงียบ เขาก้มลงมองปอยผมที่หลุดลงมาจากที่เขารวบไว้หลวมๆ ลงมาระใบหน้า มัลฟอยเสยมันกลับขึ้นไปอย่างลวกๆ แฮร์รี่มองเขา บางทีมันอาจจะเป็นเพราะผมยาวนั่นก็ได้ บางทีเขาอาจจะสับสนเองแล้วคิดว่ามัลฟอยเป็นผู้หญิง และนั่นเป็นเหตุผลที่ทำให้เขาไม่เลิกตัวเป็นวัยรุ่นร้อนรักเสียที บางทีเขาอาจจะแค่อยากได้สาวผมบลอนด์สวยๆ ซักคนก็ได้  
  
แต่แล้วมัลฟอยก็เปิดปากพูด เสียงของเขาส่งผีเสื้อทั้งฝูงเข้าไปบินว่อนกันอยู่ในกระเพาะ _ใช่สิ_ เขาบอกตัวเอง _คงหาได้หรอกนะ สาวที่มีเสียงอย่างนั้น_ เขามัวแต่ตั้งใจฟังเสียงจนไม่ได้ยินคำพูดหรือจับความอะไรได้เลย ดูเหมือนจะเหลือเหตุผลเดียวที่จะอธิบายได้ ในที่สุดแฮร์รี่ก็ถูกกดดันจนเริ่มจะบ้าเอาจริงๆ แล้ว เพราะทางเลือกอีกทางมีแค่ว่าอยู่ดีๆ เขาก็กลายเป็น เกย์ เอ่อ ไบ แล้วคนก็ไม่ได้อยู่ดีๆ กลายเป็นเกย์กันหรอกนะ ให้ตายเถอะ  
  
“ โลกเรียกพอตเตอร์” มัลฟอยพูด  
  
แฮร์รี่กระพริบตาถี่ เขาต้องจัดการกับตัวเองให้ได้เสียที ทุกคนเสี่ยงมามากและมาไกลเกินกว่าจะยอมให้ภารกิจทุกอย่างพังทลายไปหมดเพียง เพราะแฮร์รี่ไม่สามารถจัดการกับฮอร์โมนของตัวเองได้ “ว่าไง โทษที มัวแต่คิดเรื่องอื่นอยู่” เขาพูดพลางขมวดคิ้ว  
  
สีหน้าของเฮอร์ไมโอนี่บอกทุกอย่างมากกว่าที่คำพูดจะบอกได้ _เลิกคิดเรื่องมัลฟอยซะที ไอ้บ้า_  
  
“ แพนซี่เสนอว่าฉันควรจะแต่งงานให้เร็วที่สุด” มัลฟอยพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงอดทนราวกับที่ผู้ใหญ่จะใช้กับเด็ก “ถ้าฉันหมั้นและกำลังจะแต่งงาน อาจะทำให้ภาพพจน์ออกมาดีขึ้น...”  
  
“พาร์คินสันอาจจะพยายามจับคู่นายกับเพื่อนคนใดคนหนึ่งของเธออยู่ก็ได้” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่พูดปัด “มันจะดูน่าสงสัยเกินไป ... นายไปอยู่ที่อื่นมาห้าปีแล้วอยู่ดีๆ ก็โผล่มาสมัครชิงตำแหน่งรัฐมนตรี _แล้ว_ ยังจะหมั้นด้วยเนี่ยนะ? ไม่ผ่านหรอก”  
  
“ว่าแล้วก็ นายจะอธิบายเรื่องที่ไม่ได้อยู่อังกฤษว่ายังไง?” แฮร์รี่ถาม  
  
มัลฟอยหรี่ตาแบบที่เขาชอบทำเวลากำลังใช้ความคิดอะไรซักอย่าง พระเจ้า นี่แฮร์รี่เริ่มสังเกตพฤติกรรมของมัลฟอยตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กัน? เขาถอนสายตาจากตาของมัลฟอยและพยายามมุ่งความสนใจไปที่เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ซึ่งกำลังกลืนขนมปังอีกก้อนอย่างเอร็ดอร่อย  
  
หลายอึดใจต่อมา มัลฟอยถึงพูดขึ้นอีกครั้ง น้ำเสียงเริ่มด้วยความลังเลเล็กน้อย “สังคมเวทมนตร์ที่อะรูบาค่อนข้างจะรักสันโดษ พวกมักเกิ้ลที่นั่นส่งออกเหล้ารัมไปยังประเทศอื่นๆ แล้วก็มีท่าเรือ... อืม ก็ เขามีพัลเมรารัม ก่อนที่ฉันจะไปถึงเกาะนั้นแค่แป๊บเดียวมันมีเรื่องอื้อฉาวนะ พวกมักเกิ้ลที่นั่นเอาอย่างอื่นมาใส่ขวดแต่ใช้ชื่อเดิม แน่ล่ะ พัลเมราของ _พวกเรา_ ดีกว่าของพวกนั้นมาก แต่...”  
  
“ประเด็น มัลฟอย เข้าประเด็นหน่อย” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ตัดบทพลางดูนาฬิกา “อีกไม่ถึงสิบนาทีฉันต้องถึงที่ทำงานแล้ว”  
  
มัลฟอย ทำหน้าย่น “ก็กำลังคิดว่าด้านการค้าไม่สมควรพูดถึงนะ แต่ฉันมีเส้นสายอยู่ในรัฐบาลของที่นั่น เหมือนเป็นหน่วยย่อยของรัฐบาลเวทมนตร์ของดัตซ์... ซึ่งก็มีความสัมพันธ์อันดีกับฝรั่งเศสและอิตาลี...”  
  
“ _นั่นแหละ_ _!_ ” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่พูดขึ้น “ฝรั่งเศสกับอิตาลี เราไม่ค่อยลงรอยกับพวกนั้นมาหลาย _ศตวรรษ_ แล้ว โดยเฉพาะอิตาลี เรื่องของพวกการทูต” เธอเริ่มพูดเร็วขึ้น น้ำเสียงเต็มไปด้วยความตื่นเต้น “เธอไปอะรูบาเพื่อหวังว่าจะเชื่อมสัมพันธ์ทางการทูตกับรัฐบาลดัตช์และแก้ไขสถานการณ์ระหว่างเรากับพวกฝรั่งเศสและอิตาลี นั่นจะทำให้เธอดูเหมือนคนมองการณ์ไกลและเห็นประโยชน์ส่วนรวมเป็นใหญ่ ...  จดไว้ด้วยนะ! เราจะต้องคิดอะไรที่เหมาะ...”  
  
“เฮอร์ไมโอนี่?” แฮร์รี่ตบแขนเธอเบาๆ “หายใจก่อน”  
  
เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ยิ้มแล้วคว้าจานเปล่ากับแก้วกาแฟไปจากโต๊ะ “โอเคๆ เอาล่ะ ทันทีที่เธอได้ยินเรื่องอสัญกรรมอันน่าเสียดายของท่านรัฐมนตรีสคริมเจอร์ เธอก็มองเห็นโอกาสและตัดสินใจจะกลับมา ตรงนี้จะทำให้เธอดูเป็นคนกล้าตัดสินใจและมุ่งมองความสำเร็จของงานเป็นหลัก เพอร์เฟ็กท์เลย มันไม่ได้บอกโต้งๆ ด้วย แถมยังเข้ากับพยาธิจิตสภาพของเธออีกต่างหาก” ดูเธอพอใจกับตัวเองเสียจนแฮร์รี่อดยิ้มไม่ได้   
  
แต่มัลฟอยกลับไม่รู้สึกตลกไปด้วย “พยาธิ... อะไรนะ?”  
  
“ไปแล้วๆ!” เธอพูดก่อนที่จะพุ่งเข้าไปในเตาผิง อึดใจเดียวแล้วเธอก็หายไป  
  
“ทนเธอได้ยังไงเนี่ย?” มัลฟอยถามทันทีที่เฮอร์ไมโอนี่หายไป “ยัยนี่ไม่ใช่ผู้หญิงแล้ว เธอน่าจะเป็น... ตัวอะไรหมุนๆ ซักอย่าง!”  
  
“เธอก็แค่ตื่นเต้นเรื่องการเลือกตั้งน่ะ” แฮร์รี่ตอบ “เราทุกคนตื่นเต้นกันหมดแหละ มันห้าปีแล้วนะ”  
  
“แล้วฉันก็เป็นปลาตัวใหญ่ที่นายกำลังพาพวกมาตกเอาไปฆ่า”  
  
แฮร์รี่นวดต้นคอตัวเอง “ให้ตายเถอะ มัลฟอย นี่นายคิดแบบคนปกติกับเค้าเป็นมั่งมั้ย? ทำไมทุกอย่างที่ออกจากปากนายต้องมีแต่คำประชดประชันด้วย”  
  
“คำประชดเป็นการป้องกันตัวเองที่ดีที่สุดเวลาที่คนไม่มีความเชื่อใจให้กันไง พอตเตอร์” มัลฟอยตอบ สีหน้าของเขาเปลี่ยนเป็นบ่งบอกความเหนื่อยล้าอย่างบอกไม่ถูก “และในเมื่อตรงนี้ก็เห็นๆ กันอยู่ว่ามันไม่มีความเชื่อใจกัน...” เขาทิ้งประโยคค้างไว้อย่างนั้นและมองออกไปด้านนอก  
  
แฮร์รี่สูดหายใจลึก “ฟังนะ มัลฟอย ฉันรู้ว่านี่มันอาจจะเร็วเกินไป และ...”  
  
  
“ไม่ใช่ พอตเตอร์” มัลฟอยขัด “ไม่ใช่ว่าทุกอย่างเกิดขึ้นเร็วเกินไป แต่นี่คือการที่นายกำลังใช้ฉันเป็นเครื่องมือ และฉันก็แค่ไม่ชอบตกเป็นเครื่องมือของใคร ฉันรู้ว่าอาสาเข้ามาเอง แต่ตอนแรกนายก็ไม่ได้ซื่อสัตย์กับฉัน แล้วก็คงไม่มีวันจะบอกทุกอย่างกับฉันตรงๆ ฉันก็เข้าใจสถานะของนายนะ แต่อย่ามาหวังให้ฉันยอมรับวิธีของนายอย่างหน้าชื่นตาบาน ถ้ามองจากมุมของฉัน ยิ่งมันจบเร็วเท่าไหร่ยิ่งดี”  
  
แฮร์รี่รู้สึกเหมือนมีคนวางน้ำหนักหนักอึ้งลงบนบ่าของเขาทันที “ก็ได้” เขาตอบเบาๆ “แค่...”  
  
มัลฟอยส่ายหน้าก่อนจะลุกขึ้นและเริ่มกวาดกระดาษโน้ตที่เขาจดไว้และเอกสารที่แฮร์รี่กองไว้ ตรงหน้าเขา “ฉันเอากลับไปดูต่อเองที่บ้านดีกว่า แล้วจะติดต่อมา”  
  
แฮร์รี่ลุกตาม “มัลฟอย...”  
  
มัลฟอยหมุนตัวมามองเขา “พอตเตอร์ อย่า...” เขาทิ้งกองเอกสารในมือพลางก้าวเข้ามาประชิดตัวแฮร์รี่ และก่อนที่แฮร์รี่จะทันได้รู้สึกตัวว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น มัลฟอยก็วางมือทั้งสองข้างแนบใบหน้าของเขา หน้าผากของทั้งสองสัมผัสกันแผ่วเบา เลือดทั้งตัวเริ่มไหลมารวมกันอยู่ที่ใบหน้าของแฮร์รี่ ทั้งร่างของเขาไร้เรี่ยวแรงที่จะต่อต้านใดๆ  
  
“นายจะเอาทั้งสองทางไม่ได้หรอก” มัลฟอยพูด ดวงตาสีควันบุหรี่คู่นั้นเหมือนจะแทงลึกเข้าไปในตาของแฮร์รี่ “เมื่อหกปีก่อนฉันคงอยากจะเป็นเพื่อนนาย .. ฉันกำลังคว้างเพราะไม่เหลือครอบครัวให้ยึดแล้ว หลงทางอยู่ลำพัง แต่ตอนนั้นนายมี 'การเคลื่อนไหว' นี่ และฉันก็ไม่สนเรื่องการปฏิวัติอะไรพวกนั้น ไม่ต้องรู้สึกผิด มันก็แค่ต้องเป็นอย่างนั้น เราสองคนไม่เคยมีจุดมุ่งหมายที่ตรงกันมาตั้งแต่เจอกันครั้งแรกแล้ว และ _นี่_ ก็ไม่ได้เปลี่ยนอะไรเลย _ไม่เปลี่ยนเลย_ ”  
  
ริมฝีปากของมัลฟอยอยู่ห่างจากเขาเพียงชั่วลมหายใจ แฮร์รี่ทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากต้องจูบเขา ดึงร่างนั้นเข้ามาประชิดและยิ่งกระชับอ้อมกอดเอาไว้ ไม่อยากปล่อยให้คนตรงหน้าหลุดมือไป ริมฝีปากคู่นั้นช่างอ่อนหวานเย้ายวนจนแฮร์รี่ไม่อาจต้านทานความต้องการอย่างแรงกล้าที่แผ่เข้ามาเกาะกุม ซอกซอนจนถึงเบื้องลึกที่สุดของทุกความรู้สึก ปากของมัลฟอยเผยอรอรับแฮร์รี่ นิ้วเรียวเคลื่อนมาวางบนเรือนผมของเขา และเสียงที่มัลฟอยสื่อออกมาบังคับให้แฮร์รี่ต้องหลับตาและสมองแทบจะหยุดทำการ ไม่นานจูบนั้นก็ยิ่งลึกล้ำ เรียกร้องและรุนแรงขึ้น เกือบเหมือนการชักเย่อที่แตกต่างอย่างสิ้นเชิงกับการจูบผู้หญิง แฮร์รี่รู้สึกถึงจังหวะการเต้นหัวใจของมัลฟอยที่ตรงกับใจเขาทุกจังหวะ และเขารู้ได้ทันทีว่าไม่ว่าสิ่งนี้คืออะไร มันไม่ใช่เรื่องบังเอิญ ไม่ใช่แค่ความอยากรู้อยากเห็น เขาไม่อยากให้มันจบลง เขาอยากจูบมัลฟอยไปเรื่อยๆจนกว่าจะหวิวจนใจจะขาด เขา...  
  
มัลฟอยถอนริมฝีปาก ลมหายใจหอบแรง “นั่นก็จะไม่เปลี่ยนอะไรเลยเหมือนกัน” เขาพูดพลางดันตัวออกจากอ้อมแขนของแฮร์รี่ “ _ปล่อย_ ”  
  
::  
  
_ลอนดอน สถานีวิทยุเครือข่ายเวทมนตร์ สตูดิโอ เอ_  
  
" เดรโก อย่าเหม่อ"  
  
เดรโกหันความสนใจกลับมาที่เบลซอย่างงงๆ เขาเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่ากำลังนั่งคิดถึงพอตเตอร์อีกครั้ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องใหม่อะไร แต่ตอนนี้มันเริ่มจะเป็นปัญหาแล้ว นี่เขาคิดบ้าอะไรอยู่ นั่งฝันกลางวันอย่างกับเด็กๆ เวลาผ่านมาเกือบเดือนนับจากจูบแรกในห้องครัวกริมโมลด์เพลส และจากวันนั้นเดรโกก็ไม่ยอมปล่อยให้ตัวเองต้องอยู่กับพอตเตอร์เพียงลำพัง เขายุ่งอยู่กับการปรากฏตัวต่อที่สาธารณะ ให้สัมภาษณ์หนังสือพิมพ์ _เดลี่ พรอเฟ็ต_ เตรียมตัวสำหรับช่วงสุดท้ายของการหาเสียงประหนึ่งเป็นนักแสดงที่เตรียมตัวรับบทใหญ่ครั้งแรก แต่ไม่ว่าชีวิตประจำวันของเขาจะยุ่งวันวายแค่ไหน ไม่ว่าจะใช้เวลากี่คืนอยู่กับวาสิเล เขาก็ไม่อาจสลัดพอตเตอร์ออกไปจากห้วงความคิดได้  
  
" คิดอะไรอยู่นิดหน่อยน่ะ" เขาบอกเบลซ "กี่โมงแล้ว?"  
  
เบลซดูนาฬิกา "อีกสิบห้านาทีจะถึงเวลาขึ้นเวที"  
  
"แถวนี้บอกเวลาอื่นไม่เป็นนอกจากอีกสิบห้านาทีจะถึงเวลาขึ้นเวทีหรือไงนะ?" เดรโกถามติดตลก เขาเป็นคนเริ่มเรียกการเลือกตั้งครั้งนี้เป็นการจัดฉากละครเรื่องหนึ่ง เพราะมัน _คือ_ การแสดงของเขา เป็นหุ่นเชิดที่เต้นตามทำนองเพลงที่บรรเลงโดยพอตเตอร์เพียงผู้เดียว เดรโกเบ้หน้าในใจ แต่สีหน้าภายนอกของเขาไม่บ่งบอกความรู้สึกใดๆ ทั้งสิ้น   
  
เบลซส่ายหน้า "นายนี่มันไม่ไหวเลย" เขาเหลือบมองไปมองรอบตัว ไม่มีใครอยู่ในระยะที่จะได้ยินได้แต่เบลซก็ยังลดเสียงจนกลายเป็นเสียงกระซิบอยู่ดี "อย่าลืม เปลี่ยนเรื่องจากคำถามเรื่องที่นายไม่เชี่ยวซะก็โอเคแล้ว"  
  
เดรโกส่งสายตาเย็นชาให้เพื่อน "ครับ พ่อ ขอบคุณมาก เข้าใจมาตั้งแต่หกครั้งแรกที่พ่อบอกแล้วล่ะ"  
  
"โทษที" แต่น้ำเสียงหรือสีหน้าของเบลซไม่ได้แสดงว่าเขาเสียใจจริงจัง เดรโกจึงเพียงแค่ยกมุมปากหยันๆ  
  
"วันนี้นายไปหาวินเซนต์มารึเปล่า?" เดรโกถาม พยายามหาหัวข้อสนทนาที่จะพาเขาไปไกลจากพอตเตอร์ที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้  
  
"ไม่ได้ไป" เบลซตอบ "มีเรื่องด่วนนิดหน่อยที่ทำงาน แล้วก็ต้องมาเจอนายนี่ไง แพนซี่บอกว่าเสร็จธุระแล้วจะแวะไปนะ"  
  
เดรโกพยักหน้า วินเซนต์ แครปป์นอนป่วยเป็นผักไม่มีสติอยู่เหมือนกับพ่อแม่ของเนวิลล์ ลองบอทท่อม ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเขาหลังจากที่เขาหายตัวไปช่วงก่อนสงครามจะจบลงเล็กน้อย กว่าจะหาตัวเขาเจอก็เป็นเวลาสองเดือนต่อมาเมื่อได้รับรายงานการแจ้งความจาก มักเกิ้ลในเมืองกลาสโกลว์ สก็อตแลนด์ เกรนเจอร์เป็นหัวเรือใหญ่ในการวิจัยเพื่อหาทางที่จะรักษาอาการสูญเสียความสามารถทางสมองที่เกิดจากเวทมนตร์ แต่เดรโกเองก็ไม่ได้ตั้งความหวังไว้สูงนัก เขาไม่ได้สนิทกับวินเซนต์มากมาย แต่อย่างน้อยเขาก็รู้สึกว่าวินเซนต์เป็นความรับผิดชอบของเขา อาจจะเหมือนความรู้สึกที่พี่ชายมีต่อน้องชาย เดรโกยังจำวันที่พอตเตอร์โผล่มาที่บ้านของเขาเพื่อบอกข่าวได้ ... _อย่าคิดถึงไอ้บ้าพอตเตอร์อีกได้มั้ยล่ะ_  
  
" เรื่องด่วนอะไรเหรอ?" เขาถามเบลซที่กำลังจดอะไรขยุกขยิกใส่ม้วนกระดาษสีเขียว  
  
"หะ?"  
  
"ที่ทำงานนายน่ะ นายบอกว่ามีเรื่องด่วน" เดรโกบอกเขาไม่ได้หรอกว่าเขาพยายามหาเรื่องคุยที่จะทำให้เขาไม่ต้องคิดถึงพอตเตอร์อีก  
  
"อ๋อ เรื่องเล็กน้อยอย่างที่บอกแหละ กเวน็อก โจนส์ไม่ยอมจับมือเชคแฮนด์กับกัปตันทีมออสเตรเลียเพราะเขาไปให้สัมภาษณ์แนว 'หยามเพศแม่' ลงใน _ซิดนีย์ดาร์กสตาร์_ ไม่ร้ายแรงอะไร แค่ขัดอกขัดใจกันนิดหน่อย " เบลซเปิดกระเป๋าเอกสารและเก็บม้วนกระดาษสีเขียวลงไป "ขอบอก ฉันแทบจะรอวันที่จะไม่ต้องทำงานนี้แล้วไม่ไหวละ"  
  
  
เบลซเป็นเจ้า หน้าที่ระดับล่างของกระทรวงกีฬาและการละเล่นเวทมนตร์ หน้าที่อย่างเป็นทางการของเขาคือดูแลงานประชาสัมพันธ์กับลีคควิดดิชต่างประเทศ งานจริงๆ ของเขาคือหาคนเข้าร่วม'การเคลื่อนไหว' แต่เขาไม่คุยเรื่องนั้นกันที่นี่หรอก อันที่จริงเบลซแทบไม่คุยเรื่อง'งาน'ของเขากับเดรโกเลยด้วยซ้ำ พอตเตอร์สั่งไว้ล่ะมั้ง _ไอ้บ้าพอตเตอร์_  
  
" บอกหน่อยสิ มันเป็นยังไง การที่สาบานจะเป็นทาสโดยสมัครใจเนี่ย?" เดรโกถาม อยู่ดีๆ ก็รู้สึกอยากใจร้ายขึ้นมา เบลซสาบานที่จะเชื่อฟังพอตเตอร์ไปตลอดชีวิต การตัดสินใจที่เดรโกคงไม่มีวันจะเข้าใจได้ และเป็นการตัดสินใจที่เบลซหลีกเลี่ยงที่จะอธิบายให้เขาฟังทุกวิถีทาง  
  
"นายเป็นอะไรเนี่ย?" เบลซถาม ดวงตาคมเข้มของเขามองอย่างระวัง "นายโดดจากเรื่องนึงไปอีกเรื่องนึงมาสามเรื่องแล้วในสิบนาที ตื่นเต้นเหรอ?"  
  
เดรโกเอนตัวพิงผนังพลางถอนใจ "คงงั้นมั้ง"  
  
"นายทำได้แน่ แค่อย่าลืมที่ฉันบอกไว้แล้วกัน"  
  
"คุณมัลฟอยคะ?" น้ำเสียงร่าเริงหวานแหววของมาริสซาเจ้าหน้าที่ประสานงานดังขึ้น "อีกห้านาทีจะได้เวลาแล้วค่ะ ตามฉันมาทางนี้ค่ะ"  
  
"เปิดม่าน" เดรโกพึมพำ เขาลุกจากเก้าอี้และเดินตามสาวร่างเล็กคนนั้นเข้าไปสู่ห้วงอนธการ  
  
::  
  
_ลอนดอน กระทรวงเวทมนตร์ สำนักงานย่อยของคณะกรรมการการเลือกตั้ง_  
  
เนวิลล์นั่งอยู่หัวโต๊ะตรงข้ามกับเทอรี่ บู๊ท รอเวลา บัตรเลือกตั้งชุดแรกจะมาถึงในอีกไม่กี่นาทีข้างหน้า พวกเขาต้องรอให้กองบัตรมากจำนวนหนึ่งก่อนจึงจะเริ่มนับคะแนน  
  
หรืออันที่จริง _ไม่นับคะแนน_ ต่างหาก เพราะในจำนวนคนยี่สิบคนที่อยู่ในห้อง สิบแปดคนในนั้นเป็นคนของแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ ในจำนวนสิบแปดคนมีสองคนที่สาบานที่จะเชื่อฟังและปกป้องเขาไปตลอดชีวิต เวลาที่พวกเขามีไม่พอที่จะทำให้มีแต่คนของการเคลื่อนไหวเท่านั้นที่อยู่ใน คณะกรรมการนี้ นั่นหมายถึงพวกเขาต้องระวังเป็นพิเศษที่จะไม่ให้อีกสองคนที่เหลือเห็นไม้กายสิทธิ์ของทุกคน ไม้กายสิทธิ์ที่จะเปลี่ยนคะแนนที่ไม่ต้องการและปั้นผลการเลือกตั้งครั้งนี้ กฎคือห้ามนำไม้กายสิทธิ์เข้ามาในห้อง และกรรมการนับคะแนนทุกคนถูกค้นตัวก่อนเข้ามาแล้ว นอกจากนั้นยังมีการตรวจค้นในห้องอย่างละเอียดเพื่อหาไม้กายสิทธิ์หรืออุปกรณ์เวทมนตร์ทุกชนิด แต่เจ้าหน้าที่ตรวจค้นไม่ได้ค้นลึกไปถึงในผนังหรือช่องลับใต้พื้นหรอก  
  
ในห้องน้ำที่ติดกับสำนักงานมีช่องลับซ่อนอยู่หลังโถชำระ เนวิลล์เป็นคนดูแลการเจาะช่องลับนี้ด้วยตัวเอง ในช่องลับนั้นมีกล่องเหล็กที่ซ่อนไม้กายสิทธิ์สิบแปดด้ามห่อด้วยผ้าที่ทอจากขนเธสตรอลไว้มิดชิด ขนของเธสตรอลมีฤทธิ์ต้านทานเวทมนตร์ได้ในตัวเอง ดังนั้นอะไรก็ตามที่ห่อด้วยผ้าชนิดนี้จะไม่ปรากฏขึ้นในการตรวจตราด้วยเวทมนตร์ใดๆ ทั้งสิ้น แค่เก็บขนเธสตรอลให้เพียงพอ คิงสลี่ย์ก็ได้เท่าที่ต้องการ  
  
คนของ 'การเคลื่อนไหว' ทยอยกันไปเข้าห้องน้ำและหยิบไม้กายสิทธิ์ของตัวเองออกมา ตอนนี้กล่องเหล็กใบนั้นว่างเปล่า และนี่เป็นครั้งแรกหลังจากมีการออกกฎห้ามใช้อุปกรณ์เวทมนตร์ระหว่างการนับคะแนนเลือกตั้งที่มีไม้กายสิทธิ์ถึงสิบแปดด้ามซ่อนอยู่ในแขนเสื้อของเจ้าหน้าที่สิบแปดคนรอการเปลี่ยนประวัติศาสตร์ด้วยหยดหมึก การนับคะแนนเลือกตั้งเป็นเรื่องลับสุดยอด ต้องใช้สมาธิอย่างสูง ความผิดพลาดเพียงนิดอาจทำให้คนบางคนพลาดตำแหน่งรัฐมนตรี และคงไม่มีใครอยากให้ความผิดพลาดนั้นเป็นของตัวเอง  
  
ถ้าเจ้าหน้าที่อีกสองคนที่เป็นคนนอกเกิดระแคะระคายและพยายามจะแจ้งให้คนอื่นทราบถึงพิรุธทั้งหลาย พวกเขาจะต้องถูกลบความจำ แต่เนวิลล์เองคิดว่าไม่น่าจะมีปัญหาอะไร ถ้าทริสตา มอร์แกน กับอีไล โคเฮนสังเกตเห็นอะไรแปลกๆ ทั้งสองน่าจะคิดว่าตัวเองตาฝาดไปเอง เพราะคนส่วนใหญ่พร้อมที่จะมองความผิดปกติที่น่าตกใจเป็นเรื่องบังเอิญไปทั้งนั้น มันง่ายกว่า  
  
สิ่งที่พวกเขากำลังจะทำนั้นทั้งผิดกฎหมายและอันตรายมาก แต่ถ้าทำสำเร็จจะไม่มีใครมาสอบสวนพวกเขาได้เลย นั่นคือสิ่งสำคัญ เนวิลล์ท้าวศอกบนโต๊ะและยิ้มให้เทอรี่ในแบบที่เขาหวังว่าจะช่วยให้กำลังใจ เพื่อนร่วมขบวนการเดียวกัน เนวิลล์กลัวสุดหัวใจ แต่เขาเรียนรู้มานานแล้วว่าคนที่กล้าหาญที่สุดแท้จริงแล้วเป็นเพียงคนที่ซ่อนความหวาดกลัวไว้ได้มิดชิดที่สุดเท่านั้นเอง  
  
::  
  
_หลายสถานที่_  
  
ห้องโถงกระทรวงเวทมนตร์ดูเล็กไปถนัดตาเมื่อมีคนยืนและเดินไปเดินมาเต็มไปหมด แท่นเวทีสูงถูกตั้งไว้หน้าน้ำพุภราดรแห่งเวทมนตร์ หน้าแท่นนั้นมีผู้สมัครเข้าชิงตำแหน่งรัฐมนตรีกระทรวงเวทมนตร์ยืนเรียงแถวเป็นครึ่งวงกลมและแวดล้อมไปด้วยคนใกล้ชิดของพวกเขา พวกเขาไม่ได้พูดคุยกันและไม่ได้คุยกับคนที่มาด้วย แต่ห้องโถงกว้างนั้นก็เต็มไปด้วยเสียงสนทนาจากผู้คนที่มาชุมนุมกัน แสงแฟลชจากก้องสว่างวูบวาบ ปากกาขนนกเคลื่อนไหวรวดเร็วราวติดปีกบินในขณะที่นักข่าวจากทั่วทุกมุมโลกพยายามเขียนข่าวของตัวให้ได้เร็วที่สุด  
  
การเลือกตั้งรัฐมนตรีกระทรวงเวทมนตร์ของอังกฤษเป็นเหตุการณ์พิเศษ เพราะสิ่งที่แตกต่างจากที่อื่นๆ ก็คือผู้นำของชาติอื่นมีวาระในการดำรงตำแหน่งแน่นอน แต่ที่นี่รัฐมนตรีจะอยู่ในตำแหน่งจนกว่าเขาจะเกษียณ ตาย หรือถูกขับออกจากตำแหน่งโดยการประท้วงของมวลชน นี่เป็นครั้งที่สามที่อังกฤษต้องรัฐบาลเวทมนตร์ภายในระยะเวลาแค่สิบปี ไม่แปลกที่เริ่มมีเสียงลือเสียงเล่าอ้างกันแล้วว่าเก้าอี้รัฐมนตรีเวทมนตร์ตัวนี้ตกอยู่ภายใต้คำสาปเช่นกัน  
  
สายตาของแฮร์รี่จับจ้องอยู่ที่แท่น เกือบจะทำเป็นไม่สนใจมัลฟอยที่ยืนอยู่เคียงข้างเขาได้สำเร็จ นี่เป็นการที่มัลฟอยเข้ามาใกล้เขามากที่สุดในเวลาหลายสัปดาห์ตั้งแต่จูบแรกของทั้งคู่ แฮร์รี่บอกตัวเองให้หยุดคิดถึงมัลฟอยเสีย ถ้าเกิดเนวิลล์หรือคนอื่นถูกจับได้ว่าใช้ไม้กายสิทธิ์ล่ะ? หรือถ้าพวกเขาไม่มีเวลาพอที่จะเอาไม้กายสิทธิ์เข้าไปเก็บในกล่องในช่องลับในผนังก่อนที่จะถูกสั่งให้ออกจากห้องเพื่อการตรวจค้นห้องหลังการนับคะแนนล่ะ? หรือถ้าพวกเขาไม่ได้เปลี่ยนคะแนนเลือกตั้งมากพอที่จะทำให้มัลฟอยชนะได้ล่ะ?   
  
การเลือกตั้งใช้ระบบนับคะแนนโดยตรง คนที่ได้คะแนนมากที่สุดจะเป็นผู้ชนะ มัลฟอยต้องการคะแนนมากกว่าอัมบริดจ์แค่เพียงหนึ่งเปอร์เซ็นต์เท่านั้น ถ้าจะเปลี่ยนคะแนนทั้งหมดรวดเดียวโดยใช้คณิตเวทย์ก็คงจะง่ายกว่านี้ แต่ชัยชนะที่ได้มาด้วยคะแนนท่วมท้นจะทำให้เกิดข้อกังขามากกว่า มวลชนส่วนใหญ่มองมัลฟอยในแง่บวกอยู่แต่ก็ยังไม่พอที่จะทำให้เขาชนะได้ในทุกเมือง ท้องไส้ของแฮร์รี่ปั่นป่วนไปด้วยส่วนผสมของความคาดหวัง ความตื่นเต้นและความกลัว บางทียืนคิดถึงการจูบมัลฟอยอาจจะง่ายกว่านี้เลย เขาแอบเหลือบตาไปมองข้างซ้ายและเห็นว่าหน้าของมัลฟอยซีดกว่าปกติเสียอีก มือขวาของเขากำแน่นจนข้อนิ้วซีดเหมือนกระดูกเลยทีเดียว  
  
เสียงกระซิบกระซาบดังขึ้นทั่วห้องโถง แฮร์รี่เงยหน้าขึ้นทันได้เห็นเจ้าหน้าที่นับคะแนนก้าวออกมาจากทางเข้าด้าน ข้าง อีไล โคเฮนเป็นผู้เดินนำขบวนเข้ามา ในมือของเขาถือกล่องที่ประดับประดาอย่างสวยงาม แฮร์รี่นับหัวเจ้าหน้าที่อย่างรวดเร็ว ความกังวลท่วมท้นกลบความรู้สึกอื่นๆ ไปเสียหมดสิ้น สิบแปด สิบเก้า ยี่สิบ เนวิลล์กับเทอรี่เป็นสองคนสุดท้ายในแถว ทั้งคู่จะไม่ส่งสัญญาณอะไรให้แฮร์รี่ทั้งนั้นเพราะมันไม่มีทางที่จะหลุดรอดการสังเกตของคนที่จับจ้องพวกเขาอยู่ทั้งห้องโถงได้ แต่เพียงเท่านั้นแฮร์รี่ก็รู้แล้วว่าพวกเขาทำสำเร็จ ถ้าเกิดมีใครสงสัยอะไร เทอรี่จะส่งสัญญาณให้เขารู้ด้วยการเดินตามโคเฮนออกมาเป็นคนที่สอง แฮร์รี่หายใจเข้าลึกๆ และพยายามทำสีหน้าให้เป็นปกติ ทางด้านขวาของเขาเขารู้สึกว่าอัมบริดจ์ชะโงกตัวเข้าไปเพื่อพยายามจะมองแถวเจ้าหน้าที่นับคะแนน ดวงตาเหมือนหมูของเธอหรี่เรียว  
  
โคเฮนส่งกล่องคะแนนให้กาเวน โรบาร์ด หัวหน้ากองบังคับควบคุมกฎหมายเวทมนตร์ ตามปกติแล้วผลการเลือกตั้งจะต้องผ่านมือของเลขานุการรัฐบาลปัจจุบัน แต่อัมบริดจ์ผู้ซึ่งยังสามารถเก็บตำแหน่งนี้ไว้ได้แม้หลังจากรัฐบาลของสคริมเจอร์กลับกลายมาเป็นผู้ชิงตำแหน่งเสียเองจึงต้องให้คนอื่นเป็นผู้ทำหน้าที่นี้ โรบาร์ดก้าวขึ้นไปบนแท่นเวทีก่อนที่จะเดินไปหยุดอยู่ตรงกลาง เขาเพิ่งเข้ารับตำแหน่งนี้มาหนึ่งปีเท่านั้น ยังมีความเป็นหัวหน้ามือปราบมารอยู่ในตัวเขามากกว่าการเป็นนักการเมืองมากนัก ทั่วทั้งห้องโถงเงียบกริบ โรบาร์ดกระแอมเบาๆ และเสกมนตร์เร่งเสียง ก่อนที่จะเปิดกล่องและหยิบกระดาษเพียงแผ่นเดียวในนั้นออกมา  
  
"ด้วยคะแนนสามสิบเก้าเปอร์เซ็นต์ รัฐมนตรีกระทรวงเวทมนตร์คนใหม่คือ เดรโก ลูเชียส มัลฟอย"  
  
เสียงของเขาเป็นเสียงเดียวที่ดังก้องอยู่หลายวินาทีในห้องโถงอันเงียบงัน ก่อนที่เสียงพึมพำกระซิบกระซาบจะดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง ครั้งนี้เป็นคลื่นเสียงที่เปี่ยมด้วยความตื่นเต้นอย่างที่สุด แฮร์รี่รับรู้ความรู้สึกหลากหลายจากสมาชิกอัลฟ่าทุกคนที่อยู่ ณ ตรงนั้น เขาหันไปมองมัลฟอยผู้ซึ่งกำลังมองเขาอยู่เช่นกัน ดวงตาสีเทาคู่นั้นฉายแววอะไรบางสิ่ง สิ่งที่แฮร์รี่ต้องการที่สุด ณ ขณะนั้น แต่เพียงชั่วพริบตาสิ่งที่เขาเห็นในตาคู่นั้นก็เลือนหายไปก่อนที่มัลฟอยจะ ยิ้มมุมปากนิดๆ พลางหันไปมองอัมบริดจ์ … _ตีบทแตกเลย มัลฟอย_   
  
“ อันดับที่สอง” โรบาร์ดพูดต่อราวกับว่าเขาไม่ได้เพิ่งจะประกาศว่าลูกชายของผู้เสพวิญญาณกำลังจะเป็นผู้บริหารรัฐบาลคนต่อไป “ด้วยคะแนนทั้งหมดยี่สิบแปดเปอร์เซ็นต์ คือ โดโลโรส เจน อัมบริดจ์”  
  
_เยี่ยม_ แฮร์รี่คิด   
  
“ คณะกรรมการการเลือกตั้งแห่งกองบังคับควบคุมกฎหมายเวทมนตร์เป็นผู้ดูแลการเลือกตั้งครั้งนี้และเห็นว่าเป็นการเลือกตั้งที่ถูกต้องทุกอย่าง รัฐมนตรีกระทรวงเวทมนตร์คนใหม่จะสาบานตนเข้ารับตำแหน่งในวันพรุ่งนี้เวลาสิบเอ็ดนาฬิกาตรง”  
  
แฮร์รี่ต้องกลับบ้านไปคุยกับเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ ไปฉลอง ไปเมาและสนุกให้เต็มที่ก่อนที่จะต้องเริ่มงานของจริงเสียที แต่ก่อนอื่นต้องแสดงความยินดีกับมัลฟอยก่อน แฮร์รี่หันไปอีกครั้งพลางยื่นมือไปจับ “ยินดีด้วยนะ” เขาพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงราวกับเป็นกัปตันทีมชาติควิดดิชอังกฤษที่เพิ่งแพ้นัดสุดท้ายของการแข่งขัน น้ำเสียงที่เขาฝึกฝนมาเป็นอย่างดี  
  
ดวงตาของทั้งสองสบกันในขณะที่มัลฟอยจับมือเขา และในที่สุดแฮร์รี่ก็จำเป็นต้องยอมรับกับตัวเองด้วยความรู้สึกใจแป้วอย่าง บอกไม่ถูกว่าเขาตกหลุมรักชายคนที่ยืนตรงหน้าเข้าแล้ว ตกลงไปอย่างจัง และตอนนี้ก็สายเกินไปที่จะทำอะไรทั้งนั้น เพราะหลังจากการสาบานตนเข้ารับตำแหน่งอย่างเป็นทางการในวันพรุ่งนี้ มัลฟอยจะถูกคำปฏิญาณบังคับให้ทำตามคำสั่งของเขาทุกอย่าง ไม่ว่าจูบครั้งนั้นของทั้งสองจะแง้มประตูอะไร ไม่ว่าแฮร์รี่หวังว่ามันจะเปิดทางไปสู่อะไร ประตูบานนั้นจะปิดใส่หน้าเขาทันทีที่คำปฏิญาณเป็นผล แฮร์รี่พยายามจะสื่อสิ่งที่เขาคิดไปหามัลฟอย หวังว่าเขาจะรับรู้ได้ผ่านทางปฏิญาณไม่คืนคำที่เชื่อมทั้งสองไว้ด้วยกัน แต่สีหน้าของมัลฟอยกลับว่างเปล่าเป็นกระดาษขาวที่เขาไม่สามารถอ่านอะไรได้ แฮร์รี่รู้สึกราวกับว่าทุกคนในห้องโถงกำลังจับตามองเขาอยู่ ราวกับว่าร่างของเขาเปลือยเปล่า และเมื่อนั้นเองแฮร์รี่ก็รู้ตัวว่าเขาจะต้องออกไปจากตรงนั้นเสียก่อนที่จะทำอะไรโง่ๆ เช่นการรวบตัวมัลฟอยมาจูบต่อหน้าทุกคน  
  
หลังจากเหลือบตามองมัลฟอยเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายแฮร์รี่ก็โค้งให้เขาอย่างเป็นทางการก่อนที่จะก้าวเท้าไปทางเตาผิง ปัดผ่านเสียงตะโกนจากนักข่าวที่ถามคำถามตามหลังเขามา เขารู้สึกได้ว่าเฮอร์ไมโอนี่เดินตามมา และไม่กี่อึดใจต่อมาทั้งคู่ก็ก้าวเท้าออกจากเตาผิงในบ้าน ชั่วขณะแรกทั้งสองต่างยืนเงียบ ก่อนที่เฮอร์ไมโอนี่จะกรีดร้องด้วยความดีใจและโผเข้ากอดเขาไว้ทั้งตัว แฮร์รี่กอดตอบและในที่สุดก็รู้สึกว่าความเครียดทั้งหลายทั้งปวงที่สะสมอยู่ในร่างของเขาค่อยๆ ไหลผ่านออกไป  
  
“ไปบอกรอนกันเถอะ” แฮร์รี่บอก  
  
ดูเหมือนรอนจะสนใจเกมหมากรุกมากกว่าการเมือง แต่นั่นก็เป็นสิ่งที่เดากันได้อยู่แล้ว แฮร์รี่เองยังไม่รู้จะทำอะไรต่อเลย การที่พวกเขาชนะในรอบนี้ดูราวกับความฝัน และนั่นทำให้เขายังต้องเตือนตัวเองว่ายังต้องระวังเป็นอย่างที่สุด ที่จริงพวกเขาต้องระวังมากขึ้นด้วยซ้ำโดยเฉพาะกับสิ่งที่พวกเขายอมให้สาธารณชนรับรู้ แฮร์รี่จะต้องเล่นบทผู้แพ้ และเขาจะสวมบทนี้ด้วยความเต็มใจ แต่คืนนี้ขอให้เขาได้นั่งคุยกับเพื่อนสนิทและจินตนาการถึงอนาคต อนาคตที่ความยุติธรรมจะครองเมืองและแฮร์รี่จะสามารถพักได้อย่างสนิทจริงๆ เสียที  
  
“จะไปหามัลฟอยมั้ย?” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ถามข้ามถ้วยชาในอีกหนึ่งชั่วโมงต่อมาหลังจากที่ทั้งคู่อาบน้ำเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้ากันเรียบร้อยแล้ว  
  
แฮร์รี่อดรู้สึกถึงความหวังเล็กๆ เมื่อคิดว่าเขาอาจจะไปที่คฤหาสน์มัลฟอยแล้วอาจจะ... ไม่หรอก “พรุ่งนี้เช้าก็ยังมีเวลาถมเถ” เขาตอบเธอพลางส่ายหน้า  
  
เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ไม่ได้ตอบเขา เธอเพียงแต่มองหน้าเขานิ่งนานก่อนจะเบือนหน้าไปทางอื่น “เธอเป็นคนดีนะ แฮร์รี่” เธอเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงเบาจนเกือบจะเป็นเสียงกระซิบ “เสียใจด้วยที่มันไม่เป็นอย่างที่หวัง”  
  
แฮร์รี่รู้ว่าเธอไม่ได้พูดถึงเรื่องระหว่างทั้งสอง เขากับเฮอร์ไมโอนี่คุยเรื่องนั้นกันมามากเกินที่จะต้องพูดอะไรเกี่ยวกับมัน อีก การที่เธอไม่ได้พยายามตัดสินเขา ไม่ได้พยายามเข้ามายุ่ง หรือไม่พยายามจะบอกว่าเขาควรจะรู้สึกอย่างไรทำให้เขารู้สึกอบอุ่นขึ้นอย่างประหลาด “ฮื่อ” เขาตอบ “ฉันก็เสียใจเหมือนกัน”   
  
บทสนทนาของทั้งสองเปลี่ยนเป็นเรื่องของอนาคต ขั้นตอนที่จะต้องทำต่อ การปฏิรูปกระทรวงเวทมนตร์เสียใหม่ กฎหมายหลายสิบฉบับที่จะต้องยกร่างใหม่ในทันที การยุบคณะกรรมการหลายกลุ่มที่ไม่ได้ทำอะไรนอกจากนั่งกินงบประมาณไปวันๆ การแต่งตั้งหน่วยบริหารศาลสูงวินเซ็นกาม็อตคณะใหม่ … กว่าเฮอร์ไมโอนี่จะขอตัวขึ้นห้องไปเวลาก็ล่วงเลยเกินสี่ทุ่มไปแล้ว แฮร์รี่เองตัดสินใจว่าเขาจะไปนอนทันทีที่จบเกมหมากรุกเกมที่หกในคืนนั้นระหว่างเขากับรอน  
  
เขากำลังจะบอกพระราชาบนกระดานให้ไปซ่อนหลังเบี้ยตัวหนึ่งตอนที่เสียงเพลง “วีสลีย์คือราชาของเรา” ดังออกมาจากกระเป๋าเสื้อ แฮร์รี่คว้านาฬิกาอัลฟ่าขึ้นมาและเห็นเข็มนาฬิกาแทนตัวมัลฟอยค่อยๆ เคลื่อนเข้าไปยังจุด “อันตรายถึงชีวิต” อย่างช้าๆ แฮร์รี่ไม่มีเวลาแม้แต่จะคิดในตอนที่เขาเรียกผ้าคลุมล่องหนมาจากชั้นบน ไม่มีเวลาที่จะเตือนเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ เขาต้องตามไปหามัลฟอยคนเดียวแล้ว  
  
เขาบอกรอนว่าจะไปไหนและหายตัวไปทันที คฤหาสน์มัลฟอยมีเขตอาคมป้องกันไม่ให้ใครหายตัวเข้าไปโดยไม่ได้รับอนุญาตแฮร์รี่จึงต้องไปหยุดอยู่หน้าประตูเหล็กที่เปิดเข้าไปสู่เข้าด้านใน มัลฟอยอยู่ในนั้น จะมีอะไรที่เป็นอันตรายต่อเขาถึงในบ้านกัน? แฮร์รี่เสกประตูรั้วให้เปิดออกอย่างแรงและวิ่งผ่านสนามที่ปกคลุมไปด้วยหิมะ พยายามทำเป็นไม่สนใจความหนาวเหน็บที่จับกุมร่าง สายตาจับอยู่ที่นาฬิกาตลอดเวลา เข็มนาฬิกาสีขาวยังเคลื่อนใกล้คำว่า 'อันตรายถึงชีวิต' เข้าไปเรื่อยๆ เวลาเหลือไม่มากเลยจริงๆ

 


	3. Chapter 3

ทันทีที่มาถึงประตูแฮร์รี่ก็กระแทกที่เคาะประตูทองเหลืองอย่างไม่คิดชีวิต ประตูไม้หนาหนักนั่นแง้มเปิดออกพร้อมกับศีรษะของเอลฟ์ประจำบ้านที่โผล่ออกมา พร้อมดวงตาฉายแววพรั่นพรำ เอลฟ์ตนนั้นไม่อาจเห็นตัวของแฮร์รี่เพราะผ้าคลุมล่องหนที่คลุมตัวเขาอยู่ แต่ก็ดีแล้ว ดีกว่าให้เอลฟ์ประจำบ้านเที่ยวพูดไปว่าแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ผู้ยิ่งใหญ่มาเยี่ยมเยือนนายของพวกเขา ใครจะรู้ว่าวันหนึ่งอาจมีคนแอบได้ยินเข้าก็ได้  
  
“เจ้านายของเจ้ากำลังอยู่ในอันตราย” แฮร์รี่ตะโกน “เขาอยู่ไหน?”  
  
เอกลักษณ์ของเวทมนตร์เอลฟ์ประจำบ้านอย่างหนึ่งคือพวกเขาสามารถแยกเรื่องจริงออกจากคำโกหกได้ดีกว่าน้ำยาสัจจะเสียอีกโดยเฉพาะเมื่อเป็นเรื่องเกี่ยวกับเจ้านายของตน เอลฟ์ประจำบ้านตนนั้นบอกทางไปห้องนอนของมัลฟอยโดยไม่ลังเล _ห้องนอน_ งั้นเหรอ?  อะไรจะมาทำร้ายเขาในนั้นได้? องค์รักษ์ของมัลฟอยที่เขาส่งมาก็ยังประจำอยู่หน้าบ้าน ไม่มีทางที่ใครจะเข้าออกโดยที่พวกนั้นไม่เห็น...  
  
เวรละ... แฮร์รี่รีบส่งแพโทรนัสไปบอกองค์รักษ์พวกนั้นว่าไอ้บ้าที่พังรั้วเข้ามาคน นั้นคือเขาเอง ไม่ใช่คนบ้าที่มีภารกิจอยากฆ่าตัวตายที่ไหน และระหว่างที่เขากำลังโจนขึ้นบันไดวนไปยังชั้นสองผ่านหน้าต่างช่องบันไดแฮร์รี่ก็เหลือบตาเห็นเงาคุ่มสามร่างที่ถอยกลับเข้าไปในเงาป่า ถ้าแม้แต่ในบ้านยังไม่ปลอดภัย อันตรายที่รออยู่ด้านนอกอาจจะมากถึงสามเท่า คืนนี้พวกเขาคงไม่ปล่อยให้ใครหน้าไหนผ่านอาณาเขตเข้ามาได้อีกแน่ อย่างน้อยก็จนกว่าแฮร์รี่จะอนุญาต  
  
เข็มนาฬิกาอัลฟ่าที่แทนตัวมัลฟอยอยู่ห่างจากอันตรายถึงชีวิตเพียงไม่ถึงสามสิบองศา ใครก็ตามที่กำลังจะทำร้ายมัลฟอยไม่ได้รีบเลย เป็นนักฆ่าที่ถูกส่งมาเหรอ? แต่มายังไง? ใครกัน? แฮร์รี่กระชากประตูห้องนอนมัลฟอยออกและเห็นร่างสูงบางผมยุ่งเหยิงสีเข้มยืนค้ำร่างที่นอนนิ่งไม่ไหวติงอยู่บนเตียง มัลฟอยหลับหรือว่าหมดสติอยู่กันแน่? ผู้บุกรุกกำลังหยิบไม้กายสิทธิ์ออกมาจากกระเป๋า เขาหันมาเมื่อได้ยินเสียงประตูเปิด นั่นคือจังหวะชั่วพริบตาที่แฮร์รี่ต้องการ  
  
_อัคคิโอ_ ไม้กายสิทธิ์  
  
_อินคาร์เซอรัส_  
  
ดวงตาของชายหนุ่มเบิกกว้างเมื่อไม้กายสิทธิ์ลอยควับออกไปจากมือในจังหวะเดียวกับที่ร่างของเขาถูกเหวี่ยงล้มและถูกมัดด้วยเชือกล่องหนอย่างรวดเร็ว _เชือกที่มองไม่เห็นจากคนที่มองไม่เห็นไงล่ะ ไอ้สัตว์_ แฮร์รี่คิด เขาไม่สามารถให้นักฆ่าได้ยินเสียงหรือเห็นเขาได้ เขาจึงสาปคาถาสลบและยืนมองร่างนั้นทรุดลงไปกองอยู่กับพื้น เขาโน้มตัวลงไปดูมัลฟอยและพบว่าว่าที่รัฐมนตรีกระทรวงเวทมนตร์เพียงแต่หลับอยู่เท่านั้น ขอบคุณสวรรค์  
  
::  
  
_วิลท์เชียร์ คฤหาสน์มัลฟอย_  
  
เดรโกกำลังฝัน เขาอยู่ในห้องนอน รู้สึกตัวเพียงเลือนรางว่าวาสิเลกำลังแต่งตัวเตรียมกลับ เขาไม่เคยได้หลับบนเตียงของเดรโก เขาจะรอจนกว่าเดรโกจะหลับก่อนที่จะแอบออกไปฟลูกลับไปที่เฮาส์ออฟคาร์ดซึ่งเดรโกก็ไม่ว่าอะไร คุณพ่อของเขาสอนอยู่เสมอว่าการตื่นขึ้นพร้อมกับคนอีกคนหนึ่งนั้นออกจะลึกซึ้งยิ่งกว่าการขึ้นเตียงพร้อมกันเสียอีก เดรโกไม่เคยเชื่อใจความลึกซึ้งแบบนั้น กลัวอยู่เสมอว่ามันจะทำให้เขาต้องผูกพันกับใครก็ตามที่เขาขึ้นเตียงด้วย และแน่นอนเดรโกไม่ต้องการความผูกพันจากชายคนนี้ วาสิเลเป็นของเล่นฆ่าเวลา ไม่ได้เป็นอะไรมากกว่านั้น  
  
ตอนนี้ของเล่นนั้นกำลังย่องไปที่ประตูที่คลิกปิดอย่างแผ่วเบาในไม่กี่อึดใจต่อมา ทิ้งเดรโกให้อยู่ในห้องคนเดียว แต่ก็เพียงไม่นานก่อนที่ประตูจะเปิดออกอีกครั้ง เมื่อนั้นเดรโกจึงผุดลุกขึ้น รอยยิ้มฉาบบนสีหน้าโดยอัตโนมัติ \-- วาสิเลคงลืมเสื้อคลุมอีกแล้วสินะ เพียงแต่ชายที่ปรากฏอยู่เบื้องหน้าเขาไม่ใช่วาสิเล  
  
รอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าเลือนหายไปเมื่อเขามองพอตเตอร์เดินตรงมาที่เตียงอย่างตั้งใจ ไม้กายสิทธิ์อยู่ในท่าเตรียมพร้อมจะทำอะไรสักอย่าง แต่เดรโกก็รู้ดีว่าพอตเตอร์ไม่มีทางจะอยากทำร้ายให้เขาเป็นอันตราย ความอบอุ่นซ่านขึ้นที่ช่วงล่าง คืบคลานแช่มช้าแผ่เข้าไปยังส่วนอื่นของร่างกาย ความรู้สึกที่กลายเป็นการตอบสนองอัตโนมัติเมื่อ “พอตเตอร์เข้ามาในสายตา” เสียแล้ว ปกติเดรโกจะเกลียดตัวเองที่สุดเมื่อรู้สึกอย่างนี้ แต่นี่เป็นความฝัน พอตเตอร์เดินมาจนถึงขอบเตียงและโน้มตัวเหนือเดรโกด้วยแววตาที่ฉายแววกังวล ดูเหมือนเขาจะไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าเดรโกไม่ได้หลับ และเดรโกจับตามองเขาอยู่  
  
เดรโกมองใบหน้าของพอตเตอร์ภายใต้แสงตะเกียงสลัว ในช่วงเวลาหลายสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมาฉากนี้คืบคลานเข้ามาอยู่ในจินตนาการของเขาหลายครั้งหลายหนเสียจนเดรโกมั่นใจว่าหากเขาเอื้อมมือไปสัมผัส หากเขาได้แตะริมฝีปากลงที่รอยครึ้มจางๆ ตรงข้างแก้ม หรือเมื่อเขาได้ไล้นิ้วไปบนแก้มเรื่อนั้น ทุกอย่างจะรู้สึกคุ้นเคยอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย _ช่างหลักการแม่งเถอะ_ เดรโกตัดสินใจ นี่จะเป็นคืนเดียวที่เดรโกจะยังควบคุมทุกอย่างได้ด้วยตัวเอง และคืนนี้เขาจะทำให้พอตเตอร์เป็นของเขา ให้ความถูกต้องดีงามทั้งหลายไปนอนรอในนรกชั่วคราวเถอะ เดรโกต้องการคนตรงหน้าเหลือเกิน  
  
“ ทำไมมาช้าจัง” เขากระซิบแผ่วข้างหูพอตเตอร์ที่ชะงักราวกับเพิ่งเห็นเดรโกเป็นครั้งแรก เดรโกเอื้อมมือไปโน้มตัวเขาลงมาพลางซบหน้าลงกับลำคอ สูดหายใจลึกรับกลิ่นเสื้อขนสัตว์ กลิ่นเหงื่อจางๆ และกลิ่นเครื่องหอมไม้จันทน์ที่เขาใช้กันในกริมโมลด์เพลส สัมผัสผิวกายของพอตเตอร์ยังเย็นเยียบจากอากาศภายนอก เสื้อคลุมยังชื้นจากหิมะที่ละลายด้วยไอร้อนจากร่าง คือความสงบ คือความสบาย คือความจริง  
  
เดรโกลืมตาและกระพริบตาถี่อย่างสับสน ลมหายใจอุ่นที่ถี่ขึ้นของพอตเตอร์ระอยู่ข้างหู เตียงที่รองร่างของทั้งคู่ไหวเล็กน้อยจากน้ำหนักที่เพิ่มขึ้น แต่พอตเตอร์ไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้น ในอ้อมแขนของเดรโกมีเพียงแต่อากาศธาตุที่มีรูปร่างเหมือนพอตเตอร์ เขาสะดุ้งพลางปล่อยแขนออก  
  
“เดรโก.. เอ่อ มัลฟอย ตื่นหรือยัง?” พอตเตอร์ถามเสียงปร่า ตอนนี้เองที่เดรโกเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่าเขาไม่ได้อยู่ในความฝันอีกต่อไปแล้ว นี่เมื่อกี้เขาเกือบจะถวายตัวให้พอตเตอร์ไปแล้วจริงๆ สินะ  
  
เดรโกผลักเขาออกไปจนสุดแขนก่อนจะลุกขึ้นนั่งพลางดึงผ้าห่มขึ้นมาบนตัก “นี่มันอะไรกัน?” เขาถาม “นายมาทำอะไรที่นี่?” เดรโกพยายามจะจ้องหน้าพอตเตอร์ แต่การที่ไม่รู้ว่าจริงๆ แล้วเขา _อยู่_ ตรงไหนทำให้จ้องได้ยากมาก “เอาไอ้เสื้อคลุมบ้านั่นออกซะ”  
  
“ไม่ได้หรอก” พอตเตอร์ตอบ “แล้วก็อย่าเรียกชื่อฉัน เผื่อหมอนั่นฟื้นขึ้นมาได้ยิน”  
  
“หมอ นั่น – อะไรนะ?” เขาสัมผัสมือของพอตเตอร์ที่ข้างแก้ม แต่มันเป็นสัมผัสที่มั่นคงเพื่อให้เขาหันตาม ไม่ใช่สัมผัสอ่อนหวานอย่างในฝัน เดรโกมองลงไปและเห็นร่างของวาสิเลที่นอนสลบอยู่กับพื้น “นี่นายบ้ารึเปล่า?” เขาถามอีกครั้ง  
  
“เขาจะฆ่านาย” พอตเตอร์พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจังจนเดรโกรู้ได้เองว่าเขาไม่ได้โกหก พอคิดไปว่าสุดท้ายพอตเตอร์ก็รักษาคำสาบานที่ให้ไว้ในปฏิญาณไม่คืนคำก่อนที่เดรโกจะทันได้ทำหน้าที่เสียอีกทำให้เขารู้สึกว่าไม่ได้เสียเกียรติมากเท่าที่เคย  
  
“นายรู้ได้ยังไง?” เขาถาม  
  
วัตถุรูปร่างเหมือนนาฬิกาพกลอยออกจากอากาศธาตุมาเข้ามาเขา เดรโกมองหน้าปัดนาฬิกาและพบว่าบนนั้นมีเข็มอยู่สิบสองเล่ม แต่ละเล่มมีชื่อ และทุกเข็มชี้ไปในทางเดียวกันคือทางตรงข้ามกับ 'อันตรายถึงชีวิต' นี่สินะวิธีที่พอตเตอร์จะรู้ได้ว่าเขาตกอยู่ในอันตรายหากเดรโกเองไม่ได้รู้สึกกลัว เดรโกสงสัยมาตลอดตั้งแต่พิธี'รับน้อง'เข้ากลุ่มอัลฟ่านั่นแล้ว นาฬิกาหายไปอีกครั้ง และเดรโกก็ก้มลงมองวาสิเลอีกหน  
  
“นายต้องเป็นคนสอบสวน” พอตเตอร์พูดขึ้น “จะให้เขาเห็นหรือได้ยินเสียงฉันไม่ได้”  
  
เดรโกรู้สึกเหมือนนี่เป็นจุดที่เขาควรจะพูดประชดอะไรแรงๆ สักอย่าง แต่คำเหล่านั้นกลับเลือนหายไปจากสมองเสียหมด เขาจึงแค่พยักหน้า เมฆหมอกจากความง่วงงุนจางหายไปแล้ว แต่เขาคงจะกำลังตกใจไม่ใช่เล่นเพราะเขาความสามารถในการคิดประมวนผลอะไรหลายอย่างในเวลาเดียวกันของเขาลดลงอย่างเห็นได้ชัด นี่คืนนี้เขาอาจจะตายไปแล้วก็ได้สินะ  
  
เดรโกเหวี่ยงตัวลงจากเตียง ดึงผ้าปูที่นอนมาผูกรอบเอว เรียกเอลฟ์ประจำบ้านและสั่งให้เอาน้ำยาสัจจะขึ้นมา แล้วจึงเสกให้วาสิเลลอยขึ้นมานั่งบนเก้าอี้ก่อนที่จะมัดเขาไว้อีกหน เขาไม่ได้รู้สึกเหมือนโดนวาสิเลหักหลัง ไม่เชิงหรอก เด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นขายร่างกายของตัวเองได้ด้วยความเต็มใจ ถ้าเขาจะขายวิญญาณไปด้วยก็คงจะไม่แปลก การที่เดรโกไม่ได้คาดการณ์ว่าจะเกิดเรื่องแบบนี้ขึ้นก็เป็นความโง่ของตัวเขาเองมากกว่า เฮาส์ออฟคาร์ดสประสบความสำเร็จได้เพราะมีกฎเรื่องความเป็นส่วนตัวที่เข้มงวดมากก็จริง แต่นี่เขากำลังจะเข้ารับตำแหน่งรัฐมนตรีกระทรวงเวทมนตร์ แค่นั้นก็มากพอจะให้ใครบางคนทำผิดกฎได้ คำถามคือ...ใครกัน?  
  
โรลลี่กลับมาพร้อมกับน้ำยาสัจจะและหายกลับไปอย่างรวดเร็วไม่แพ้กัน เดรโกเปิดขวดออก หยดยาลงในแก้วน้ำห้าหยดก่อนที่จะเสกให้วาสิเลฟื้น เด็กหนุ่มดิ้นรนทันทีที่รู้สึกตัว ดวงตาสีฟ้าสวยคู่นั้นฉายประกาย...บางอย่าง เดรโกขมวดคิ้ว  
  
_ฟินิเต้ อินแคนทาทัม_  
  
วาสิเลกระพริบตาถี่ทันทีที่สิ้นเสียงร่ายมนต์ “เดรโก ผมขอโทษ ผู้หญิงคนนั้น! มัน\--”  
  
“ชู่ว... ไม่เป็นไรนะ” เดรโกตอบ อย่างน้อยวาสิเลก็ไม่ได้ทรยศเขา ไม่ได้ทรยศมากไปกว่าที่มาดามโรสเมอร์ตาทรยศแคธี่ เบลล์เมื่อหลายปีก่อนหน้านี้ “เอ้านี่ ดื่มซะก่อน” เขาหยิบแก้วน้ำมาจรดปากวาสิเล เด็กหนุ่มทำตามอย่างว่าง่าย ตาของเขายังเบิกกว้างจับหน้าเดรโกไม่วาง เมื่อน้ำหมดแก้ว เดรโกไล้มือไปตามข้างแก้มวาสิเลเบาๆ พลางพูดนิ่งๆ “เล่าทุกอย่างให้ฉันฟังซิ”  
  
วาสิเลพูดตะกุกตะกัก “ยัยนั่นมาเมื่อวาน คุยกับมาดามโมนิคอยู่นานในห้องทำงานมาดาม แล้วมาดามก็อนุญาตให้มาถามผม เขาบอกว่าอยากได้ห้องส่วนตัว ผมไปเพราะรู้ว่ามาดามโมนิคไม่ได้ขายผม ผมไม่ชอบผู้หญิง พออยู่สองคน เขาก็สาปผม! คำสาปร้ายแรง!”  
  
“คำสาปสะกดใจ?” เดรโกถามเพื่อให้พอตเตอร์ได้รู้มากกว่า  
  
วาสิเลพยักหน้า “ใช่ ผมเหมือนตัวลอย ทั้งวันทั้งคืน เขาบอกว่าห้ามอ่านหนังสือพิมพ์กรอบบ่าย ไม่รู้ทำไม แล้วก็บอกว่าให้มาหาคุณตามที่ตกลงกันไว้ แล้วหลังจากนั้น ตอนที่ผมจะแต่งตัว เขาก็สั่งให้ผมใช้คำสาปชั่วฆ่าคุณซะ! ผมพยายามจะต้าน แต่มันแข็งแรงมาก เลวจริงๆ” เขาหายใจถี่ด้วยอารมณ์ระหว่างที่เล่า แต่แววตายังราบเรียบ เยือกเย็น  
  
เดรโกวางมือลงบนบ่าวาสิเล “ผู้หญิงที่ว่านี่ เธอเป็นใคร? บอกชื่อได้มั้ย?”  
  
“เขาไม่ได้บอกชื่อ”  
  
“หน้าตาเป็นยังไง?”  
  
“ชมพู” วาสิเลตอบ “สีชมพูและอ้วนเหมือนหมู”  
  
แสงวาบสีน้ำเงินสว่างขึ้นและสีหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มก็ว่างเปล่า ดวงตาปิดลง  
  
“อัมบริดจ์” พอตเตอร์พูดขึ้น “ฉันน่าจะรู้”  
  
“ทำไมต้องสาปอีกทีด้วยล่ะ?” เดรโกถามพลางมองไปรอบๆ ไม่ชอบเลยที่มองไม่เห็นคนที่กำลังพูดด้วย  
  
พอตเตอร์พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงห้วนๆ “เพราะฉันอยากพูดแต่ให้เขารู้ไม่ได้ว่าฉันอยู่ที่นี่ ยังไงนายก็ต้องลบความทรงจำเขาอยู่ดีนี่ จะปล่อยให้เขารู้ตัวว่าถูกคำสาปสะกดใจและถูกสั่งให้มาฆ่าว่าที่รัฐมนตรีไม่ได้หรอก”  
  
“แต่เขาเป็นพยานคนเดียวที่เรามีที่จะมัดตัวอัมบริดจ์ได้นะ” เดรโกประท้วง  
  
“ _ฉัน_ จะจัดการ อัมบริดจ์เอง” พอตเตอร์ตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงเหี้ยมเกรียม “เขาเป็นผู้ชายรายชั่วโมงนะ ไม่คิดบ้างเหรอว่าชื่อเสียงของนายจะป่นปี้แค่ไหนถ้าเรื่องนี้หลุดออกไป? ถ้าเรื่องนี้ไปอยู่บนหน้าหนังสือพิมพ์ นายอาจจะถูกจับโยนออกจากตำแหน่งและอัมบริดจ์ก็จะได้สิ่งที่เธอต้องการเลยที เดียว ตอนนี้นาย _ยัง_ ไม่ใช่รัฐมนตรี”  
  
เดรโกมองใบหน้าไร้ความรู้สึกของวาสิเลพลางถอนใจ “ถ้าเป็นผู้หญิงคงไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่สินะ”  
  
“เราอยู่ในโลกที่ไม่ยุติธรรม” พอตเตอร์ตอบ “อย่างน้อยก็ตอนนี้ล่ะนะ” เขาเสริม น้ำเสียงแทบจะเป็นเสียงกระซิบ  
  
“ก็ ถ้าบัลลังก์เลือดของนาย – โทษที, บัลลังก์เลือดของ _ฉัน_ จะทำให้เกิดสิทธิที่เท่าเทียมกันสำหรับเก้งกวางกูปรีอย่างเราๆ ก็เอาเลย” เดรโกพึมพำ เขาโบกไม้กายสิทธิ์ไปทางร่างที่ถูกพันธนาการของวาสิเล แก้มัดออกและเสกให้เด็กหนุ่มลอยออกไปจากห้อง  
  
“ จะไปไหนน่ะ?”  
  
“เอาเขาไปไว้ห้องนอนแขก”  
  
“ไม่ได้ให้เขานอนที่นี่เหรอ?” น้ำเสียงของพอตเตอร์ดูประหลาดใจ  
  
เดรโกยิ้ม “ไม่รู้ว่านายเป็นไงนะ แต่ฉันคงไม่ค่อยอยากจะนอนข้างๆ คนที่เพิ่งพยายามฆ่าฉันหรอก ไม่ว่าจะถูกสะกดใจมาหรือเปล่าก็ตาม เขามันผู้ชายรายชั่วโมง ไม่ใช่คนรัก”  
  
พอตเตอร์ไม่ตอบว่าอะไร และเดรโกก็เดินออกมาโดยไม่ต่อความ เขาเสกให้วาสิเลลอยไปยังห้องนอนแขกซึ่งอยู่ไกลจากห้องของเขาที่สุดก่อนที่จะปล่อยร่างนั้นลงบนเตียง เอลฟ์ประจำบ้านจัดเตียงเตรียมพร้อมไว้เสมอ ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าอยู่ดีๆ จะต้องมีแขกมาพักหลายครอบครัวพร้อมกันเมื่อใด เดรโกเรียกโรลลี่มาอีกครั้ง สั่งให้เอาน้ำยาสัจจะกลับไปเก็บไว้ในห้องเก็บยาใต้ห้องวาดภาพ และให้เอาน้ำยาหลับใหลที่เขาปรับสูตรเองขึ้นมา โรลลี่โค้งรับคำสั่งก่อนที่จะหายตัวไป  
  
เดรโกถอนมนต์สลบที่พอตเตอร์เสกใส่วาสิเล ลบความทรงจำของเขาและนั่งเป็นเพื่อนจนเอลฟ์ประจำบ้านกลับมาพร้อมกับน้ำยาหลับใหล ไม่กี่อึดใจต่อมา วาสิเลก็หลับสนิทและจะหลับลึกไปอีกอย่างน้อยสิบสองชั่วโมง สูตรที่ปรับใหม่จะทำให้เขาตื่นมาพร้อมกับอาการเมาค้างอย่างหนัก ซึ่งนั่นจะช่วยอธิบายว่าทำไมเขาถึงจำอะไรจากคืนก่อนหน้านั้นไม่ค่อยได้ ไม่วุ่นวาย ไม่ยุ่งยาก ไม่มากเรื่อง  
  
เดรโกเดินกลับไปทางห้องนอนตัวเอง ตาสว่างและสมองแล่นขึ้นจากเมื่อครู่มาก แต่แล้วทุกอย่างก็ชะงักลงอีกครั้งเมื่อเขาเห็นพอตเตอร์ยืนตระหง่านอยู่หน้าห้อง พิงพนังหน้าห้องนอนของเขาอย่างสบายใจ พอตเตอร์ใส่กางเกงเอวต่ำสีเข้มที่ดูเหมือนกางเกงนอนไม่มีผิด เดรโกเคยได้ยินคนพูดถึง “กางเกงวอร์ม” ของพวกมักเกิ้ลมาก่อน แต่เขาไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าใส่ขึ้นมาแล้วจะทำให้คนใส่ดูน่ากินขนาดนี้ เสื้อยืดสีอ่อนที่พอตเตอร์ใส่มานั่นก็ตัวเล็กเกินไป เดรโกต้องพยายามอย่างหนักที่จะไม่อ้าปากค้างกับภาพที่เห็น พอตเตอร์ที่ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเขาก็ไม่ต่างอะไรกับร่างเปลือยที่วนเวียนใน จินตนาการ ถึงสภาพของเดรโกเองไม่ได้ดีไปกว่ากันสักเท่าไหร่อย่างน้อยเขายังขยับผ้าปู เตียงที่คลุมร่างให้ห่มขึ้นมาถึงคางได้ แต่ตอนนี้เขาต้องพยายามทำให้มันหลวมไว้ก่อนเสียมากกว่า เพราะถ้าพอตเตอร์เห็นสิ่งแปลกปลอมเบื้องล่างของเขาขึ้นมามันคงไม่ดีแน่ เดรโกยืนแข็งเป็นหินอยู่ในระยะสองฟุตจากพอตเตอร์  
  
แล้วพอตเตอร์ก็หันมา “โอเคมั้ย?”  
  
“ฮื่อ” เดรโกตอบเสียงปร่า รู้สึกได้ถึงไอร้อนที่วิ่งขึ้นมาบนหน้าและแอบสวดขอบคุณเบื้องบนอยู่ในใจที่หน้าห้องของเขาไม่ได้สว่างไปมากกว่านี้ เขาแทบจะอยากบอกพอตเตอร์ให้เอาผ้าคลุมล่องหนที่ตอนนี้พาดหลวมๆ อยู่บนบ่ากว้างนั้นกลับขึ้นมาคลุมทั้งร่างเสียให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด  
  
“เขามาจากไหน?” พอตเตอร์ถามพลางพยักเพยิดไปทางห้องที่เดรโกพาวาสิเลเข้าไปนอน  
  
“โรมาเนีย”  
  
“ไม่ใช่ ฉันหมายถึงที่...ที่ทำงานเขาน่ะ”  
  
“เฮาส์ออฟคาร์ดสในตรอกน็อคเทิร์น ติดใจเขาขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ? พรุ่งนี้จะให้เขาไปหาก็ได้นะ ถ้านายต้องการ ฉันจ่ายให้เอง” เดรโกตอบ แทบไม่สามารถจะเก็บความไม่พอใจในน้ำเสียงได้  
  
พอตเตอร์ทำหน้าพิลึก “ไม่ได้อยากจะไปเองหรอก แค่อยากส่งใครไปซักคน ไปเตือนยัยมาดามนี้ว่าถ้ายังอยากมีหน้าชูคออยู่ในประเทศนี้อีกก็ถึงเวลาจะต้องหุบปากเรื่องลูกค้าของตัวให้สนิทได้แล้ว”  
  
“แข็งไปมั้ยครับ คุณแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ จะทำกับผู้หญิงได้ลงคอรึ?” เดรโกเอนตัวพิงพนังบ้างและเอียงคอไปอีกข้าง  
  
“ทำได้ทุกคนที่ขวางทางฉันทั้งนั้นแหละ” พอตเตอร์ตอบโดยไม่มองเขา “อีกอย่าง นายน่าจะขอบใจฉันนะที่ไม่ได้คิดจะปิดสำนักนั่นซะเลย ไม่งั้นนายอาจจะต้องไปที่อื่นเวลาจะหา... ความบันเทิง”  
  
“ดีไม่ดีจะต้องลงหลักปักฐานซะล่ะมั้ง” เดรโกเหน็บ เชื่อนายพอตเตอร์เลยที่จะพลาดคำสองแง่สองง่ามจากเขาถึงสองคำ _แล้ว_ ยังไม่รู้ตัวอีกว่าเขาให้ท่าอยู่อีก  
  
ดูเหมือนพอตเตอร์จะสนใจพื้นตรงหน้ามากกว่า “ใช่” เขาพึมพำ “ก็อาจจะดี”  
  
แล้วทั้งคู่ก็ตกอยู่ในความเงียบ เดรโกได้แต่พินิจใบหน้าของพอตเตอร์ภายใต้แสงสลัวจากคบไฟที่ประดับระเบียงหน้าห้อง ใบหน้าที่ฉายแววเหน็ดเหนื่อย เดียวดาย หัวใจของเดรโกเต้นแรงในแบบที่เขาเองเกือบจะลืมไปแล้วก่อนที่พอตเตอร์จะกลับเข้ามาในชีวิต แต่เขากลับรู้สึกแบบนี้ทุกครั้งที่มีพอตเตอร์อยู่ในสายตา เป็นแบบนี้มาหลายอาทิตย์ ไม่ว่าช่วงเวลาที่ชิดใกล้กันนั้นจะสั้นสักแค่ไหน ไม่ว่าจะพยายามยืนให้ห่างกันเท่าใด _ฉันอาจจะตกหลุมรักนายก็ได้นะ_ เดรโกบอกพอตเตอร์ในใจ ไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองหมายความตามนั้นหรือเปล่า แต่ดูเหมือนประโยคนั้นจะเป็นสิ่งที่พอตเตอร์น่าจะอยากได้ยิน  
  
“ งั้น...ฉัน ควรปล่อยนายไปนอนต่อสินะ” พอตเตอร์เอ่ยขึ้นพลางผลักตัวเองออกจากผนังและหันมาหาเดรโก ใบหน้านั้นแดงระเรื่อขึ้นทันที เดรโกเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าตัวเขาเองก็คงดูไม่จืดเลยทีเดียว ร่างที่เปลือยอก ไม่มีอะไรปกคลุมนอกจากผ้าปูที่นอนหนึ่งผืน ยืนพิงพนังราวกับเป็นโสเภณีมักง่าย ริมฝีปากของเขาแห้งผาก  
  
“มานี่”   
  
::  
  
ราวกับทางเดินบนระเบียงแคบนั้นกลายเป็นอุโมงค์ยาว ราวกับเดรโกกลายเป็นแสงสว่างที่เห็นริบหรี่อยู่ปลายทางนั่น แฮร์รี่ก้าวเพียงสามก้าวข้ามระยะห่างระหว่างทั้งสองราวกับอยู่ในความฝัน เสียงไม้กายสิทธิ์ของเดรโกตกกระทบพื้นเมื่อมือทั้งสองยกขึ้นโอบรอบคอ โน้มให้แฮร์รี่ก้มศีรษะลง เสื้อคลุมล่องหนลื่นจากบ่าลงไปตามกันอย่างเงียบเชียบ ร่างของแฮร์รี่สั่นเล็กน้อยเมื่อลิ้นอุ่นของเดรโกปัดแผ่วผ่านริมฝีปากล่าง นี่มันกำลังจะเกิดขึ้นจริงๆ เหรอ? มือของเขาเองวางอยู่สะโพกเดรโก เลื่อนมือต่ำไปตามผ้าขาวที่คลุมอยู่ลวกๆ พลางโอบร่างนั้นเข้ามาแนบชิด สัมผัสแข็งแกร่งที่เบียดต้นขาบอกเขาว่า ใช่แล้ว มันกำลังจะเกิดขึ้นจริงๆ แฮร์รี่ยิ่งกระชับวงแขนที่กอดเดรโกอยู่และจูบเขาล้ำลึกจนรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเอง หยุดหายใจไปชั่วขณะ เดรโกโยกสะโพกขึ้นโดยไม่ปล่อยให้เสียงใดหลุดออกมา แต่เพียงเท่านั้นก็พอที่จะทำให้สติของแฮร์รี่เริ่มจะกระจัดกระจายเป็นเสี่ยงๆ  
  
เขาถอนริมฝีปากออกพลางสอดมือเข้าไปในเรือนผมประบ่าของเดรโก ออกแรงดึงเบาๆ ให้เดรโกเงยหน้าขึ้นเผยให้เห็นลำคอขาว แฮร์รี่อดไม่ได้ ขอลองลิ้มรสลำคอคนที่อยู่ตรงหน้าด้วยการไล้ลิ้นลงไปเป็นทางยาวอย่างเชื่องช้า พยายามกลั้นเสียงในลำคอตนเองแม้ในขณะที่ได้ยินเดรโกครางระส่ำ นิ้วเรียวของเดรโกคว้าชายเสื้อและดึงอย่างมุ่งมั่นไม่ต่างจากสายลมหนาวภายนอก แต่แฮร์รี่ก็ยกแขนอย่างว่าง่าย ปล่อยให้เดรโกได้ทำตามใจ และเมื่อแผ่นอกเปลือยเปล่าทั้งสองเบียดเข้าหากันแฮร์รี่ก็ยังไม่อยากเชื่อว่าทั้งคู่เข้ามาใกล้ชิดกันถึงเพียงนี้  
  
เดรโกกดขอบกางเกงวอร์มที่เขา ใส่อยู่ลงไปเบื้องล่าง และทันทีที่นิ้วเรียวนั้นเข้าเกาะกุมแฮร์รี่ก็เข่าอ่อนแทบล้มทั้งยืน ลมหายใจถี่หอบระหว่างที่เขาขบริมฝีปากล่างของเดรโกผู้ซึ่งส่งเสียงประท้วงแต่ก็ยังไม่ปล่อยสิ่งที่อยู่ในมือ และยิ่งกระชับให้ร่างของแฮร์รี่แนบเข้ามาชิดขึ้นด้วยมืออีกข้างที่โอบอยู่เบื้องหลัง “ชอบใช่มั้ยล่ะ?” เขาถามพลางเร่งจังหวะ นั่นทำให้แฮร์รี่ไม่สามารถทำอะไรอย่างอื่นนอกจากส่งเสียงครางแผ่ว ความปรารถนาก่อตัวแรงกล้าขึ้นทุกที ถ้าเขาไม่คุมสติ อีกไม่เกินหนึ่งนาทีทุกอย่างคงระเบิดแน่  
  
เขาพยายามผลักที่ละนิดให้เดรโกถอยหลังเข้าไปในห้องนอนจนมือที่ง่วนอยู่กับส่วนนั้นต้องผ่อนจังหวะลงเมื่อทั้งสองค่อยๆ ก้าวผ่านประตูที่ยกพื้นขึ้นเล็กน้อย ในที่สุดผ้าที่ผูกไว้ที่เอวของเดรโกก็หลุดตามไปกองกับพื้น และทันใดนั้นแฮร์รี่ก็รู้สึกว่าจะไปต่อไม่ถูกโดยสิ้นเชิง ไม่ว่าเขาจะจินตนาการไว้มากมายเพียงใด ไม่ว่าในช่วงหลายสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมาจะดูสื่อลามกเข้าไปมากแค่ไหน เขาไม่รู้เลยสักนิดว่าเขากำลังทำอะไรอยู่ และความคิดนั้นทำให้เขาเกิดกลัวขึ้นมาอย่างที่สุด แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น มันก็คงไม่ยากไปกว่าการเรียนที่จะหายตัวล่ะมั้ง เขาบอกตัวเอง  
  
เขาได้เดรโกบนพื้นตรงหน้าเตียงนั่นเองหลังจากที่ต้องเสียจังหวะกับการตะเกียกตะกาย หยิบสารหล่อลื่นในลิ้นชักข้างหัวนอน ร่างกายของเขาแทบจะกรีดร้องด้วยความต้องการที่จะปลดปล่อย แต่แฮร์รี่ยังพยายามรั้งไว้นานพอที่จะเงยหัวขึ้นและมองลึกเข้าไปในดวงตาของ เดรโก นั่นเป็นจังหวะที่เขาได้รู้ว่าเขาไม่ใช่คนที่จะได้เดรโก ไม่ใช่เลย เดรโกต่างหากที่กำลังได้ทุกอย่างของเขาไป กดส้นเท้าทั้งสองไว้กับปลายหลังของแฮร์รี่ แอ่นตัวขึ้น โถมเข้ามา พาเขาหลงลึกเข้าไป ทุกขณะนั้นดวงตาสีเทาที่เข้มไปด้วยความปรารถนายังจับจ้องใบหน้าของแฮร์รี่ เดรโกโน้มคอของเขาลงไปและทันทีที่ริมฝีปากทั้งสองแตะกันแฮร์รี่ก็ไม่อาจรั้งความรู้สึกที่อัดอั้นมานานได้อีกต่อไป ทุกอย่างเอ่อล้นจนเขาแทบไม่ได้ยินเสียงครางของเดรโก แทบไม่รู้สึกถึงส่วนนั้นของเดรโกที่กระตุกเร่าระหว่างสองร่างที่แนบชิดกันอยู่  
  
“ยังคิดว่ามันผิดธรรมชาติอีกหรือเปล่า?” เดรโกถามหลังจากที่ทั้งสองร่ายมนต์ทำความสะอาดลวกๆ และอพยพขึ้นไปบนเตียง  
  
แฮร์รี่ไล้นิ้วหัวแม่มือไปตามส่วนแข็งเกร็งที่เริ่มอ่อนตัวลง สายตายังจับอยู่ที่ส่วนนั้น เดรโกตีมือเขาออกและนั่นทำให้แฮร์รี่เงยหน้าขึ้นมองเขา “ก็ อย่างน้อยนั่นก็ไม่ใช่มาถามกันว่า 'เมื่อกี้ดีสำหรับนายหรือเปล่า?'” นะ เขาตอบพลางยิ้มกริ่ม  
  
“เรื่องนั้นฉันไม่ต้องถามด้วยซ้ำ” เดรโกพูดพลางหัวเราะแค่น “มันต้องดีสำหรับนายอยู่แล้ว”  
  
“พรุ่งนี้เราก็ต้องเป็นศัตรูกันอีกแล้วสินะ” แฮร์รี่พูดต่อ อยู่ดีๆ คลื่นความเศร้าก็โถมเข้าจู่โจมเมื่อเขานึกถึงคำที่เดรโกพูดกับเขาไว้ที่ ศูนย์บัญชาการเมื่อเดือนก่อน เขารู้ดีว่าคืนนี้จะเป็นคืนเดียวที่ทั้งสอง \--  
  
“ไม่ใช่แค่นั้น" เดรโกต่อคำ มือนั้นคืบมาโอบเอวแฮร์รี่ไว้อีกครั้ง "พรุ่งนี้ส่วนที่สองของคำปฏิญาณจะเริ่มเป็นผล ฉันว่านั่นจะทำให้การร่วมเตียงกับนายน่าสนใจเป็นบ้าไปเลยล่ะ"  


**End of Volume I**


End file.
